Amor de sorpresa
by MissWhittaker
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, Draco y Hermione se encuentran, ellos siguen siendo las mismas personas, mismos rencores mutuos, pero todo va a cambiar...ellos se van a llegar a conocer mucho más, y van a darse cuenta de que son bastante parecidos.
1. Un encuentro y una emfermedad

**Capítulo 1: Un Encuentro y una enfermedad.**

-¿Qué?

-Si, como lo oyes, tenemos un enfermo no muy grave, pero su familia no es de las que se aguantan todo, es algo ricachón y necesita una sanadora que se hospede en su casa, para "curarlo", ya que al nene se ve que no le gusta venir acá-dijo una muchacha rubia, de ojos celestes muy bonita.

-Y, ¿yo que tengo que ver?-preguntó Hermione.

-Mucho, el director quiere que seas tu la que vaya, lo siento Hermione, pero lamentablemente vas a ser tu la que tenga que aguantar a ese tipo pesado y según lo que dicen algo engreído también-la muchacha suspiró y dejó a Hermione sola, sentada en su sillón de color azul oscuro. Su apartamento era modesto, pero estaba muy bien revestido para una persona como ella.

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a ver a ese paciente, que por lo sabía era algo impaciente.

-Y, ¿por qué no viene el acá? Yo no soy ningún tipo de niñera ni nada por el estilo, las personas que estén enfermas deberían venir acá, ya que podríamos tener mejores cuidados para ellos. Yo no voy a andar con todas mis cosas para arriba y para abajo-protestó Hermione al director de San Mungo.

-Atente a lo que te ordenamos, Granger, sabes que debemos hacer lo que quieren los pacientes, no importa que tan respetada sanadora seas, ni que seas la mejor de San Mungo, sino lo que nos piden, ellos pidieron a la mejor sanadora de todo San Mungo y yo te encomendé a ti.-dijo el señor Beens. Detrás de su escritorio detrás de su revista.-Además, es una familia respetada por todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Quiénes son? Que todo el mundo dice lo mismo.-dijo Hermione impaciente, sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente al director.

-No se si los conocerás, se llaman Malfoy de apellido.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione, parándose de sorpresa.

-Si, ¿los conoces?

-Si, por desgracia.-susurró- ¿Quién es el enfermo?-dijo Hermione, temiendo al contestación.

-Un tal Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, no. Lo único que me faltaba, tener que aguantar al idiota de Malfoy-Hermione suspiró de rabia, _no podía ser, tener que cuidar a Malfoy._

-Como sea, si lo conoces mejor, necesito que te vayas hoy mismo, así que toma lo que precises y nos vemos mañana.

-Si, nos vemos-dicho eso, Hermione salió del consultorio del director.

Hermione se encaminó a su consultorio, tenía que llevar mil cosas, no podía ser, mañana tenía una sita con un paciente del mundo muggle, ya que era Doctora también. Ella vivía en Londres, le resultaba lindo vivir ahí. Tenía serios planes de agrandar su casa, comprar nuevas cosas y muchas otras cosas, pero ahora todo se veía afectado por un Malfoy.

-Siempre lo mismo-pensó, mientras se sentaba en su sillón individual frente a su fiel computadora portátil. Espero que los Malfoy tuvieran al menos un dormitorio decente para que ella pudiera dejar sus sagradas cosas, pero dudaba mucho que se quedara en esa casa. Ella vería que es lo que le pasaba a Malfoy, si era que estaba enfermo, por que normalmente le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que ya no lo veía, y tenía una pequeña curiosidad en ver como estaba.

Así que se dispuso a juntar sus cosas, agarró su maletín, su computadora y se fue, dispuesta a ir a su casa, para buscar algunas cosas indispensables.

Malfoy tenía una linda casa, típica de un Malfoy, en Londres, también, para suerte de Hermione. Eso significaba que no tendría ningún tipo de problemas para trasladarse a su casa si lo necesitaba. Además ella tenía un lindo auto, un Mercedes Benz azul marino, muy lindo por cierto, eso de ser doctora y sanadora a la vez, le estaba dando resultando. Paró su auto, junto a dos autos muy lindos: uno era exactamente igual al de Hermione, la única diferencia era el color, era plateado; el otro auto era un Land Roger, un auto muy lujoso, de color negro;, luego de haber pasado la entrada, en la que se encontraban unas grandes rejas doradas con el emblema Draco Malfoy entre las rejas, se dispuso a bajar su maletín con las cosas indispensables, lo demás que necesitara lo bajaría después.

Tocó el timbre, _muy original_ -pensó.-_Y eso que es un Malfoy_.

Una linda joven le abrió al puerta, al parecer debía ser su sirvienta.

-_Típico-pensó.- Los Malfoy siempre se consiguen un sirviente que les haga los gustos, espero que al menos tenga un sueldo decente._

-Hola, soy la Sanadora Granger, vine a ver al señor...

-Si, pase. La esta esperando-dijo al sirvienta.

Tenía un largo comedor enseguida de la entrada, muy lindo por cierto, con columnas de mármol doradito claro. Hasta parecía que la casa no estaba tan mal, considerando que era un Malfoy. Lo sorprendente era encontrar unos lindos Pándanos y unas Bromelias muy lindas también. Las plantas de interior siempre le habían gustado a Hermione, y se veían muy bien en esa parte de la casa de Malfoy. Aunque ella habría puesto algunas otras con flores como por ejemplo: unas Fatsias Japónicas y algunas Violetas Africanas, pero...

La sirvienta, no le gustaría llamarla así, así que decidió preguntarle el nombre...

-Disculpa-la muchacha se dio vuelta-¿Tú nombre es..?

-Oh, lo siento. No acostumbran preguntarme eso las personas que frecuentan la casa del señor Malfoy, me llamo Amelia.-dijo al muchachita sonriendo.

-Bien. ¿Puedes llamarme Hermione, si no te molesta?-pidió Hermione, sin esperar una respuesta, prosiguió-¿Dónde esta el inso... el señor Malfoy, Amelia?-terminó amablemente.

-Esta en su habitación, señorita Granger... Hermione-corrigió Amelia, cuando Hermione la miró.

-Disculpa, Amelia-dijo Hermione, mientras subía las escaleras, detrás de ella-¿El señor Malfoy esta solo o con su esposa?

-¿Esposa? ¿Qué esposa? El señor Malfoy es soltero, no tiene esposa.

-Oh-_interesante, un tipo como Malfoy sin nadie, ¿solo, _le resultaba raro, pero se contuve en seguir preguntando.

-Aunque a veces, la señorita Parkinson frecuenta la casa-dijo Amelia de repente.

-¿Pansy Parkinson? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si, ella. ¿La conoce?

-Si. Los conozco a los dos: a Malfoy y a la ... señorita Parkinson.

-Oh. Bueno, llegamos-dijo Amelia parándose delante de una puerta blanca.

-Gracias, Amelia.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa, solo haga sonar la campanita que se encuentra en la mesa de luz del señor Malfoy.-dicho eso, Amelia desapareció detrás de las columnas de mármol.

Hermione golpeó la puerta, y una voz fuerte y varonil, le indico que pasara.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, vio a un Draco Malfoy recostado en la cama con unas tres almohadas detrás de su cabeza, con el control remoto de un televisor 21 pulgadas de pantalla plana. Plateado.

-Hola, Malfoy-dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Draco.

-¿Granger?-dijo Malfoy sin poder creerlo.-¿Tú eres la mejor sanadora de San Mungo? Se nota que están pasando por momentos difíciles.

-Ahórrate las ofensas, Malfoy. Déjame ver que es lo que te pasa.-dijo Hermione seriamente, nunca mezclaba el trabajo con el pasado. Hermione tomó una de las muñecas de Malfoy y le tomó el pulso.-Parece normal. Dime, ¿cuáles son tus síntomas?

-¿Qué síntomas? Oh, los síntomas-Hermione levantó una ceja.-Ehh, dolor de cabeza, por lo que me dijo Amelia tuve fiebre, y ganas de vomitar, y bueno... vomité. Ehh, ¿qué más?-le preguntó a Hermione.

-No lo sé. Si no lo sabes tu, que los estás sufriendo...

-Ah, cierto. Me duele todo el cuerpo, no tengo ganas de hacer nada-¿_Alguna vez las tuviste?_ Pensó Hermione, pero se quedó callada- Ehh, no se me ocurre nada más.

-Bueno, Malfoy, lamento decirte que al parecer lo que tienes es una pequeña gripe natural de un cambio de clima, nada más. Pero te voy a tratar de cerca ya que me parecen raro los vómitos.-dijo Hermione pensativa.

-¿De cerca?-preguntó Malfoy-Yo no pienso dormir contigo.

-No seas idiota, Malfoy. No me refería a eso... Dios!

-Bueno, ¿era una manera de decir, lo siento. ¿Dónde están mis medicamentos, y las porquerías que tengo que tomar?

-Bueno, eso no lo tengo acá, voy a ir a buscarlos a San Mungo, y ya vuelvo en unos minutos. Espérame acá, que yo ya vuelvo. Puede ser que pase por casa a buscar algunas cosas, ya vuelvo. –Hermione se disponía a salir del cuarto...

-No espera!-dijo Draco-La chimenea esta acá-dio señalando un gran hoyo en la pared.

-No Malfoy, tengo auto propio, no necesito ir en Polvos Flu, yo vivo acá en Londres, también.

-Oh, claro. No te pierdas, no sea que no estés muy acostumbrada a este tipo de casas... Y por cierto ¿qué tipo de auto tienes? No me digas que es el gran Ford Anglia de los Weasley...

-No, Malfoy-dijo ella, y cerró la puerta, pero de repente Hermione apareció otra vez detrás de la puerta-Es uno igual al tuyo plateado...

-Oh, buen auto, debes haber ahorrado unos cuantos años para comprarlo...

-No es necesario, me va bien en lo que hago por si no te diste cuenta..-y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Malfoy se levantó y se asomó a la ventana detrás del visillo, y vio el auto de Hermione, _un lindo auto-_pensó.-_Granger esta algo cambiada y algo arrogante._

-_Granger esta linda_-pensó Malfoy mientras la veía subir al auto, con ese traje tan sensual, en su opinión, de color marroncito claro. Esa pollera le quedaba muy linda, una pollera por debajo de las rodillas, pero le quedaba bien, aunque el hubiera preferido una más corta.

Malfoy no estaba mal, bueno, nunca había sido uno de esos chicos feos, pero... Ahora esta mas lindo...-pensó Hermione.

Cuando llegó a San Mungo, habló con el director.

-Por Dios, me mandaron a la casa de Malfoy para ver que tenía una leve gripe... por Dios. No...si es increíble-protestó ella.

-Bueno, el llamó y pidió una sanadora, no le iba a negar... además pagó muy bien. Y.. bueno, nos hace falta algo de dinero para remodelar el lugar.-comentó el director sin prestarle mucha atención a la cara de indignación de Hermione.

-Como sea, vine a buscar algunas medicamentos, nada más. Y luego me voy...

-Pero si es eso nomás, podemos mandar a alguna enfermera que se encargue de él...

-No, yo me encargo, yo empecé con Malfoy, lo termino yo, sabes como soy.-miró al director y salió.

Tenía que buscar algunas cosas, algunos medicamentos, lo que le preocupaba era eso de que hubiera vomitado, pero de seguro debía ser por la fiebre alta y estaba segura de eso. Agarró unos buenos jarabes, pastillas y algunas cosas más para bajar la fiebre. Y se fue.

Draco no se sentía muy bien, de repente los ojos se le cerraban, era extraño. Le venían nuevamente las ganas de vomitar, no podía alcanzar la campana para llamar a Amelia. Así que se estiró, pero igualmente no la pudo alcanzar. Se dispuso a esperar a Granger, recién había sentido un ruido de auto, así que de seguro era ella.

Cuando Hermione llegó la casa de Draco, se bajó del auto, tocó la puerta fue atendida por Amelia, subió las escaleras sola y llegó al cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que Malfoy estaba en el piso.

Corrió hacia él.

-Malfoy! -dijo Hermione, algo desesperada, Malfoy no despertaba, estaba pálido, más de lo normal, le tomó el pulso, estaba algo acelerado, le tocó la frente, hervía, tenía mucha fiebre, de seguro eso había provocado que se desmayara.

Tocó la campanita y Amelia apareció.

-Oh, Dios, señor Malfoy!-gritó Amelia y corrió hacia Hermione y Draco que estaban en el piso. Hermione sostenía a Malfoy sobre ella.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo, necesitamos ponerlo de vuelta sobre la cama. –le pidió Hermione a Amelia.

Hermione y Amelia lograron ponerlo de vuelta sobre la cama.

-Amelia, necesito que me traigas un vaso de agua, y una bolsa de agua fría, por favor. Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre. Oh, y alcohol.

-Enseguida, Hermione.-dijo Amelia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Draco!-intentó despertarlo Hermione. Era en vano.-Oh, Dios, Malfoy, estas hirviendo, ¿por qué tienes fiebre tan alta?

Amelia apareció con el vaso de agua y la bolsa.

-Dame, Amelia, Gracias.

Hermione tomó la bolsa de agua fría y se la puso a Malfoy en al cabeza. _Eso calmaría un poco la fiebre_-pensó.

-¿Me alcanzas esas pastillas que están sobre la mesa del escritorio, Amelia? Necesito darle eso para bajarle la fiebre, sino baja tendremos que meterlo en la ducha. Pero primero el alcohol, vamos a ver si Draco vuelve en sí.

Hermione humedeció con alcohol un algodoncito que tenía en su portafolios, y lo pasó unas cuantas veces por debajo de la nariz de Malfoy.

Malfoy abrió los ojos despacio. Y se encontró con al cara de Hermione y Amelia parada a su lado.

-Malfoy, ¿me oyes?-preguntó Hermione.

-No me he muerto. ¿Y, qué es ese olor asqueroso?

-Alcohol. Ahora, tomate esto por que si no te lo tomas tal vez en unos días si estés muerto-le dijo acercándole dos pastillas y el vaso de agua, mientras Amelia le levantaba la cabeza al chico.-Toma las pastillas, Draco.

Draco obedeció. Luego agarró el vaso de agua que Hermione tenía.

Hermione se había quedado esa noche cuidando a Malfoy en su cuarto, no fuera que Malfoy despertara con fiebre otra vez o le sucediera algo y ella estuviera durmiendo placidamente en el cuarto de al lado. Se había pasado toda la noche en su computadora portátil arreglando su agenda. Ya que no tendría tiempo en esos días para otros pacientes que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Draco se despertó por la mañana vio a Hermione dormida sobre su computadora que por cierto estaba en su escritorio, en el cual se encontraba la computadora de Malfoy, también.

-Se veía bien durmiendo-pensó-Pero era notablemente notorio, que la sangre sucia de Granger estaba más bonita de lo común, bueno que antes. Ahora se daba cuenta de por que Viktor Krum y ese otro chico importante de Cormac McLaggen le hubiera hecho caso. El sin embargo nunca en la vida se hubiera fijado en Granger. Nunca.

Granger estaba linda, el estaba más lindo que nunca, simplemente lo sabía, por que se miraba todo los días en el gran espejo de pie que tenía junto a su adorado guardarropa, que por cierto contenía ropa muy linda y cara. Todo como a el le gustaba.

Hola!

Mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. De Hermione y Draco como ya lo deben de haber notado, jaja.

Espero que me dejen reviews para ver si les gustó. Si veo que les gustó actualizaré pronto.

Un beso, chau. Carolin.


	2. Compras

Capítulo 2: Compras 

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y miró instintivamente hacia la cama de Draco. El no estaba. Así se dispuso a buscar al arrogante de Malfoy.

Sintió unos ruidos, como de agua que caía, entonces cayó en al cuenta de que Malfoy se debía estar bañando.

Hermione fue a su dormitorio en la casa de Draco y se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Granger, soy yo.

-Oh, Malfoy, me estoy cambiando, ya salgo, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó ella mientras se ponía un lindo vestido azul oscuro, con unos zapatos negros de punta que combinaban muy bien. El vestido tenía un escote no muy pronunciado ya que no era de esas chicas que les gustaba mostrar mucho.

-¿Te falta mucho?-preguntó Draco, detrás de la puerta.

-Ya...ya salgo, listo-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Malfoy la quedó mirando atónico, a Hermione ese vestido azul le quedaba muy bien. Su cabello normalmente con rulitos no muy definidos, era totalmente lacio. Con una live inclinación hacia la izquierda que le ocultaba la frente.

-Te ves bien-dijo Malfoy sin poder contenerlo.

-Gracias, tengo que ir al Sanatorio de acá de Londres, en el mundo muggle, tengo algunos pacientes que atender, ya que al parecer tu estas bien.

-Bueno, no muy bien, pero...-mintió Malfoy. Mientras bajaba las escaleras con Hermione.

-¿Qué te duele?-preguntó Hermione algo desconfiada.

-No, no es nada.

-Bueno, en primer lugar tu no deberías andar para arriba y para abajo, deberías estar acostado mirando tele o algo por el estilo, Draco.

-¿Draco? ¿Me llamaste Draco?-preguntó Malfoy incrédulo.

-Si, si no molestes-dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

Hermione levantó las cejas y lo miró sorprendida.

-Tu definitivamente no estás bien. ¿Qué te tomaste, Malfoy?

-Nada, yo sería incapaz. No me tomé nada, Granger, no molestes.-replicó el rubio-Solo quiero ir contigo.

-¿A qué?

-Bueno, es que necesito hacer unas compras en Londres para olvidarme de todo lo que me duele-dijo Draco mostrándole a Hermione su tarjeta de crédito.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Tienes suerte de que hoy este soleado, Malfoy, por que sino no ibas a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso ahora eres mi madre?

-No, por suerte. Tengo que cuidarte para que no sufras otra recaída como ayer.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-No, tienes que desayunar, Malfoy!

-Pero,-dijo Malfoy mirando la puerta principal y luego mirando el comedor principal-No puede ser, Granger. No puedo comer, no me molestes.

-¿Por qué no puedes comer?-dijo Hermione parada en al mitad de la gran sala principal de Draco

-Por que...¿qué diablos te puede llegar a importar a ti?-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No vas a ninguna parte, Malfoy-dijo reteniendo por el brazo-Vas a comer, y me importa por que soy tu doctora. Fin del asunto.

-Basta! Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, ni mis padres lo hacen, no voy a permitir que una sangre sucia como tu lo haga.

-No me llegan tus ofensas, Malfoy. Nunca me han llegado, así que me vas a hacer caso, por que sino...

-Sino, ¿qué?-preguntó Draco con malicia.

-Sino, no sales de la casa. Hasta que yo lo ordene. Y no creas que no puedo hacerlo.

-Esta bien-Malfoy no la miró, simplemente se dirigió al comedor, y se sentó en una silla-Amelia, quiero que me traigas algo de sushi. Y algunos vegetales.

-Enseguida, señor Malfoy.-contestó Amelia, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Por qué sos así con Amelia?-preguntó Hermione, mientras se sentaba a la mesa a acompañar a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué le pago y tengo derecho a hacerlo?-le dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-No, eso no puede ser así, Malfoy, por que ella es una persona como cualquier otra.

-Oh, vamos, Granger, no empieces con tus estupideces.

-No son estupideces, Malfoy. Eres un arrogante y un cretino.

-¿Por qué insultas? ¿Por qué? Una vez que no te insulto, me insultas.

-Basta, Malfoy deja el dramatismo y comete tu sushi.

-No es dramatismo y me como el sushi cuando quiera, no cuando tu me lo ordenes.

-Hay, Dios, eres un inmaduro.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo él, mientras comía el sushi.-Por cierto, ¿no comes nada?

-No tengo hambre.

-Ah, claro, pero a mi si me haces comer. Eso es tan injusto, que no tengo palabras para nombrarlo.

-Cada vez más dramático, Malfoy. Termínate eso, que me tengo que ir, ¿quieres? A demás espero que mañana ya me pueda ir de acá. Ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien, estoy listo, vamonos.

Draco y Hermione salieron en busca de sus autos.

-No, Draco, vamos en el mío.-dijo Hermione viendo que Draco se dirigía hacia su Mercedes plateado descapotable. Igual al de Hermione, lo único que Hermione no le había sacado el techo al suyo.

-No, tu anda en el tuyo, yo voy en el mío-replicó.

-Dios, como quieras. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, ¿esta bien, Malfoy?

-Si, -Draco se subió al auto dando un salto por encima de la puerta, mientras que Hermione abría la puerta de su preciado auto-Nos vemos, sangre sucia.

-Ya cállate, Malfoy.-le gritó Hermione-No cambias más, eres y serás por siempre un engreído, lástima que no te dejé morir ayer, eso habría sido muy lindo-dijo pensativamente-pero, por desgracia eres un paciente-.

-Y bueno, Granger, pero estoy vivito y coleando gracias a ti-Malfoy la miró directamente a los ojos, y ella sintió algo raro en su estómago, mientras el le dirigía una última sonrisa, y pasaba enfrente de ella, que esperaba a que Malfoy pasara delante-

-Como sea-dijo ella, mientras seguía a Malfoy.

-Nos vemos-le gritó Malfoy, mientras los dos se dirigían a diferentes direcciones-Tal vez, te compre algo.

-No gracias, tengo dinero propio.

-Como quieras, yo hago lo que yo quiera.-dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo, y aceleró el coche.

Hermione hacia un movimiento negativo con al cabeza mientras iba en dirección hacia el sanatorio, iba retrasada cinco minutos.

-T_odos los doctores se retrasan_-pensó.-_Oh, tengo que reunirme con Ron hoy_.-se había olvidado completamente de Ron.-_Me reuniré con él después de que termine la consulta._

-_¿Qué me voy a comprar?_-pensaba Malfoy, mientras se dirigía a quien sabe donde hasta que se decidiera_-Bueno, veré, tal vez, me compre algunos pantalones y algunas camisas, si eso, hacia como tres días que no me compraba camisas, eso era demasiado tiempo, eso lo había producido su gripe. Maldita gripe!_

Se dirigió a su tienda preferida, y paró el coche. Tres chicas que pasaron por al lado de él, le sonrieron, y le sonrió.

-_No podía uno dejar insatisfecha a una mujer_-pensó.-_Las admiradoras son muy importantes en la vida._

Tenía tantos pacientes que las horas se le hacían años, la lista era enorme, nunca había tenido tanta gente para atender. Era horrible, agotador...

-_Oh, no, yo estoy acá, intentando curar todos los problemas de la gente, mientras Malfoy esta de compras, ¡con lo que me gusta salir de compras! Maldito Malfoy -_ella tenía un gran guardarropas, quien sabe si no era tan grande como el de Malfoy- _Bueno, no importa voy a comprarme algunas prendas luego del trabajo, me harán relajarme, es lo que acostumbro hacer cuando estoy estresada, así que es lo que voy a hacer. _

Luego del trabajo se dispuso a ir a su tienda preferida. Estacionó el coche, justo delante de un coche igual al de ella, lo único que plateado.

-_Igual al coche de idiota de Malfoy-_pensó. Mientras se bajaba.

-_Oh, Dios, que bien me queda esta camisa,-_pensó Malfoy mirándose al espejo_- Me la llevo, y estas otras cuatro también me quedan demasiado bien, ¡perfectas para mi!_

_Bueno, veamos algunos pantalones, estos jean que tengo me quedan bien-_pensó contemplando su esbelta figura frente al espejo-_Si, no lo voy a pensar mucho más, son míos, y de nadie más, me los voy a llevar._

_Veamos algunos otros..._

_-Oh, Dios, lo mejor que hay, venir a mi tienda preferida a comprarme los vestidos que están al moda, algunos lindo y bueno, la mayoría caros, pero bueno, para que era doctora, para hacerse los gustos-_pensó mientras entraba a la parte de ropa fina y cara.

Comenzó a mirar unos vestidos celestes muy lindos, aunque habían de todos los colores, pero los celeste eran definitivamente los más lindos.

-_Tengo que probármelo-_pensó, agarrando uno de los celestes. Lo agarró y siguió mirando algunos otros muy lindos, agarró todos los que le gustaban y los llevó al probador, en total deberían ser como unos diez no más, vestidos.-_Uh, como me queda este,-pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo de arriba abajo,-Por donde me miren me veo bien. ¡Es mío!_

Mientras tanto en el probador de al lado... (n/a: jaja)

-_Genial, el mejor jean de la época, y ¿quién se lo lleva? Yo, por supuesto. Por supuesto. Bueno, veamos un regalito para la pobre de Granger, no debe tener ni para comprarse un par de zapatos de marca..._

Salió del probador.

-_Tal ves algún vestido negro le quedara bien-pensó Malfoy-Alguno con un lindo escote, jaja. ¿Cómo se le vería algo así en Granger?_

_-Genial!-pensó Hermione, mirando como el quedaba un lindo vestido rojo con unos zapatos negros, que combinaban perfectamente.-Es perfecto, tiene un buen escote, no muy extravagante, pero tampoco tímido. ¡Es simplemente perfecto para mí! Hecho a mi medida y todo..._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir voy a llevar estos vestidos: uno negro, uno azul, uno rojo, celeste y por último uno beige. Los zapatos, unos muy lindos de todos los colores, de punta fina, muy elegante como me gustan. Genial!_

Voy a llevar todo esto-le dijo a la mujer que la estaba atendiendo.

-Bueno, ya se lo cobran y empaquetan en la caja, señorita Granger. Gracias nuevamente por su compra.-dijo la muchacha.

-Gracias, Clemence.

-_Bueno, me llevo esta linda compra. Un lindo vestido para Granger, muy lindo vestido. Mi compra fue genial, muchos jean, y camisas, quien lo hubiera creído._

Bueno, me llevo todo esto, Armando-le dijo Draco al hombre que lo estaba atendiendo.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Ya le cobran en la caja y le empaquetan sus cosas. Gracias por su compra.

-Siempre un placer-dijo Draco sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia la caja.

_-Por suerte no había nadie para cobrar, bueno, casi nunca había mucha gente, por que era un lugar caro, y no mucha gente podía ir a hacerse los gustos a ese tipo de lugares._ –pensó Hermione-_Amo este lugar._

-_Genial! No hay nadie para cobrar solo una muchacha, se veía muy bien de atrás...-pensó Malfoy- Amo este lugar, siempre tienen todo lo que me gusta. Mi marcas preferidas, mis líneas de ropa preferidas, nunca hay mucha gente, es simplemente el mejor lugar para hace comprar de todo Londres-Pero esperen un momento, el conocía a esa muchacha que estaba justo delante de él..._

-¿Granger?-preguntó en vos alta.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione dándose vuelta.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-preguntó Malfoy atónico.

-Eso quisieras-contestó ella sarcásticamente.-Vine a hacer unas pequeñas compras.

-_No era necesario que mencionara "pequeñas compras" por que como el bien había pensado Granger no tenía nada más que una bolsa... Pero, ¿qué diablos?-_pensó Malfoy, una muchacha había dejado, diez bolsas junto a la primera.

-¿Pequeña compra, eh?-se le escapó a Malfoy

-Si, es que me gusta salir a comprar ropa me distrae_-_ dijo Hermione seriamente. –Bueno, Malfoy, yo ahora voy a encontrarme con Ron, y después voy a tú casa.

-¿Señorita, le ayudamos a poner sus cosas en el coche?-preguntó un muchacho que miraba muy fijamente a Hermione como bien notó Draco.

-S...-no alcanzó a decir Hermione.

-No! Yo la ayudo. Gracias igual-dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

-Gracias, Malfoy, pero no es necesario, tienes todas tus cosas aquí también.

-Puedo dejar las tuyas en tu auto y venir por las mías, es simple-le dijo Malfoy mientras pagaba sus cosas y otras diez bolsas aparecían sobre el mostrador.-Bueno, vamos a ver-dijo agarrando algunas bolsas junto con Hermione.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione, mientras Draco dejaba todas las bolsas en el auto de ella.

-No te acostumbre, Granger. Peor, ¿vas a ver a Weasley?-preguntó de repente.

-Si, quedé en encontrarme con él, tenemos cosas que hablas-dijo mientras subía a el auto.-Gracias, por ayudarme con las bolsas, Malfoy. Algún día espero poder no te devolverte el favor.

-Muy graciosa, Granger, pero ¿sales con Weasley?

-No...por ahora-dicho eso, arrancó el auto dejando a Malfoy parado como un estúpido.

Draco volvió a la tienda a buscar todas sus nuevas prendas, las puso en el auto y se dispuso en ir a su casa.

Cuando llegó vio que había un auto rojo parado junto a su hermoso Land Rogue( n/A: o como sea q se escribe) negro. Y lo reconoció enseguida.

Bajó del auto, dejando sus cosas en él. Ya que sus empleados lo harían por él.

A penas abrió la puerta una masa de pelo rubio lo invadió a besos.

-Pansy-a penas pudo pronunciar el.

-Hola, Draco, amor-dijo la muchacha mientras se separaba del desesperado Malfoy.-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien, gracias.-dijo alejándose considerablemente de la chica-¿Y tú?

-Mejor ahora-dijo mirándolo con picardía (n/a: q zorra!)

Draco sonrió, Pansy no le gustaba hacia mucho tiempo, pero ella se empeñaba a intentar demostrar lo contrario.

-Bueno, Pansy, sabes, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, lo siento. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Bueno, es una lástima que esas cosas no me incluyan a mi, pero...

-Si, una lástima-dijo Draco intentando disimular sus enormes ganas de sacar a patadas a Pansy.-Bueno, nos vemos, Pansy.

-Eso espero, amor-le dijo Pansy, besándolo en la boca.

Draco cerró la puerta tras la muchacha.

-Por fin...-suspiró.-Amelia, necesito que le digas a Orlando que me baje las cosas del auto, si serías tan amable.

-Con mucho gusto, señor Malfoy.

-Gracias.

_Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Me he comenzado a entusiasmar con esta historia, me gusta mucho. Espero que a ustedes también les comience a gustar._

_Dejen reviews, gracias_

_Chau_


	3. ¿Comenzando a sentir cosas?

Capítulo 3: ¿Comenzando a sentir cosas? 

Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala principal de la casa, mirando la puerta de la entrada con mucho aprecio.

_-Granger no llega más, dijo que iría a ver a el pelirrojo, ¿pero dónde diablos se metió? Hace una cuantas horas que debería estar aquí_.-pensó Malfoy.-_Bueno, capas que no esta con el pelirrojo, capas que esta en el Sanatorio o en San Mungo, tengo que recordar que es sanadora y se le puede presentar alguna emergencia. Pero, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo acá, en el living de mi casa, solo, sentado, mirando la puerta, esperando que entre por ella Granger?_

Sintió el ruido de un auto estacionar, de seguro era Granger, por suerte estaba con el pijama, se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina, abrió la heladera y sacó un jarrón lleno de jugo de naranja. Debía disimular el hecho de que estuviera a esas horas de la noche, no le iba a decir que la estaba esperando a ella, por que no tenía sentido. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a el, a las horas que llegara la sangre sucia de Granger?

_Sintió la puerta abrirse. No se acordaba de haberle dado una llave a Hermione, para que entrara..._

Dejó el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Camino hasta la sala principal, con la varita en alto y vio una sombra que se movía detrás de él, se dio vuelta...

-Oh, diablos, Granger, me asustaste-dijo sobresaltado, mientras veía a una tranquila Hermione.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto, Malfoy?

-Nada, solo vine a buscar un vaso de jugo, ¿qué te tiene que importar lo que hago, Granger, diablos, eres una metida.

-Como sea, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir q mañana tengo que levantarme temprano ya que me voy a la mañana, al parecer ya cure al pequeño Malfoy con gripe.-se burló ella, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. ¿Viste al pelirrojo?

-¿"Qué te tiene que importar a quien veo, Malfoy? Diablos, res un metido"

-Ja-ja- Granger, yo al menos te contesté cuando preguntaste, ahora es tu turno ¿los viste?

-Si...

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Son novios?

-No, Malfoy, yo no soy novia de Ron y no pienso cerlo ya tuve suficiente con el, hace dos años.

-Pero, tu me dijiste...

FLASHBACK

-No! Yo la ayudo. Gracias igual-dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

-Gracias, Malfoy, pero no es necesario, tienes todas tus cosas aquí también.

-Puedo dejar las tuyas en tu auto y venir por las mías, es simple-le dijo Malfoy mientras pagaba sus cosas y otras diez bolsas aparecían sobre el mostrador.-Bueno, vamos a ver-dijo agarrando algunas bolsas junto con Hermione.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione, mientras Draco dejaba todas las bolsas en el auto de ella.

-No te acostumbre, Granger. Peor, ¿vas a ver a Weasley?-preguntó de repente.

-Si, quedé en encontrarme con él, tenemos cosas que hablas-dijo mientras subía a el auto.-Gracias, por ayudarme con las bolsas, Malfoy. Algún día espero poder no te devolverte el favor.

-Muy graciosa, Granger, pero ¿sales con Weasley?

-No...por ahora-dicho eso, arrancó el auto dejando a Malfoy parado como un estúpido.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo recuerdo, Malfoy. Lo dije para molestarte.

-¿Para molestarme? ¿Cómo me ibas a molestar? Si a mi no me gustas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, era para verte la cara que sostienes en este momento.-dijo ella y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Maldita, Granger!-dijo Malfoy. Mientras se disponía a ir a su cuarto, o sea el cuarto de al lado.

-Te sentí-gritó Hermione del otro lado.

-¿Qué me importa?

-...

Malfoy se acostó. Se tapó hasta la nariz, y pensó...

-Granger me esta haciendo sentir cosas que no pensé sentir por ella nunca-arrugó el entrecejo-Maldita sangre sucia! No me va a empezar a gustar, yo lo voy a impedir.

Mientras tanto desde el otro cuarto, Hermione se estaba desvistiendo, y se metió en la cama.

-_¿Me pasa algo con Malfoy?-se preguntó en la oscuridad-¿Me pasa algo con él? No imposible... si Ron y Harry se enteraran de que le estaba empezando a gustar un Malfoy, y para peor de todo, el que había sido enemigo suyo desde que habían comenzado Hogwarts , ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! no, no lo voy a permitir..._

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño raro del que ya no se acordaba. Miró el reloj, las 9:05, se desperezó, se sentó en la cama, agarró la ropa que se iba a poner hoy, y se fue a bañar.

_-_Granger, sal de ahí!-Hermione sintió unos gritos detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Malfoy, ¡déjame en paz, al menos en al ducha, vete!-le gritó ella, tranquilamente.

-¿Te vas hoy?-sintió a Draco.

-Si, Malfoy, me voy hoy. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz tomar un ducha?. Por favor, Malfoy, ándate, no quiero tener que salir a sacarte a patadas del dormitorio.-contestó ella.

-Inténtalo-dijo la vos de Malfoy.-Estoy en mi casa, en uno de mis dormitorios, y no pienso moverme de aquí. Da gracias a Dios, que no entré a mi baño, el cual estas usando tú.

-Más te vale, que no lo hagas.

-¿Por? ¿Qué piensas hacer, sangre sucia?

-Sacarte a patadas por...

-Ese vocabulario no es apropiado para una sanadora y doctora decente como tu.

-Vete!

-No!

-Ya verás-Hermione terminó de ducharse, se envolvió en su bata favorita ysa lió en busca de Malfoy.

-Malfoy!-dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta del baño.-Vete de aquí!

Malfoy la quedo mirando.

-_Que bien le quedaba esa bata blanca, se le veía muy bien. -_Era una bata corta, no era de esas largas por el tobillo, era una corta por las rodillas_-, Granger si que se ve bien ahí dentro, ya me gustaría saber como es sin esa bata aunque le quede tan sensual...-pensó con entusiasmo-No! Recuerda que es Granger, Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia..._

-¿Qué tanto miras, Malfoy? ¿Nunca haz visto una mujer en bata?-se burló ella, mientras agarraba un jean azul claro y una remera blanca.

-Oh, si que he visto-dio el levantando las cejas, mientras señalaba que si con la cabeza-Claro, que he visto.

-No, necesito que empieces a pensar en todas las mujeres con las que te acostaste, Malfoy, solo tómalo con calma y recuerda algo muy importante, yo no estoy aquí por que me haya acostado contigo, estoy aquí por que te estoy cuidando.-dijo ella mientras volvía hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Te vas a poner eso?

-Si, ¿por? ¿No te gusta? Recuerda que no me importa.

-No, es que te compré algo.

-¿Me compraste algo?-dijo Hermione emocionada abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Si, ehh..., mira, aquí lo tienes.-dijo él entregándole a Hermione una gran caja azul con un moño blanco.

-Gracias!-dijo ella, y salió nuevamente de bata, agarró la caja y se sentó en la cama.

Cuando abrió el regalo, vio que era un vestido que ella había estado viendo, y no se lo había comprado por que había gastado mucho dinero.

-Es preciosos, Malfoy, me encanta. Negro, como a mi me gusta-dijo ella muy entusiasmada-Bueno, yo también tengo algo para ti...-dijo y agarró una gran caja negra con un moño blanco que estaba sobre el escritorio.-Ten...

-Gracias, Granger. No era necesario-dijo el agarrando la caja y desatando el moño.

Cuando abrió la caja, vio que era un lindo traje de gala negro y una corbata azul oscura.

-Es lindo, Granger, gracias.-comentó él.

-Sabía que te gustaría, Malfoy. Bueno voy a vestirme.-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño, dejando su lindo vestido sobre la cama.

-No espera!-dijo Malfoy-Ehh, no te compré el vestido por que si, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta de gala conmigo?

Hermione levantó las cejas. El que la estaba invitado era el arrogante de Malfoy, era imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que necesito un acompañante y no sabía con quien ir. Me llegó la invitación el mismo día que llegaste a casa. Aunque no tenía planeado invitarte a ti, especialmente. Iba a invitar a Pansy, pero...

-Bueno, gracias. No se si puedo ir. ¿Cuándo es?

-Es mañana por la noche. A las 22:00 para se mas exacto, necesito que vayas como mi novia Granger.

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo tu novia? ¿En que diablos estás pensando Malfoy? Yo no soy tu novia, ¿por qué no llevas a Pansy? A ella si le gustaría ir como tu novia.

-No, es que no quiero llevar a Pansy. Es.. no la soporto. Es eso. No soporto a Pansy Parkinson, no la soporto a ella, ni a su querido auto, ni a su esmalte italiano, ni a su ropa francesa, ni a nada que le pertenezca, simplemente no la soporto. Ahora, dime si es que me vas a ayudar y sino, ya me conseguiré a alguien con quien ir, aunque no sea muy linda.

-Bueno, ehh, tomare eso como un cumplido, en primero lugar, Y bueno, si voy a ir contigo como tu novia, no creo que sea muy malo después de todo, ¿o sí?

-No lo creo. Recuerda que tu supuesto novio va a ser el deseado Draco Malfoy, el que todas las chicas quieren conquistar.

-Oh, es un honor para mi. Basta, Malfoy.

-Bueno, debes hacerte la idea de llamarme Draco o como quieras menos "Malfoy" como acostumbras ya que yo voy a hacer lo mismo, bueno, debemos fingir que somos novios, así que debemos hacer las cosas que hacen los novios.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo no me voy a besar contigo, Malfoy.

-No es que a mi me encante al idea, Granger.

-Como sea. ¿De quién es la fiesta?

-Es de mi jefe.

-¿Trabajas?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si, ¿qué creías?

-Bueno.. ehh...que no.

-Ahora lo sabes, mi jefe es un ricachón engreído con complejo de suficiencia, insoportable en una palabra.

-Creo saber como es-dijo ella, mirando a Draco.-En una palabra "tu".

-Muy graciosa, si yo soy así, el es aún peor.

-Genial, aguantar a dos Draco Malfoy en una sola noche no va a ser fácil...

_Holaaaaaaaa!_

_Qué les pareció? Ahora si que se pone bueno, agarrense por que en este próximo capítulo va a haber de todo un poco, amor, romance, besos, de todo un poco, va a estar demás!_

_Un beso, dejen reviews..._

**Contesto Reviews:**

**Isa:** gracias, me alegro que te guste, sos la primera que me escribió en este fic, así q muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Lizziehv16:** gracias, a mi me gusta bastante también. Jaja. Gracias por leerlo, espero q te guste también este otro capítulo.

**Chau.**


	4. Amor de sorpresa, sin previo aviso y

**Capítulo 4: Amor de sorpresa, sin previo aviso y sin consideración.**

El día de la fiesta llegó y Hermione tenía un muy lindo vestido negro que estrenar, mientras que Draco tenía el lindo traje, que por cierto según el le quedaba muy bien.

Draco tenía que pasar a buscar a Hermione por su casa, a las 21:00.

Hermione sabía que tenía que aprontarse dos horas antes para estar lista, y Draco tenía esa pequeña cualidad también, pero no demoraba tanto.

_Ya eran las 19:45_

Draco se dispuso a bañarse, tenía que estar listo a las 21:00, y el era medio lento, así trató de bañarse rápido. Salió del baño en una bata (n/a:uhh) blanca, su ropa esta sobre la cama, donde la había dejado Amelia. En perfectas condiciones, planchada, sin ninguna arruga visible. En cuanto vio la ropa recordó a Hermione...

-_¿Cómo le quedará ese vestido?-se preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, típica en el cuando pensaba en una mujer-Le debe de quedar bien, mejor que a la idiota de Pansy de seguro, tal ves no tan bien, pero... Hermione es más linda que Pansy, Dios, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando pensé que Pansy era linda?... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? _

Comenzó a ponerse el pantalón, la camisa...(se miró en el espejo)...

-Que bien me veo!-se dijo-Hoy mato en la fiesta! OH, pero si es cierto que Granger va como mi novia, que desgracia. Me muero de ganas de que la vea el idiota de McLaggen, se le va a caer todo. Y aún más cuando vea que esta conmigo, jaja.-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

Oh, no, la corbata, odio la corbata, siempre el mismo problema, pero no voy a llamar a Amelia, no quiero que piense mal, voy a intentar ponerla bien por mi mismo...

Hermione ya se había bañado, recién había salido de la ducha.

-Un record!-pensó-Entré a las 19:45 y salí a las 20:15, genial, estoy mejorando mis movimientos. Bueno, mi ropa, oh, mi vestido..

Su vestido reposaba tranquilamente en su cama, se veía lindo. Era un muy lindo vestido, uno de los más lindos que tenía...

-Que lindo vestido negro, Draco tiene buenos gustos...-pensó.

-¿Qué me voy a poner con el vestido? Ah, los zapatos negros-dijo en vos alta, mientras miraba sus hermosos zapatos nuevos de punta con taco aguja.-Esos son perfectos, elegantes, altos, bellos, caros, y muy lindos. Bueno, collar, ¿qué collar?-dijo mientras caminaba directo hacia su gran "cosito" (n/a: no me sale el nombre, lo siento) en el cual ponía sus hermosas joyas. Vio el collar de piedras en forma de triángulo, y le gustó mucho para ponérselo-Ese es perfecto, blanco, brillante y llamativo. Listo, a maquillarse se ha dicho...

Se sentó en una silla, enfrente de su mueble para maquillarse, mientras unos lindos ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada.

-Oh, Dios, esta corbata de mierda. La odio. Odio las corbatas...Listo!-se miró al espejo, lucía bien, aunque la corbata era un problema- Le tendré que pedir a Granger que me ayude, no hay otra opción. Bueno, este traje me queda bien, uno de los mejores que me he puesto, que realmente me queden tan bien... Granger tiene buen gusto definitivamente.

Se miró en el espejo de pie que tenía, lucía espléndido. Se dispuso a agarrar las llaves del Mercedes, esa ocasión merecía a un auto de mejor presencia que un Land Rover. Tomó las llaves que estaban cobre la mesita de luz, y se fue.

-Oh, Dios, tengo que apurarme o Draco va a llegar y no voy a estar lista, pero bueno, que me espere...-dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba de maquillar.

Se puso el lindo vestido, pero tenía un inconveniente, era de sierre en la espalda y no lograba alcanzarlo.

-Diablos!-rezongó.-Malfoy no tenía otro vestido que comprarme que uno con sierre atrás. Maldito Malfoy!

-Bueno, estoy llegando, bueno, eso creo-se dijo, mientras manejaba por unas lindas calles de Londres-Este es un buen barrio! No es un barrio de pobretones, quien lo hubiera pensado. La casa debe de estar por aquí, supuestamente, según las instrucciones de Hermione, su cara era blanca, de dos pisos, tenía unas rejas doradas en la entrada. Y unos lindos arbustos en al entrada.

Oh, aquí es-dijo mientras veía una casa grande, no tanto como la de el, pero era grande, blanca-Muy linda, casa. Granger cada vez me sorprende más...

Cuando el auto de Draco llegó hasta la rejas, estas se abrieron dándole paso a el auto.

-Oh, no, Draco ya llegó-dijo ella, que acababa de sentir el ruido inconfundible del auto de Draco, ya que eran iguales con el de ella.

Ella ya estaba maquillada, vestida por la mitad (el vestido desprendido en la espalada, aunque era un vestido que mostraba toda la espalda, tenía puestos sus zapatos y el collar), ahora estaba peinándose, tenía que hacer un lindo peinado, así que decidió hacerse unos lindos bucles.

-Bien, veamos como esta Granger, entonces-pensó Draco, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y miraba hacia una ventana del segundo piso, no sabía por que, pero estaba seguro de que era el dormitorio de Hermione-Veamos como le queda ese vestido...-pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada.

El timbre sonó, ella apretó el botón del contestador de la puerta y dijo:

-Pasa, Draco, ya te abrí. Estoy en el segundo piso, un dormitorio hacia la derecha, y luego hacia la izquierda, espero que entiendas, de todas maneras no creo que te pierdas.-le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Se había hecho los bucles en unos minutos, le quedaban muy bien, amaba su aparato de hacer bucles, siempre era tan rápido y eficiente, ya que ella tenía cabello enrulado, pero no era tan definido.

-Hermione, soy yo, Draco-dijo una vos detrás de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa, Draco-dijo ella, mientras se terminaba de arreglar su peinado.

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, mirándose en el espejo, mientras se recogía el cabello con un broche con piedritas muy bello. Esta linda.

-Draco, hola, necesito que me ayudes con el vestido-dijo ella parándose.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, no lo había podido contener, ella no se veía linda, se veía hermosa, era...se veía tan bien...El se quedo embobado mirando a Hermione. Ella sonrió, y se sonrojo levemente.

-Draco, ¿te vas a quedar toda la vida viéndome?dijo fastidiada-Por que tenemos que irnos, Draco, ¿puedes subirme el cierre del vestido?-dijo ella dándose vuelta, mientras Draco contemplaba esa espalda, que en su opinión era muy linda. La sangre sucia le estaba haciendo sentir cosas raras...

-Claro, Hermione-dijo el mientras se acercaba y le subía el sierre-Esto esta listo. Nada difícil, Granger.

-Bueno, yo no podía, me quedaba muy atrás y no podía por que se había trancado-dijo ella, defendiéndose, de repente, le prestó atención a Draco, el se veía muy bien, pero...-Draco, por Dios, todo hecho un muñequito y...-lo dijo sin pensar decirlo, pero trato de pasar inadvertida-Esa corbata...

-Si, soy un muñequito, eso ya lo sabía, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero..si me corbata, necesito tu ayuda en esto, no puedo...nunca pude arreglarme las corbatas.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy, querido-dijo en tono de burla-Yo te ayudo a arreglarte la corbata.

-Gracias, Granger.-dijo el acercándose lo suficiente como para que ella le pudiera arreglar la corbata.

-Tiene lindos labios,-pensó Draco mientras miraba a Hermione arreglarle la corbata-Que lindos labios! No! Recuerda quien es-dijo una voz en su cabeza- Es que...es tan linda. No puedo creer que ella sea Granger, la Granger que conocí cuando iba a Hogwarts, ahora esta tan linda...

-Por Dios, que bueno que esta Malfoy, nunca hubiera pensado algo así antes, esta tan divino, en una palabra-pensó ella, mirándolo de reojo-Lindo rubio!

-Lindo..este..Listo!-dijo ella, mirando la corbata de Draco.-Me quedó perfecta.

-Gracias, Granger, tu también sos perfecta, ehh, quiero decir, que a mi también me parece que quedó perfecta.-dijo Draco, sin mirar a Hermione.

-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó Hermione a él, mientras se miraba en el espejo por última vez, estaba perfecta, re linda-¿Draco?

-Eh..lo siento, son las..-consultó su reloj-Oh, diablos son las 21:45, vamos!

-Si,-dijo ella mientras agarraba la cartera negra, y Draco agarraba las llaves del auto que había tirado sobre la cama cuando entró y vio a Hermione.

-Oh, espera-dijo ella, después de haber bajado las escaleras y agarrar las llaves de la casa-Tengo que cerrar, por que mi empleada tiene el día libre.

-Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras empleada.-dijo el mientras salía por la puerta.

-Nunca lo pregúntate. A demás es una sola, y es muy buena conmigo, casi nunca esta acá, solo cuando necesito que se quede a cuidar la casa, le pido que se quede con el marido, por que es algo miedosa, y es una casa muy grande.-dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Si..-Draco se había quedado mirando a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente, no podía creerlo, pero tenía unas ganas locas de besarla.

-Draco, ¿estas bien?-preguntó ella algo preocupada. Las únicas cosas que se le venían a la cabeza fueron las enormes ganas de besar a Draco, pero eso no podía ser, era Draco Malfoy.

-Perfecto-dijo el mientras volvía en sí, sacaba las llave del bolsillo, y se encaminaba con Hermione hacia el auto. Ella caminaba bien, con cierta gracia, que dejaba a Draco algo distraído...

-Draco...yo..

No se aguantó las ganas, nunca se las había aguantado frente a una mujer linda, pero Hermione era diferente, el podía sentir eso, era simplemente diferente. La agarró de la cintura y la puso cuidadosamente contra el auto mientras sus labios se encontraban, se probaban...había sido largo y apasionado, ninguno de los dos había sentido algo parecido, y eso que Malfoy había tenido cierta experiencia con mujeres. Pero Hermione no se quedaba atrás, cuando salió de Hogwarts siguió ligando chicos lindos...(n/a: como claramente pueden ver)

-Draco,-alcanzó a decir Hermione, mientras aún lo besaba-¿Qué haces?dijo volviendo al mundo real.

-No...-dijo el con ganas de seguir besando esos dulces labios-NO! Que hago, Que estoy haciendo!

Ellos dos se alejaron a la misma vez y se miraron. No podían dejar de sentir esas "raras cosas" en sus estómagos (n/A: se, era mutua la cosa), se sentía bien, muy bien. Pero su orgullo no los hizo seguir.

Subieron al auto como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo hubiera sido algo normal...

No se hablaron en todo el camino hasta la fiesta, ni se miraban, directamente por supuesto, ya que se miraban de reojo todo el tiempo (n/a: jeje)

-Llegamos-dijo Draco, mientras estacionaba el coche.

-Me di cuenta-dijo ella mirando al gran mansión que tenía enfrente.

-Espera-dijo el mientras veía que Hermione intentaba abrir la puerta del auto-Yo te ayudo, recuerda que somos novios...-dijo el, y se bajó del auto.

-Claro, me había olvidado-mintió, ya que todo el camino había pensado en Draco, y en tenerlo como novio en la fiesta.

-Yo también, pero me acabo de acordar-mintió también (jaja), el también había pensado todo el camino en ese gran y largo beso que había tenido con Hermione.

Draco le abrió la puerta del auto a Hermione, y la ayudó a salir, como todo un caballero.

-Bueno, mi amor, vamos-dijo Hermione, mientras salía del auto, miraba a Draco y levantaba la cabeza elegantemente.

-Por supuesto, mi cielo-dijo el-Me permites?-le dijo mientras le mostraba el brazo para que ella se sujetara a él.

-Claro, Draco, cielo-dijo ella, aceptando...y enroscando su brazo en el de Draco.

Los dos se encaminaron muy elegantemente hacia la entrada de la fiesta...

**Hola! Bueno, como pueden notar, este capítulo es más pequeño que los otros, por que el próximo va a ser mucho más largo, y por cierto más interesante, por supuesto.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer mis fics, y en especial este.**

_**Como siempre, le recomiendo, mis otros fics:**_

**_De Ron y Hermione: Enamorados?_**

**_De Harry y Ginny, y Ron y Hermione.: Sexto año: cosas de parejas!_**

_**Espero que los lean también y me dejen alguna que otra reviews (jaja)**_

_**gracias**_

_**Contesto Reviews: Espero que a todos les guste cada vez más mi historia y que me sigan dejando Reviews:**_

_**Montse-90: **gracias, me alegro q te guste._

_**Isa: **jaja, acá te dejo mi nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. _

_**Momiji: Gracias**_

Alexandra: gracias´ 

_**Usy: **Muchas gracias..._


	5. La fiesta: una pelea, besos y algo más

**Capítulo 5: La Fiesta: una pelea, besos y algo más... **

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que había, habían magos y muggles muy importantes entreverados. Por lo que Malfoy me había dicho, el supuestamente había reconocido a algunos muggles muy famosos, y a grandes empresarios, pero yo no reconocí a ninguno de ellos, y eso que mis padres eran muggles.

En la entrada de la mansión habían dos hombres, uno era rubio, alto, flaco, y guapo, mientras que el otro era totalmente lo contrario. Ellos eran los que pedían la invitación, aunque a nosotros no nos la pidieron ya que se notaba que conocían a Malfoy, o al menos uno de ellos, "el lindo":

-Draco, es un honor de tenerte presente en esta fiesta, y supongo que usted-dijo señalando a Hermione muy interesadamente- debe ser Hermione Granger, sino me equivoco,-miró fijamente a Hermione- la eh visto por la televisión-de los muggles-susurró el hombre, -que por lo que notó Hermione no era guardia, sino que solamente estaba recibiendo a los invitados- al oído de Hermione-Bueno, es un gusto tenerlos aquí-dijo al ver la cara fulminante de Draco, y le dio un leve beso en la mano a Hermione.-Mi nombre es Albert O' Neill. Un gusto, señora Granger.

-El gusto es mío, señor O' Neill-dijo ella, muy emocionada. Mientras miraba animadamente a Albert, que por cierto no estaba nada mal, al parecer Draco había notado la mirada de Hermione y la agarró de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras (n/a: jaja, celos querido Draco?)

-Adiós, O' Neill.-dijo Draco fríamente. –Y no te le acerques a mi novia-le susurró en el oído de manera que Hermione no pudiera escuchar. Albert lo miró con cara de angelito. Y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando entraron a la fiesta, en donde nadie podía oírlos, Draco se paró y puso a Hermione contra la pared, un "poco" irritado:

-No tenías otro lugar para coquetearle a ese idiota, ¿no?-dijo fastidiado, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Disculpa, Draco, pero yo no le estaba coqueteando, solo me pareció lindo, nada más-dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Oh, si, claro. Como no. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-Bueno, eso es difícil de decir...

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo...-dijo sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos, miró para todos lados y algunas personas los miraban-Hermione.

-No lo hago, digo lo que es. Que tu no te consideres un imbécil, por tu gran autosuficiencia, no quiere decir que no lo seas.-dijo ella, ahora mirando firmemente a Draco y con el entrecejo fruncido.- Alguien se acerca-dijo mirando hacia el costado.

-No me importa, no le coquetees nunca más a O' Neill, nunca.-dijo el, furioso.

-¿Celos, mi amor?dijo ella, viendo a Draco con autosuficiencia, mientras que el hombre se seguía acercando.

-Para nada, cielo-dijo soltando a Hermione y ahora prestando atención al hombre que se acercaba.

-Señor Malfoy, y la Señora Granger-dijo un hombre clavo, elegante,-Mucho gusto, señora. –"Hermione, por favor" corrigió ella-Soy Guzmán Borrechili.

-El gusto es mío, señor Borrechili-dijo ella, mientras Draco la tomaba por la cintura y la ponía delante de él.

-Draco! Es gusto verte, pensé que no ibas a venir, por la hora digo, como siempre eres tan puntual-dijo el señor mirando a Draco y dándole la mano.

-Si, es que tuvimos un pequeño retraso-dijo él, mirando a Hermione con cariño. Ella sonrió.

-_Malfoy, es bueno actuando!-pensó Hermione._

-Oh, me imagino, mujeres con sus preparativos y esas cosas-dijo Borrechili-Normal en ellas.

-Una dama, siempre debe lucir bien, señor Borrechili, y más para su novio.-dijo ella sonriéndole a Draco.

-Me imagino, es lo que siempre me dice mi esposa: "Tengo que lucir bien para ti, querido y para los demás invitados"-dijo el señor, con cariño-Ella siempre tan divina. Me imagino que les debe pasar lo mismo. Hay el amor, el amor-suspiró. Y Draco y Hermione se miraron sonriendo.

-_Dios, "amor"-pensó Draco-Como si fuera exactamente lo que existe entre nosotros, pobre hombre, no sabe nada._

_-Ni se imagina lo que es el amor si considera que Draco y yo estamos enamorados-pensó Hermione._

-Así es!-dijo Draco sonriente.-El amor, lo mejor que existe sobre la tierra-_pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?-_

-Si eso es muy cierto, cariño-dijo ella. -_¿Qué diablos esta diciendo Draco? Esta realmente mal ese chico._

-Pasen a una mesa, por favor. No me gusta que mis invitados estén parados, como bien sabes, mi querido Draco.

-Estaría bien, Guzmán.-dijo Draco-Vamos, mi amor, no me gustaría que siguieras parada, te cansas-le dijo a Hermione (quien pensó "_que comentario más estúpido_") y la tomó de la mano.

-Claro, amor-dijo ella, dándole a Draco un beso en la mejilla-Siempre tan tierno y atento.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda, muy linda por cierto. Draco corrió la silla para que Hermione se sentara.

-Gracias, cariño.

-Por nada, amor.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo otros invitados que atender.-dijo el jefe de Draco y se fue dejándolos solos en la mesa.

-Basta de mentiras-dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Si. Que bien estuviste, Granger. Quien lo hubiera creído. Eres buena mintiendo.-dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, Malfoy. Lástima esos estúpidos comentarios que largaste delante de tu jefe. Pero, sos tu, no se puede pedir más...

-¿Comentarios estúpidos? ¿Qué comentarios estúpidos? Yo no me mandé ningún comentario ridículo ni nada parecido.-dijo el, sin entender.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es eso de...¿cómo era? Ah, sí. "_Vamos, mi amor, no me gustaría que siguieras parada, te cansas" _. Eso es un comentario estúpido, Draco. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿"No me gustaría que siguieras parada,"? y terminas de completar la frase estúpida con un comentario aún más estúpido "te cansas". Draco, por Dios.-dijo ella burlándose.

-Bueno, eh, en primer lugar no es un "comentario estúpido" como dices, es lindo. Y además, no le veo la gracia.

-Como sea. ¿En qué trabajas?.-dijo ella muy interesada.

-Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia, pero como soy bueno-y puso carita de angelito-te digo. Soy..trabajo para el Ministerio..soy auror secreto. Son de esos que se infiltran entre los mortífagos o entre los sospechosos, y sacan información a la luz, ¿como crees que ellos atrapan a los mortífagos que están encubiertos con disfraces de dulces ovejitas? Soy yo, y otro dos más. Pero por supuesto yo soy el mejor. Somos aurores de encubierto, pero no se te ocurra abrir tu linda boca...eh..tu sucia boca, por que te mato, ¿entendido, Granger?

-Claro, Malfoy. Lindo trabajo. ¿Y trabaja alguien que iba a Hogwarts con nosotros, de auror? Bueno, además de Harry. ¿Por qué Harry nunca me mencionó de ti?

-Por que el no sabe que existo. Sabe de la existencia de aurores de encubierto, pero no sabe quienes son. Yo entro en otro turno, que Potter, yo trabajo por la noche, Potter todo el día, pero ahora estoy de licencia, ya que no tengo ningún sospechoso ni nada a quien investigar. Hasta que no se presente ningún asunto, estoy libre. Y personas que hayan ido en nuestro curso a Hogwarts, no hay.

-Hola-dijo una voz, detrás de la "supuesta" pareja.

-Ah, Hola.-dijo Draco, mientras Hermione miraba hacia atrás.

-Tanto tiempo, mi querido Malfoy. ¿Cómo haz estado? Tienes novia, supongo, siempre haz sido esos tipos con suerte.-dijo el hombre.

-Si, por supuesto.-dijo fríamente Draco.

-¿Draco, no nos vas a presentar?dijo Hermione.

-Ah, claro. Bueno, ella es Hermione Granger...el es Cormac McLeggan.

-¿Hermione Granger?-dijo el hombre.

-¿McLeggan?dijo ella.

-Hermione!-dijo Cormac entusiasmado.-No puedes ser tú-dijo mirado a la chica fijamente.

-Cormac! ¿Enserio eres tú? Un placer verte-dijo ella, mientras saludaba a Cormac.

-Si, bueno, ya se conocen, se saludaron, ahora Cormac, vete, adiós-dijo Malfoy algo enojado.

-Quien lo hubiera esperado. Tu y Draco Malfoy. Nadie nunca lo hubiera soñado siquiera.-dijo, ignorando a Draco.

-Si, bueno, así es la vida-dijo Draco tomándole la mano a Hermione por encima de la mesa.

De repente empezaron a pasar una linda música, muy linda. Todas las parejas empezaron a pararse a bailar en el centro de una gran pista.

-¿Bailas?-le preguntó Cormac a Hermione-Sino te molesta por supuesto, Draco. Pero se que no te molesta.

-Bueno, yo-miró a Draco, el le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que no-Claro.

-_Muy bien, Granger_.-pensó Malfoy, viendo alejarse a Hermione con Cormac.-_Entonces, yo también puedo_.-pensó él, mientras veía una chica linda, que le había guiñado el ojo. Se paró y fue a encontrarse con al chica.

-Hola, ¿quieres bailar?-le dijo a la muchacha.

-Claro-dijo ella. Y se paró.

-Genial-dijo el tomándole la mano.

Ella le sonrió. Y los dos fueron directo hacia la pista.

Hermione y Cormac bailaban muy animadamente, hasta que...

-_¿Qué?-pensó Hermione viendo a Draco bailando con otra chica, que no era precisamente ella.-¿Qué diablos cree que hace? Con esa..._

-Hermione ¿te pasa algo?preguntó Cormac. Mirando hacia donde estaba mirando ella, y vio a Draco bailando con una rubia muy linda._ –Ese Malfoy no pierde tiempo-pensó._

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo ella, y de repente empezaron a pasar una canción lenta.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando esta pista también conmigo?

-Claro que si. ¿Por qué no?

Cormac la tomó por la cintura y la acercó mucho a él, tanto que el podía sentir la respiración de Hermione en su cuello. Ella miró a Draco, al parecer estaba muy ocupado con esa chica, así que supuso que estaría bien, si ella se entretenía con Cormac, que por cierto seguía siendo aún más lindo.

Draco miró a Hermione. Al parecer estaba muy cómoda con Cormac, muy cómoda, de la manera que estaban, tan juntitos, apretaditos...

_-Muy bien-pensó Draco-No me va a hacer nada mal divertirme un poco._

El también acercó a la chica mucho hacia él. Mucho.

Cuando terminaron de pasar música pasaron una canción muy típica en la que van bailando y cuando chasquean los dedos, cambias de pareja. A Draco le tocaron chicas muy lindas. Y a Hermione chicos muy lindo. Pero prefería a..-_lo pensó-..a ._Cormac, por supuesto.

Los dedos se chasquearon y Hermione ya estaba tan cansada de bailar que ni le prestó atención a su nueva pareja.

-¿Cansada, Granger?-dijo una voz en su oído. Y ella miró hacia arriba, era _el "idiota" de Draco-pensó._

-Para nada-dijo ella-Solo un poco aturdida, ya sabes tantos hombres. Una no sabe para donde mirar. Son todos tan lindos.

A Draco le salían chispitas por todos lados. Y no sabía por que.

-Me lo imagino, a mi me pasa también. Aunque prefiero no abrumarme demasiado para poder prestarles atención. No todos los días se ven cosas así. Aunque si me lo propongo, todos los días las vería.

Hermione no sabía que pensar. El era tan idiota que le daban ganas de golpearlo. Siempre igual, con su arrogancia.

-¿Crees poderte levantar una chica todos los días?-preguntó ella fastidiada.

-Claro, como si no pudiera.-dijo él.

Chasquearon los dedos.

La nueva pareja de Hermione no fue nadie mas, ni nadie menos, que Albert O' Neill. Ella miró a Draco, Draco la miró, de sus ojos desprendían chispas.

-Hola, señorita Granger-le dijo Albert.

-Hola- dijo sin mirar a Draco, que la miraba muy atento.-Tu debes ser Albert O'Neill, el chico de la entrado, ¿no?.

-Así es. ¿podrías llamarme Albert?-dijo el mirando con picardía.

-Claro.

-Bien. Usted es muy bonita, ¿lo sabía?-dijo Albert, mirándola fijamente muy de cerca. _¿Qué diablos cree que esta haciendo ese imbécil con Hermione?-pensó Draco.-_Aunque supongo que Draco ya te lo debe de haber dicho.

-No, el no acostumbra a dar esos elogios, ya sabe, es algo reservado-le dijo ella a Albert, mirando a Draco disimuladamente-

-No debería necesitar que se lo digan, Hermione.-ella miró a Albert con una ceja levantada, _"yo no le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre!"-pensó algo enojada.-_ Por que con mirarse al espejo todos lo días debería darse cuenta...-dijo un poco más cerca.

Hermione no le prestaba la menor atención a su nueva pareja, ya que estaba muy ocupada pensando en...

_-Draco es un imbécil, un imbécil. Con otra chica, se va con otra chica a bailar, y yo..y yo..estoy con Albert... que piensa que me gusta, y encima de todo me llama por mi nombre, como si me gustara que el me llama Hermione, solo las personas que "quiero" me llaman así... y Draco..._

Cuando Hermione volvió en si, Albert estaba por besarla, esta muy cerca, muy cerca. Ella no podía moverse, el la sostenía fuertemente, ella arrugó el entrecejo por que no podía creer que él se fuera a sobrepasar con ella, que "supuestamente" estaba con Draco. _"Draco tenía razón, por eso me dijo que no me acercara a Albert" _Así que cuando se dispuso a impedirle a Albert que la besara...

PUFFF

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?-gritó Malfoy a Albert, que en esos momentos estaba en el piso-POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS ELLA ES MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, O'NEILL. ¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA INTENTAR BESARLA? EN MI PRESENCIA.

-Draco!-gritó Hermione.-Yo puedo sola.

-NO MOLESTES, MALFOY. YO NO LE IBA A HACER NADA A TU NOVIA, bueno, nada malo-dijo Albert levantándose del piso. Sonriéndole descaradamente a Hermione.

PUFF

Albert recibió otra bofetada, pero esta vez fue de Hermione.

-Eres un mal educado, O' Neill. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Si creíste que yo me iba a acostar contigo estas muy equivocado. Muy equivocado.

-No me vengas con que no ibas a permitir que me acostara contigo, por que casi te beso, y no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

-Por que no te estaba prestándote la menor atención... ¡Estaba pensando en Draco, y cuando volví a la realidad, tu estabas demasiado cerca, y no pude hacer nada, y cuando me dispuse a golpearte, enseguida te pegó Draco.-gritó Hermione.

Draco la miró. _Ella estaba pensando en él, ¿qué quería exactamente decir eso?_

-Hermione, yo..-dijo Draco.-Eres un maldito bastardo, O' Neill, no te le acerques a Hermione.-gruñó Draco mirando con odio a Albert.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó alguien detrás de Malfoy.

Era el jefe de Malfoy

-Señor, no es nada, bueno, si lo es. O' Neill intentó sobrepasarse con mi novia, señor. Intentó besarla.-dijo Draco colérico. Aún mirando a Albert.

-¿Albert O' Neill?dijo-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, O'Neill? Con la novia de Draco Malfoy. Sabes que Draco es muy importante para la Liga de Aurores, para todos los aurores y para mi. Estas despedido!

-Pero, Borrechili. Yo..-murmuró Albert.

-Nada de lo que digas en estos momentos es válido, Albert. Lo que hiciste fue una atrocidad, uno no se puede meter con las novias de los compañeros de trabajo, eso no esta bien-dijo el jefe.-Quiero que saquen a este hombre de aquí, ahora mismo.

Cuando todos se fueron de la fiesta. Guzmán Borrechili le pidió unas disculpas a Draco y a Hermione por el comportamiento de Albert, aunque después de la pelea también lo había hecho. Dado que Albert era una de sus mejores aurores...

-Siento muchísimo el comportamiento de Albert, realmente no se como pudo hacer algo así. Fue una pena despedirlo, pero no me gustaría que continuara siendo auror si es así con sus compañeros y sus novias.

-No hay problema. No se si estuvo bien que lo despidieras, Guzmán. Bueno, no es que me gustara que el se sobrepasara con Hermione, pero... no se, es uno de tus mejores aurores...-dijo Draco.

-No es uno de los mejores. Tu eres uno de los mejores, Draco. Me hubiera molestado si tu hubieras renunciado por la presencia de el en el trabajo...

-No se si abría renunciado, Albert. Si quieres volver a contratarlo no hay problema conmigo, yo me encargaré de que se aleje de "mi novia".-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, sonriendo.

-Me parece bien, me parece muy bien lo que hiciste, Draco, estuvo muy bien el golpe que le diste a Albert, la verdad-dijo sonriendo su jefe.

-Si, se lo merecía, pero lamento decirte que tenemos que irnos, Guzmán, se nos hace tarde. Y todavía tengo que dejar a Hermione en su casa. Así que..

-Si, si, claro, bueno, nos vemos en el trabajo, Draco. Me gustaría que te aparecieras mañana por que tengo algo para ti. Pero no para esta semana, es un trabajo para la otra, ya que esta es de licencia.-dijo el jefe de Draco acompañándolos a la entrada.

-Bueno, lo haré con mucho gusto, Borrechili-dijo Draco-Nos vemos.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla señorita Granger, un gusto, y lamento las molestias-dijo Guzmán a Hermione.

-El gusto fue mío. Y no hay problema, no hay molestias-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Esta chica es la mejor que eh conocido, Draco, sin ofender.-dijo mirando a Hermione.- Es la mejor de algunas que me haz presentado, se nota de lejos. No la pierdas, que se nota que tiene un corazón de oro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Guzmán. Siempre tus consejos son buenos-dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a Hermione._ "Ya se que es buena, y que es la mejor de las chicas que conocí, pero desgraciadamente no es mi novia."-pensó Draco con disgusto._

Dicho eso, Draco y Hermione se encaminaron al coche. Mirándose.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Draco le abrió la puerta a Hermione del auto y la dejó entrar...

-No es necesario que sigas siendo caballero conmigo, Draco-dijo ella, cuando Draco se subió al auto. _Luce tan bien-pensó Hermione-Que lindo golpe que le dio al descarado de Albert. Estuvo impresionante, pero, ¿por qué lo izo?_

-Me gusta.-contestó él, mirando a Hermione, mientras giraba la llave del auto, y lo hacía arrancar.

-Gracias por defenderme de Albert, Draco, eso fue muy gentil de tu parte.

-No hay problema. No iba a dejar que ese idiota te besara ni sobre mi cadáver. Eso tenlo por seguro, Hermione, el nunca te iba a besar, mientras yo estuviera cerca...-dijo Draco con el entrecejo fruncido-Idiota!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hice qué?

-¿Por que lo golpeaste?

-Por que... me molestó que te intentara besar, y que no hicieras nada al respecto.

-No hice nada al respecto por que... por que no estaba viéndolo y además el me sujetaba muy fuerte. A penas me podía mover.

-Ese idiota. ¿Es cierto que estabas pensando en mí?-dijo Draco mientras veía que se acercaban a la casa de Hermione.

-Yo..eh..si.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué estabas pensando de mi?

-Privado.

-Nada en lo que me mencionen a mí es privado, Hermione.

-Lo que yo piense si es privado.

-No, no lo es-dijo el elevando la voz-No lo es. Por que era sobre mi.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Draco, por que yo puedo pensar mil cosas sobre ti, y tu no te enteras de absolutamente nada...-dijo ella elevando la voz también.

-Eso.. tienes razón, pero lo dijiste delante de todo el mundo, ¡así que me gustaría que me dijeras que era lo que estabas pensando sobre mi!-dijo el casi gritando. Ella se iba a bajar del auto, pero el la agarró del brazo.-No te bajas sin decírmelo.

-¡Estaba pensando en como puedes ser tan arrogante como para tirartele encima a la primera chica que encontraste!-dijo Hermione alterada, soltándose violentamente del brazo de Draco, abriendo la puerta...-¿Contento?-y cerrándola de golpe.

-Eso...no es verdad...-dijo Draco bajándose también del auto. Persiguió a Hermione, que ya había abierto la puerta (no la dejó cerrar la puerta, ya que se metió de golpe, pero la cerró tras él de un golpe) Agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la dio vuelta, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.-gritó ella acaloradamente.-Suéltame.

-No. Eso no es verdad, yo no me le tiro a la primera chica que veo. Bueno.. no en este caso.-dijo el mirando a Hermione.

-¿Así? ¿Pretendes que te crea?dijo ella con cara de irónica.

-Claro, que si. Por que lo que hice fue por ti.-dijo el.

-¿Por mi? Deja de mentir, Malfoy! Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que se te antoje hacer-le espetó ella, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué yo deje de mentir?dijo el, mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Hermione-No te estoy mintiendo, Hermione. Y últimamente tienes mucha influencia en lo que hago.

Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto violentamente de manera que la puerta se diera contra la pared.

-¿Ah, no? y no tengo influencia sobre ti en lo absoluto-dijo ella, mientras se descalzaba sin prestarle la menor atención a Draco.- No me importa lo que hagas, Malfoy, y ni de quien tengas "últimamente influencias", déjame en paz, me quiero cambiar de ropa, ya que pretendo acostarme a dormir. (n/a: como si yo y Draco lo fuéramos a permitir, Hermione)

-Bueno, lamento decirte, Granger, que hoy eso no va a poder ser.-dijo el poniéndose enfrente de ella.-Yo también estuve pensando en ti en la fiesta, por eso le pegué a Albert, por que no podía soportar el hecho de que te fuera a besar él y no yo. Yo estuve con esa otra chica, por que tu te fuiste con Cormac, y me dejaste solo. Además, yo no intente besarla y nunca lo hubiera intentado.-ella lo miraba atónica.

-Draco...eso.. no es verdad.

-Claro, que lo es. Es verdad por que me gustas, Hermione, me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta de mi dormitorio, desde la primera vez que te vi bajarte de ese auto. Me gustas mucho-dijo el, y la agarró por la cintura y la beso. Ella correspondió el beso. (n/a: por supuesto, quien no)

El no podía dejar de besarla, sus labios eran tan tiernos y dulces, ella era tan linda, y rebelde...

Ella no lo podía creer, todos sus sentimientos se había juntado y eran todos para Draco... no podía dejar de besarlo...

Draco la empujó tiernamente sobre la cama...y lo demás solo pasó, pasó. Ellos se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro, era increíble lo que se querían, se deseaban... Siempre habían querido eso, aunque no lo hubieran querido, desde que se había visto la primera vez en la casa de Draco se querían...

_**Hola! Q tal?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo 5. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews. **_

_**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, tal ves mañana como siempre hago, o pasado, pero hoy no creo que lo haga, (antes si lo hacia). Por que si no empiezan a ser muchos capítulos, y en dos o tres días voy a tener que terminar la historia por que voy a ir en el capítulo 12, (no se cuando al voy a terminar, falta la acción ahora, es una manera de decir), así que dejen reviews. Muchas reviews, por favor...**_

_**Bueno, como siempre:**_

_**Les recomiendo mis historias,**_

_**Hermione y Ron: **Enamorados?_

_**Todas las parejas, Ron y Hermione y Ginny y Harry: **Sexto año: cosas de parejas!_

_**Gracias, por las reviews en estas historias también..**_

_**Nos vemos, en los otros capítulos.**_

**_Si quieren opinar en algo con respecto a esta historia, o quieren preguntar algunas cosas, agréguenme a : por todo..._**


	6. Esto no es un sexto cap, nota de autora,

Hola: saco el sexto capitulo

**Noelia**, te digo q estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me gusta ese giro q tomó la historia, así q decidí sacar el sexto cap, y después remplazarlo por otro. Siento q hayas perdido tiempo leyéndolo.

**Every:** se q te gustó el capitulo último, pero a mi no. Estuve leyendo todo mi fic orta ves, y no me siento de acuerdo con lo que sucede, espero q sigas leyendo y que esto no impida que te siga gustando mi fic de Draco y Hermione. Por favor

Siento mucho las molestias chicas, pero era necesario para la historia sacar este capítulo,

Sigan leyendo mi fic, q yo no voy a sacar más cap, cuando los ponga voy a estar más segura de lo que hago...

Lo siento...

Carolina


	7. Maldito ¿despertador?

Mi nuevo capítulo seis, espero que les guste y que lo lean. Dejen reviews.

Espero q eso de q haya sacado el anterior cap. 6, no afecte de ninguna manera a las personas que leen este fic. Me vuelvo a disculpar por las molestias, y espero que este capitulo les guste bastante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: **Maldito... ¿despertador?

Cuando Hermione se despertó, miró instintivamente hacia donde "supuestamente" debería estar Draco.

Draco ya no estaba.

-_Mejor -pensó ella- Dios, ¿cómo pude hacer eso con Malfoy? Como se nota que no estaba en mis cabales anoche, con solo pensar con quien...Por Dios!- _Era Draco Malfoy, la persona que ella había odiado con todo su corazón durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts, el se había empeñado en arruinarles la vida a ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny, y todas las demás personas que estaban en Hogwarts, sin ser por supuesto, su barrita de idiotas descerebrados, todos los años, hasta que ella terminó en su séptimo año. –_Nunca más! Considerémoslo un pequeño ...inconveniente.., que ya pasó. Y que nunca se volverá a repetir, un simple error, algo que comete cualquiera en un momento de debilidad._

Se levantó. Y busco la ropa que iba a usar cuando se terminara de bañar. Eligió algo simple, una remera celeste que decía: "Simply the best" (n/A: Dios, la mina si q se creía la mejor, jeje, mentira) , y un jean azul oscuro. No tenía ganas de usar nada más... lindo y elegante.

Hoy no trabajaba, tenía el día libre, gracias a Dios y a Merlín... y a todos los Dioses que existan, desde los griegos, romanos, egipcios, hasta algunos otros atrofiados que ella no conocía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer hoy de interesante?-pensó en alto tranquilamente. Mientras salía de la ducha, con la bata blanca, y se dirigía hacia la cama para ponerse la ropa, no se le venía nada interesante a la cabeza, solo estupideces, y cosas relacionadas con su trabajo-¿QUÉ MIERDA PUEDO HACER EN ESTE MALDITO DÍA?-gritó, intentando desesperadamente sacar toda su rabia afuera, antes de que se encontrara con alguna persona, y se descargara en ella-MALDITO DÍA, MALDITO MUNDO, MALDITO IDIOTA, MALDITO...¿idiota?-reflexionó unos segundos en lo que había dicho, y cayó en la cuenta de que parte de su ira, era por causa de lo que había ocurrido anoche con Malfoy, hacia que pensó que el adjetivo "idiota" estaba muy bien en la simple oración de malditos, así que continuó con su discurso de malditas cosas...-MALDITO TRABAJO, ¿ES QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR UN MALDITO DÍA EN EL TRABAJO? MALDITA SEA YO MISMA, Y MI ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO, A CAGAR TODO EL MUNDO, VÁYANSE A CAGAR Y DEJENME EN PAZ, TÚ MALDITO DÍA Y TÚ MALDITO MUNDO, SIN DEJAR DE LADO AL MALDITO DEL TRABAJO, MALDITO DESPERTADOR, TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE LO QUE ME SUCEDE, SIN MENCIONAR TU...MALDITA CAMA, AHÍ HICE MIS MALDITAS COSAS CON EL MALDITO DE MALFOY, MALDITO MALFOY. TE ODIO CAMA, TE ODIO...Y...

Hermione siguió descargándose "tranquilamente" con sus cosas. Mientras que a unos cuantos kilómetros, un muchacho rubio se despertaba...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CALLATÉ!¡Maldito aparato! TE ODIO!-le gritó Draco, golpeando con fuerza a su despertador-Odio esto, odio...odio tener que levantarme a estas horas, eso es lo que más odio...pero sobre todas las cosas, te odio a ti,-dijo mirando con odio al despertador- Tu y tu estúpida alarmita, ESE ESTÚPIDO RUIDITO ( RINNN RINNN-imitaba la alarma del despertador) que me hace despertar CON DOLOR DE CABEZA, ¡ME TALADRAS LA CABEZA ESTÚPIDO OBJETO, ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA, pero lo más importante es que me hace despertar...MALDITO, MALDITO APARATO SIN GRACIA, SINO FUERA POR QUE ERES MÍO Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES LINDO Y MODERNO, DÉJAME DECIRTE, QUE ESTARÍAS ENTRE LA MUGRE Y LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE TIRAN LOS MALDITOS MUGGLES COMO BASURA, PUDRIÉNDOTE (_n/a: pobre el bebe, no sabe que los objetos no se pudren, mi cosita siempre tan inteligente_)COMO LA MUGRE QUE ERES! Y EN ESAS POCAS PALABRAS TE ESTOY EXPRESANDO LO MUCHO QUE TE ODIO, DESPERTADOR, ¡MALDITA SEAS, ¡AL MENOS DATE POR ALUDIDO!-decía desesperadamente, regañando y gritándole al despertador, (que estaba muy tranquilo parado en la mesita de luz) con un dedo apuntándolo amenazadoramente.-NO DISCUTAS CONMIGO MALDITO OBJETO, NO ERES NADIE, Y YO SI LO SOY, SOY DRACO MALFOY, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO Y GRABADO PARA SIEMPRE EN TU ESTÚPIDA CABEZA DE OBJETO, SOY EL TIPO MÁS DESEADO, ACOSADO, aunque no me alegra decir eso, MÁS AMADO POR TODAS LAS MUJERES DE TODO LONDRES...SOY DIVINO, SEXY, LINDO Y MUCHOS OTROS ADJETIVOS QUE SIEMPRE TERMINAN SIGNIFICANDO LO MISMO, SOY EL CHICO MÁS SEXY DE TODO EL SIGLO Y LO SEGUIRÉ SIENDO...AHORA SI, PODRÁS DARTE CUENTA DE QUE NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UNA MOLESTA MÁQUINA, QUE NO SABE NADA, NI LA HORA, bueno, la hora si, pero no todo lo demás, AHORA NO VUELVAS A HACERCARTEME MALDITA MUGRE, NUNCA MÁS, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS, SINO TE LO VOY A HACER ENTENDER A LOS GOLPES...

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró Amelia con la varita en alto, muy agitada, se notaba que había subido las escaleras corriendo...

-¡Señor Malfoy!-dijo desesperada, pero se paró en seco al ver a Malfoy con un dedo levantando, apuntando al despertador, y sin moverse moviendo la cabeza despacio, directo a ella-Pensé que...

-¿Qué pensaste, Amelia? ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?-dijo Draco, mirando en la posición que estaba y volviéndose a Amelia, dejando atrás el despertador, quien seguía tranquilo en la mesita de luz, Malfoy por su parte, tenía el cabello algo despeinado, parecía agitado, y lo peor de todo, (n/A: ¿o lo mejor) tómenlo como quieran chicas, jeje) estaba en bóxer...(n/A: GENIAL, por una milésima de segundos me hubiera gustado ser Amelia, XD)Se dio cuenta de que estaba en bóxer así que tomó su edredón de la cama y se tapó todo su "lindo cuerpo" rápidamente.

-Yo, señor Malfoy. Pensé que estaba en problemas, ya que sentí gritos muy fuertes, pero veo que... es su típico arranque hacia el despertador...-terminó susurrando Amelia- Bueno me voy.

-Espera un minuto, Amelia. ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Draco indignado, arrugando el entrecejo, y sosteniéndose la frazada que se intentaba caer con cada movimiento que Draco hacía.

-¿Qué? Ah, que me voy-dijo ella tranquilamente. Intentando no prestarle atención a los muy bien formados abdominales de Draco, y a sus lindas piernas.

-NO, no, esa parte no, Amelia, no intentes hacerte la lista conmigo, te oí, dijiste que...-dijo Draco, intentando alentar a Amelia en decirle lo que había dicho sobre el, ya que había oído solo la parte en que ella dijo:...despertador...; o sea el final de toda la oración (Amelia lo miraba algo sonriente, ¡_Ni la empleada me resiste! Soy matador, me aman, me aman en multitudes-pensó Draco)_.-¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?-dijo Malfoy, intentando sonar "educado", aunque era a lo que menos se parecía.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, para serle honesta, lo que mencioné hace un minuto fue...

FLASHBACK

-Señor Malfoy-dijo desesperada, pero se paró en seco al ver a Malfoy con un dedo levantando, apuntando al despertador, y sin moverse moviendo la cabeza directo a ella-Pensé que...

-¿Qué pensaste, Amelia? ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?-dijo Draco, mirando en la posición que estaba y volviéndose a Amelia, dejando atrás el despertador, quien seguía tranquilo en la mesita de luz, Malfoy por su parte, tenía el cabello algo despeinado, parecía agitado, y lo peor de todo, estaba en bóxer...(n/A: GENIAL, por una milésima de segundos me hubiera gustado ser Amelia)

-Yo, señor Malfoy. Pensé que estaba en problemas, ya que sentí gritos muy fuertes, pero veo que... es su típico arranque hacia el despertador...-terminó susurrando Amelia-Bueno me voy.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ah, muy bien. Y, ¿te parece que es bueno lo que hiciste?-dijo Draco, haciendo que su indignación fuera aún más notoria, Amelia había dicho todo eso muy tranquilamente, como si el no fuera nadie, como si fuera el conserje, o como si fuera Orlando... o sea nadie, jaja.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, el problema es que yo no hice nada, solo me limité a decir la verdad-Draco arrugó el entrecejo, esa muchacha le estaba tomando el pelo y descaradamente-Solo hice lo que usted dijo, o sea...

-Sé lo que dije, Amelia. Gracias por intentar hacérmelo recordar, pero por ahora no estoy amnésico como para olvidarme de lo que digo, y nunca lo voy a estar, así que no te hagas ilusiones-dijo el molesto.-Ahora, Amelia, me gustaría que te fueras, antes de que empiece a recordar lo que me dijiste y tenga que considerar tu repentina "renuncia".

-Si, señor Malfoy, lo que usted ordene-dicho eso, la muchacha salió por la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, dejándolo algo molesto, más de lo que estaba.

-MALDICIÓN!-gritó en cuanto Amelia cerró la puerta tras ella...

La puerta volvió a abrirse...

-Señor...

-MALDITA SEAS, AMELIA, ¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ O ES DEMASIADO PARA TI? Me gusta gritar, Amelia, y descargarme con las cosas, no creo que te gusté que me descargue contigo, ¿o sí? y si no te vas es lo que VOY A HACER...-gritó totalmente histérico.

-Lo siento-Amelia volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Si, si, "lo siento", como si me importara, siempre dice lo mismo, se manda estupideces y lo único que se le ocurre decir es un estúpido e insignificante "lo siento". Dios, voy a tener que mejorar la asistencia en esta casa..-dicho eso, entró al baño, disponiéndose a bañar, sin ser molestado por nadie más.

Tres meses después...

Draco y Hermione, no se habían visto más después de esa "noche de debilidad" que ambos habían tenido. Y ninguno lamentaba no seguir viéndose. Es más, todo era normal, como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido. Hermione seguía trabajando como medimaga en San Mungo, y seguía siendo la mejor de los Medimagos de la época, también seguía siendo Doctora.

Draco, por su parte, seguía siendo Auror encubierto, y estaba investigando a un posible Mortífago, que supuestamente era una de las mentes maestras, y era necesario eliminarlo.

-¿TU OTRA VEZ? Noooo-le gritaba Draco a su despertador, mientras este sonaba descontroladamente. Draco golpeó con "delicadeza" el aparato para que se detuviera de sonar. Y este por fin se cayó.-Me tengo que levantar...-dijo arrugando el entrecejo, y haciendo un leve pucherito- recuerda Malfoy, -se decía-tienes que ir a investigar a ese imbécil, tienes que ir a trabajar, sabe el mundo que odias trabajar, que odias tu trabajo, que odias simplemente todo lo que te rodea, aunque sabes muy bien también, que no hay nada que odies más que Pansy Parkinson, en pocas palabras "la acosadora".-dicho eso, se levantó y se decidió ir a tomar una ducha, para sacar fuerzas para trabajar ese día, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.-Si... tienes razón, Draco. Eres el tipo más divino y sensual que se conoce sobre la tierra, y eres tan inteligente. Ya me gustaría a mi, ser como tu. Lástima que soy tu, jaja. Soy sexy y divino, y soy inteligente, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Dispuesto a tomar un lindo baño. Sin nadie que lo molestara, ya que hoy, tendría un día muy largo y agotador.

Cuando salió del baño, se decidió a ir primero a hablar con Guzmán, a ver si el tenía nuevas. Tomó la ropa que iba a usar, un lindo pantalón oscuro, azul oscuro, como a el le gustaba, y una camisa azul marino desprendida hasta el tercer botón, por debajo de la cual se puso una remera blanca, tenía que combinar todo, hoy se había decidido a estar un poquito informal. Y unos lindos zapatos negros, también. Tomó la campera larga hasta las rodillas de color negro que tenía, y salió del cuarto.

-Amelia, no se a la hora que vuelvo-le gritó Draco a Amelia, quien respondió con un distante:-Si, señor Malfoy.

-Bien, nos vemos.-dicho eso salió de la casa, se subió a su Land Rover, y se fue de la casa, saludando a Orlando quien le devolvía el saludo con la mano.

-Cuídese, señor Malfoy. –le gritaba Orlando, un hombre de estatura media, calvo, gordito y con un gran bigote.

-No te preocupes, Orlando, lo haré.-le gritó el, mientras salía por la entrada de la casa.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio, se dirigió campante hacia la oficina de Guzmán. Algunas chicas que pasaron por su lado le sonrieron con picardía, el les dedicó una sonrisa muy sensual, y les guiñó un ojo. Ellas se daban vuelta y seguían observándolo descaradamente de atrás. Pero a Draco no le molestaba, esta acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte del lado femenino.

Llegó a destino, y golpeó tres veces la puerta que tenía un gran letrero: "OFICINA DEL JEFE AUROR GUZMÁN BORRECHILLI"

-Pase-oyó que decía una voz. Así que si pensarlo ni un segundo, entró.

-Draco-dijo Guzmán levantándose de su silla y recibiendo a Draco con los brazos abiertos-Me alegra verte. Hace tiempo que no venías.

-Si, Guzmán, lo siento, eh estado algo atareado en la investigación de ese mortífago, espero atraparlo pronto.-le dijo Draco, mientras Guzmán, volvía a su asiento y Draco se sentaba en otro.-¿Tienes alguna noticia?

-Si.-dijo Guzmán, volviendo a ponerse serio-Bueno, al parecer, como sospechábamos este es uno de los jefes de los mortífagos, tenemos que atraparlo sea como sea, no puede haber ningún error, Draco, por que este mortífago es muy peligroso y cualquier error podría llegar a costarte tu vida y la de las personas que quieres, sabes como son ellos, son peligrosos, y este en especial lo es, no puede darse cuenta de quien eres, Draco. Síguelo de atrás, y cuando lo tengas en tus manos, atrápalo. Se te asignará un grupo de apoyo, para ese momento.

-NO te preocupes, Guzmán, no permitiré que esta misión fracase. Pero, yo puedo manejarme solo, no necesito ningún grupo de apoyo, te asigné a todos los aurores que tenemos disponibles en estos momentos-dijo Draco, muy serio.

-Ya esta decidido, Draco. NO es algo en lo que tu puedas opinar, yo ya tomé la decisión. –replicó Guzmán, mirando fijamente a Malfoy.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no tengo problema, con tu decisión, puedo manejarlo.

-Tú serías el que dirige la misión. Desde hoy, todo queda en tus manos, Draco. Tu vas a ser el que dirija el grupo de apoyo. Y todas las ordenes que se den van a ser solos tuyas, nadie más va a tener derecho sobre tus opiniones y acciones, todos, sin excepciones deberán obedecerte.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que no soy bueno trabajando con muchas personas, sabes que me manejo mejor solo-dijo Draco, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Confío en ti, Draco-soltó Guzmán-Sé que podrás hacerlo. Es solo cuestión de que te acostumbres, pronto tendré que retirarme del puesto, estoy algo viejo ya, y espero que seas tu, el que quede en mi puesto. Nada me enorgullecería más, que tu quedaras como jefe de los aurores del Ministerio.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, Guzmán. Pero no se si eso sea posible, sabes como soy, no me gusta mucho eso de interactuar demasiado con todos los aurores del Ministerio.

-Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, Draco, no es necesario interactuar demasiado con los demás aurores, es necesario ser como eres, duro y serio, con metas bien definidas. Eres todo lo que el Ministerio necesita para ser jefe. Y sé que lo harás bien, así como sé que harás bien este trabajo. Que será el último que hagas como investigador, pasaras a ser Jefe de los Aurores, ya que yo me voy a finales de este mes, cuando pienso que tu ya habrás terminado con ese mortífago. Claro, todo si tu quieres.

-No lo sé. No me encuentro capacitado como para ser jefe, pero...

-Piénsalo, piénsalo con detenimiento, Draco querido. Sabes que es un gran paso, aunque nunca eh dudado que eres bueno en lo que haces, como bien sabes.

-Lo sé. Lo voy a pensar, tal vez no sea tan malo como pienso, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que debemos hacer ahora con ese mortífago. ¿Lo llevamos a Azkaban o el Winzengamot va a decidir su futuro?

-Bueno, eso lo va a decidir el Winzengamot, ya sabe como son de autoritarios. Lo mejor sería que lo llevaran a Azkaban, aunque no estaría mal que lo asesinaran, así no se escapa, pero primero creo que le van a sacar todo lo que puedan con Veritaserum, queremos ver que es lo que piensan hacer.

-Entiendo. Bueno, Guzmán, me voy a ir, a ver como esta nuestro querido amigo. –dijo Draco, parándose de repente.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos, entonces.

-Nos vemos-murmuró Draco, y salió por la puerta.

Draco iba muy rápido, concentrado en lo que iba a colocarle de emboscada a el mortífago para atraparlo, iba mirando para adelante con la mirada perdida cuando de repente, se choca con alguien.

-¡Maldición!-soltó Draco.

-Podrías mirar para adelante cuando caminas, sino esto puede pasar mil veces, atropellado.-dijo la persona.

-No me llames atropellado si no me conoces-replicó Draco, por fin mirando a la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Draco se quedó plantado mirando con una expresión inaudita a la persona que le devolvía la mirada atónicamente.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo Harry, mirando con mucha atención a Draco.

-¿Potter? Por Melín, pero si es cabeza rajada Potter.-replicó Draco sonriendo abiertamente-Tenías que ser tu el que me llevara por delante...

-¿Llevarte yo por delante? Oh, no. Tu casi me tiras a un lado, fuiste tu el que me atropelló a mi. Malfoy, no insultes, ya que yo no te insulté. Después, podrías decirme... ¿qué diablos haces tú acá?-preguntó Harry algo molesto.

Harry estaba más alto, de seguro era de la misma altura de Draco, su cabello lucía más despeinado que nunca y eso era mucho que decir. Estaba flaco como siempre y lucía algo más fornido.

-Esta bien... ¿Qué te importa lo que hago acá, Pottito?-replico Draco.

-Nada, es solo que me parece extraño que una persona como tu, este saliendo del cuartel de aurores.

-Para tu información, Pottito, soy auror.-dijo Draco, contemplando con gracia la cara de idiota que sostenía Harry en esos momentos.

-¡Mentira! Tu no podrías ser auror, ni por que te apuntaran con una varita en la sien-replicó este después de unos minutos.

-Es verdad, sino me crees, puedes ir a preguntarle a Guzmán, el te puede decir con claridad quien soy, también puede decírtelo tu amiga Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia.

-No la llames así, ¿entendiste? Pero, ¿Hermione?-preguntó algo confundido Harry-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con mi amiga?

-Nada, defensor de los desamparados. Nada. Es solo que llegamos a ser "buenos amigos" con ella. Aunque no lo creas.-dijo Draco-Tengo que irme, tengo un mortífago que atrapar.

-Claro, claro, buenos amigos, como si yo fuera idiota.-dijo Harry.-¿A quién le sigues la pista?

-No se bien como se llama. Que te explique Guzmán, lo siento, cabeza rajada, pero no tengo tiempo para ti. Estoy algo apurado. Adiós.

Draco se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Dejando a Harry algo confundido.

-¡Malfoy, dime por favor, que tu no eres el que va a liderar la misión!-le gritó este.

-¿No me digas que tu eres uno de ellos? Jajaja, me va a encantar darte ordenes, Pottito. Me va a encantar, esto me esta empezado a gustar más y más...-dicho eso subió al ascensor, y miró a Harry, confirmando sus sospechas- Claro que lo soy.

-¡Maldición! NO VOY A ACEPTAR TUS ORDENES NI MUERTO-le gritó Harry corriendo hacia el ascensor.

-Entonces, no se que es lo que vas a hacer cuando me nombren jefe de los aurores.-el ascensor empezó a bajar, y Draco miraba la cara de atónico de Harry, riéndose descaradamente.

-Guzmán no puede hacernos eso, simplemente no puede-dicho eso, Harry se dio vuelta y se encaminó al despacho de su jefe.

Draco subió a su auto y se dirigió en busca del mortífago que le estaba arruinando sus lindos días sin nada que hacer frente a su amada televisión.

El mortífago siempre estaba con alguien, y usaba una larga capa negra con capucha que le tapaba el rostro. Los aurores no habían podido descifrar quien era, pero lo harían. Y Draco tenía que pensar una emboscada para ese maldito mortífago, Draco sabía todos sus movimientos, todos, sabía lo que hacía él en todo el día, desde su estadía en el hotel "Madagascar" de muggles, la hora que partía del hotel, a la hora que volvía, sabía hasta la comida que pedía siempre, ya que había una muchacha bruja en la recepción del hotel y bueno, ellos habían pasado lindos momentos juntos (n/A: jeje, "momentos lindos" ya se imaginan lo q habrán hecho para q esos momentos fueran lindos al estilo Draco Malfoy), y ella lo había ayudado con eso, sabía los lugares que frecuentaba normalmente, parecía ser alguien más o menos como Draco, pero una muy diferente diferencia, el era mortífago y aunque Draco sabía que el había estado en el lado de ellos, sabía muy bien que todo había sido por la influencia que ejercía su padre en esos momentos sobre el. En pocas palabras, Draco sabía exactamente todos sus movimientos por el día y por la noche.

Así que, no iba a serle para nada difícil tenderle una trampa. Para su gusto el mortífago era algo descuidado y eso le molestaba, le gustaba que fueran más inteligentes, pero a la vez, le parecía raro que si ese era una de las mentes maestras que en esos momentos mandaban a los mortífagos fuera tan descuidado. Pero no lo pensó demasiado, ya que sabía que el era muy inteligente investigando.

-Mañana por la noche, estarás en mis manos-murmuró Draco, observando de lejos al mortífago, que iba cruzando la calle hacia el hotel. Draco arrancó el auto, y se dirigió a su casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero q les haya gustado de manera q me dejen muchas review, me gustaría que a los q les guste mi fic, digan a algunos otros participantes de fan fiction sobre él, para así, varias personas lo leen, por q yo no conozco a casi nadie en esta página._

_Gracias por leerlo. Y espero q les haya gustado mucho._

_Chau, carolina _

_El domingo les dejo el próximo capítulo, un pequeño adelanto... "VAN A MORIR DOS PERSONAS"_

_chau_


	8. Nuevas cosas

**Capítulo 7: NUEVAS COSAS**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, recordó que acaba de soñar con Ron. Entre ella y Ron estaban pasando cosas, pero no sabía si iban a seguir sucediendo, esta algo confundida. Tenía ganas de salir a dar una vuelta caminando, a ella le gustaba caminar por la mañana, y más aún en estos días de frío, en los que normalmente no tenía nada que hacer, ya que había cambiado de turno y solo trabajaba por la tarde, pero en esos momentos estaba de licencia por que estaba enferma, pero no era una enfermedad de la cual Hermione se preocupara.

Se dispuso a levantarse, abrió el guardarropa y sacó algo casual. Una bufanda, una campera peludita y muy abrigada como de piel de guepardo, pero todo negro, con algunas manchas grises oscuras, y grises más claras. Unas botas que hacían juego, ya que tenían esa piel peludita pero negra por dentro y por fuera un pedacito, como unos cinco centímetros después del borde. UN pantalón no muy ajustado blanco, que hacía juego también, una remera blanca de maga larga, y por último un buzo blanco de fibra.

Puso todo sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

La mañana esta más fría de lo que parecía, pero igual decidió seguir caminado, hasta que llegó a una plaza. Algo concurrida, pero no mucho a causa del frío. Pensó que sería buena idea sentarse un ratito en uno de los bancos, así que decidió sentarse junto a un hombre, que leía un diario el New York Times. Aunque no se fijó mucho, ya que estaba algo cansada, y los recuerdos de Ron inundaban su mente, puso los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza escondida sobre sus manos.

Los recuerdos venían e iban, presentía que iba a tener un día algo triste, ya que, cuando comenzaba a pensar en Ron, en todo su noviazgo con él, algunas lágrimas siempre terminaban por inundar su rostro, sin poder contenerlas, sin sabes por que, pero ellas siempre estaban ahí, esperando cautelosamente a que ella les diera una simple señal para salir.

En esos momentos volvió en si, y se fijó que como siempre, esas pequeñas lágrimas estaban en esos momentos inundando su rostro. Se había olvidado de todo, de todo el mundo que la rodeaba, hasta que sintió que el hombre que estaba junto a ella, se movía algo preocupado. Ella no le prestó atención.

-¿Te siente bien?-preguntó el hombre. Que había dejada a un lado la revista y al parecer por lo que sentía Hermione, la observaba solo a ella.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella sin prestarle atención, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, sin importancia. Siguió como estaba sin moverse, con la cabeza entre las manos, ya cuando el pensamiento fugaz de levantarse e irse cruzó por su cabeza. Sintió que el hombre volvió a hablar:

-Disculpe que me meta, pero, ¿esta segura que esta bien? Puedo darle un pañuelo si quiere, no es para nada una molestia para mi.-dijo el hombre amablemente.

Ya sin soportar mas la situación de seguir evitando al hombre, ella levantó la cabeza, y sacó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Entonces, intentó dirigir una amable sonrisa al hombre que estaba junto a su lado, el hombre que estaba siendo tan amable con ella, sin importarle quien fuera ella, o que le sucediera. Simplemente el le estaba ofreciendo su pañuelo. Así que lo miró, con una media sonrisa en la cara y se sorprendió:

-¿Draco?-dijo ella observando algo aturdida a el hombre que le estaba tendiendo el pañuelo amablemente, ella se había olvidado de las lágrimas que en esos momentos corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hermione, ya me parecía a mi que eras tu-dijo sonriendo, pero al ver las lágrimas de Hermione, puso cara de preocupado- Pero, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada - dijo ella sin restarle la menor importancia, y se decidió a irse- Me voy a ir a casa, esta algo frío hoy, no pensé que fuera a estar tan frío.

Ella se paró, pero para su sorpresa Draco también.

-Te acompaño. Estas temblando.-dijo el, abrazando a Hermione por la espalda, quien estaba temblando notoriamente-Ahora, toma esto.-dijo volviéndole a tender el pañuelo.

-Esta bien-dijo ella cansinamente, sabía que Draco podía llegar a ser muy insistente- Pero no es necesario que me acompañes, Draco, se por donde queda mi casa.

-Lo sé, pero nunca esta demás. A demás, hace bastante que no nos vemos. Podrías contarme nuevas. Y podrías empezar, por el hecho de que estuvieras llorando.

Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-Yo... no es por nada. Solo tristes recuerdos.-dijo ella mirando hacia el piso. Hacia frío, pero tener la mano de Draco sobre su espalda, y su cuerpo tan cerca, hacia que no sintiera tanto frío.

-Tristes recuerdos-repitió el, analizando las palabras- Recuerdos sobre cierto pelirrojo, ¿no?-acertó el, no sabía como pero llegaba hasta a saber todo lo que Hermione estaba pensando en esos momentos. Estaba seguro que había dado en el clavo, ya que Hermione lo miró algo melancólica y sorprendida. Y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Si, pero no tienen importancia, son estupideces mías-ya se podía divisar la casa con facilidad, ya que no estaba muy lejos, y ellos iban caminando rápido a causa del frío.

-Si no quieres contarme no hay problema, pero no llores, odio verte llorar-murmuró Draco, quien también logró divisar la casa a lo lejos-Tu casa queda cerca, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Si, esta cerca-dijo ella, quien agradeció que Draco no siguiera insistiendo con lo de Ron.-Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías en una plaza a estas horas de la mañana?-preguntó ella, recordaba que Draco no acostumbraba levantarse temprano. Es más, odiaba levantarse temprano.

-Me gusta salir de mañana en invierno, me relaja-contestó Draco, mirando a Hermione, ella estaba pálida. Y eso preocupó a Draco.-Pero mejor apurémonos, antes de que sufras una hipotermia.

-No seas exagerado, Draco. Solo siento un poco de frío, nada más.-dijo ella, pero de repente se tambaleó y casi cae al piso, sino fuera por que una de las manos de Malfoy la tomó por la cintura.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?dijo el, arrugando el entrecejo mientras ayudaba a Hermione a incorporarse sobre sus pies.-Creo que lo mejor será que nos aparezcamos, no te veo nada bien.

-Mira, Draco, la medimaga aquí soy yo, no tú. Así que tranquilízate, no me voy a morir.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Fue solo un simple mareo.

-¿Desde cuando sufres esas cosas?-le preguntó Draco parándose de repente.

-¿Qué? Draco, no es...

-No me digas que no es nada, Hermione Granger-dijo el regañándola como si fuera una niña de cinco años, que acababa de jugar con fuego o algo parecido-Quiero saber desde cuando estas enferma.-dijo el seriamente.

-Draco,... –el la miró con el entrecejo fruncido-Esta bien-bufó ella-Solo tengo una pequeña hipotermia. –Draco abrió los ojos como platos-Nada más, me mandaron...

-Si, le mandaron reposo y muchos medicamentos. Dicen que tiene un principio de hipotermia, pero que se le va a ir pronto. No la vi cuando se fue, sino no la hubiera dejado ir, ella sabe como soy yo, así que supongo que se fue por la puerta trasera, le gusta hacer niñadas.-le dijo Mimi algo enojada a Draco, mientras ellos veían a Hermione que estaba durmiendo en su cama.

-Bien. Yo vi que algo andaba mal en ella. Primero mencionó a Ron, y que estaba pensando en cosas tristes, pero lo que más me preocupó, además de su palidece, cuando se mareó y sino fuera por que estaba con ella en esos momentos, se caía al suelo. Después que yo insistí me dijo lo que tenía, pero nunca mencionó el hecho de que no la dejarán salir de la cama.-dijo Draco arrugando el entrecejo, a Mimi. Mientras observaba como Hermione dormía placidamente en su cama.

-Ella acostumbra hacerse la fuerte, pero no lo es. Cree que por que sea... por que sea medimaga puede hacer lo que quiera. Aunque siempre ha intentado hacer lo que quiere, desde que estaba en Hogwarts...

Bueno, yo tengo que irme. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Señora-_Mimi, por favor-corrigió la anciana_-Bien, Mimi, entonces. Prefiero quedarme a hacerle compañía hasta que despierte, por cualquier cosa...

-Muy bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas, Draco, querido-dijo la anciana, fue tocó a Hermione en la cara, -Al parecer, esta estable, aquí tienes un _medidor de temperaturas_ , para ver su nivel de calor, simplemente tocas su piel con el. Si esta por debajo de los 100 grados, me llamas, por que eso quiero decir que no esta bien.-dicho eso abrió la puerta-Adiós, Draco.-y la cerró.

El la observaba, ella estaba pálida, nunca la había visto tan pálida, parecía como si estuviera muerta, y eso no lo hacía sentirse para nada bien. Había aprendido a llevarse bien con Hermione, llegó a conocerla muy bien. Y ella a el. No iba a permitir que algo le pasara, y menos considerando que el la consideraba como su única amiga.

Miró la hora, hoy era el día en el que iban a atrapar al _imbécil_, y tenía que estar bien, no podía estar preocupando por Hermione en ningún momento, por que cualquier error le saldría caro.

Ya eran las 13:00 de la tarde, Hermione llevaba durmiendo dos horas, y Draco llevaba viéndola dos horas... Deseaba con todo su corazón que Hermione despertara, después de que ella se desmayó en la entrada de la casa...

FLASHBACK 

-Draco, no te preocupes por mi, de seguro tienes cosas más importantes, que estar acompañándome a mi a casa. Puedes dejarme aquí, voy a estar bien. No te preocupes.-dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente a Draco, aunque no se sentía para nada bien, quería que Draco la dejara en la puerta de la entrada, no quería que Draco viera lo débil que podía ser a causa de una leve hipotermia, pero de repente, sus piernas se debilitaron, y tendió a agarrar a Draco, el la miró preocupado-Draco, no me siento bien...

Ella se desplomó en sus brazos, el la contuvo, la agarró fuertemente, veía venir ese momento todo el tiempo.

-Maldición, Hermione, lo sabía.-dijo Draco, mientras se sacaba la larga campera de invierno y envolvía a Hermione con ella, la levantó en sus brazos, y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la puerta principal. La abrió de un golpe, y entró.-¡NECESITO AYUDA!-gritó.

-Oh, por Dios, Hermione-dijo una mujer anciana, que venía prácticamente corriendo hacia Draco y Hermione.-Pero, ¿qué sucedió?

-Se desmayó, voy a llevarla a su dormitorio-dijo el, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y caminó rápido hasta el dormitorio de Hermione, abrió la puerta. Y vio la cama, algunos recuerdos asomaron por su cabeza, movió la cabeza negativamente, y colocó a Hermione sobre ella.

-No puedo creer que no me dijera que iba a salir, sabiendo que no puede, por Dios, ¡es medimaga! Y hace exactamente lo que les dice a los pacientes que no hagan-dijo la anciana entrando desesperada en la habitación, Draco la observó por unos segundos, esa mujer tenía una pinta de loca, que no daba para más. Pero no dijo nada. La mujer movió la varita, y Hermione apareció debajo de las mantas de la cama, su ropa sobre la silla, y al parecer ella tenía puesto un pijama blanco, por lo que pudo divisar Draco.

-Hermione, siempre igual, nunca me hace caso-dijo la mujer, con un aparato raro en las manos, aunque ahora que lo observaba parecía ser un _medidor de temperaturas_. Lo que usaba su madre cuando el tenía temperaturas altas.-¿Sabes como se enfermó?-Draco la miró y dijo: _Me gustaría saber que locura izo.- _ Se nota que la conoces. Un día salió de verano, y la agarró un chaparrón de agua, seguido por nieve. No se en que estaba pensando cuando salió así, yo la vi salir, iba con una remera de manga larga, un jean. Me dijo que iba a ir al supermercado que hay a unas cuadras, y que iba caminado, por que no tenía ganas de salir en el auto. Se fue, y al poco rato empezó a llover, me imaginé que se iba a empapar, así que envié a Martín, para que la fuera a esperar afuera del supermercado, en el auto. Pero ella, tan terca, que es, vio a Martín, y lo ignoró por completo. El vino todo el camino detrás de ella, mientras ella iba caminado tranquilamente bajo la lluvia-dijo la mujer mirando a Draco y negando con la cabeza-Eso es solo cosas de locos, se lo dije, pero me dijo que ella hacía lo que quisiera, que si se quería mojar y engripar, lo hacía por que quería. ¡Por Merlín, y mira como esta ahora!.

-Hermione, es algo... impulsiva. -dijo Draco, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, algo aburrido con el relato de Mimi, pero a la vez sonriente, Hermione era tan testaruda.

- Demasiado impulsiva diría yo. –dijo la mujer. Draco miraba a Hermione: "_Hermione puede llegar a ser tan igual a mi, no lo creo, toda una vida odiándola dentro de Hogwarts, para que ahora este preocupándome de ella".-pensó.-Esto son cosas de personas no muy normales. jaja_

Draco no tenía nada que decir, no sabía que decirle a la mujer, el sabía lo impulsiva que podía ser Hermione, pero no le molestaba, es más, le encantaba que fuera así, le gustaban las chicas impulsivas, pero para él Hermione era diferente. No era solo una chica con la que se había entretenido una noche, no era como las demás chicas, o sea como todas las chicas con las que se había "divertido". Si, lo que sentía definitivamente distinto era... "amistad", ¿qué más podía ser? Era amistad, él nunca había tenido a una chica como amiga, así que no sabía como se sentía, supuso que eso era, una linda amistad que estaba emergiendo desde su interior. Un arrebato de cariño hacia Hermione como amigo.

FIN FLASHBACK 

Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Hermione-dijo Draco sonriendo y se sentó en la cama junto con Hermione, que lo miraba extrañada-Despertaste, Bella Durmiente.

-Muy gracioso, Draco-dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo, mientras se refregaba los ojos.-¿Qué hora es?

Draco consultó su reloj.

-Las 13: 45, ¿por?-dijo Draco, pensando que dentro de un poco tiempo tendría que irse.

-Por saber cuanto había dormido.

-Ah, podrías haberme dicho que no podías salir de la cama y todo eso, por que podrías empeorar, sabes que yo no soy medimago-replicó Draco enojado.

-Bueno, pensé que no era necesario. No creí que te llegara a importar mucho-dijo ella levantando las cejas.

-Claro que me importa. Tu eres mi amiga. Claro que me importa.-replicó Draco.- Saliste de tu casa, sabiendo como medimaga que eres, que salir en un día de estos, es una locura. Hermione, tienes HIPORTERMIA!

-Ya lo sé, Draco. ¡NO TIENES QUE GRITARME! Tenía ganas de caminar, y no me gusta estar todo el día recostada en una estúpida cama, mirando televisión, no es lo mío. Bueno, eh, a veces. Me gusta salir, comprar cosas lindas, pensaba reformar mi casa, comprar algunas lindas plantas de interior para darle más vida a esta casa, pero con todas las cosas que están pasando no creo que pueda. ¡Es horrible! Todo una vida arruinada por una estúpida enfermedad. –Draco revoleó los ojos-No es lo que se dice una hipotermia, es algo menos importante, pero no importa por que mañana ya voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro.-dijo ella con un dejo misterioso en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-le preguntó Draco interrogante- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, Draco, me siento mucho más mejor, ya no siento frío, mira-dijo tendiéndole a Draco su brazo-Toca mi brazo a ver si no esta normal.

Draco hizo lo que ella le pidió y afirmativamente, ella estaba normal.

-Tienes razón, estas normal, por lo que parece

-Claro, que si- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿qué creíste? ¿qué me iba a morir?-dijo en tono burlón.

-Me alegra pensar que no. No es lo mejor perder personas que me importan.-dijo el parándose.

Hermione lo quedó mirando, con una sonrisa en la cara. Draco era tierno cuando quería.

-Gracias, me alegra ser una de las personas que te importan-dijo ella-Tu también eres importante para mi, ¿amigos?.-dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Siempre lo fuimos, nunca deje de sentir lo contrario, Hermione, deberías saberlo.-dijo el estrechándole la mano a Hermione.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, Hermione, tengo que irme supongo que mañana nos veremos. Pienso venir a verte.-dijo Draco, dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione.

-No te molestes, Draco. Yo voy a estar bien.-dijo ella levantándose.

-¡NO! ¡QUEDATE AHÍ!-le espetó totalmente escandalizado. Empujando suavemente a Hermione, nuevamente sobre la cama.

-DEJAME EN PAZ, DRACO MALFOY, VOY A HACER LO QUE QUIERA.-replicó ella intentando levantarse, pero una vos la detuvo...

-No harás lo que quieras, mientras este yo en esta casa, Hermione Granger. Draco tiene toda la razón del mundo, ¡TE QUEDAS AHÍ!-bufó Mimi, entrando por la puerta.

-Mira, Mimi, no quiero sonar mal educada, pero ya estoy grande, y puedo pensar por mi misma. ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!.

-Claro, claro, si tus decisiones van a ser como todas las que haz tomado últimamente, van a ser un poco subestimadas, déjame recordarte algunas ideas tuyas, las más estúpidas, como salir en el día más frío de todo el invierno, estando enferma. Salir de compras, casi desnuda cuando esta por llover y nevar.-le recordó Mimi.

-No estaba casi desnuda, eres una exagerada, Mimi.-le reprochó Hermione, mirándola con reproche.

-No me importa lo que digas, Hermione. Te quedas en la cama, hasta que te mejores.

-Bien. Bien. Pero si hoy paso todo el día con la temperatura normal. Y mañana también, considera que me mejoré, y recuerda que soy yo la Medimaga, y no tu.-dijo Hermione rindiéndose y volviéndose a meter debajo de las mantas.

-Me parece justo-dijo Mimi.

-Bueno, ahora que esta todo arreglado, preferiría irme, Hermione, Mimi. Por que hoy tengo un día agitado...-Draco se acercó a Hermione.

-Los dejo solos-dijo Mimi y desapareció por la puerta.

-Se cree que tenemos algo-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-No importa-dijo Draco.-Hoy es el día que vamos a tenderle una trampa a el mortífago. ¿Adivina que.? Me van a nombra jefe de los aurores, y hoy voy a mandar a todo un grupo de aurores que van a ayudarme a tenderle la trama, entre ellos esta "cabeza rajada Potter", ¿NO ES GENIAL?-le dijo Draco sonriendo abiertamente.-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Potter estaría a mi mando? Jaja, estoy tan feliz, le voy a hacer la vida imposible.

-No lo harás, Draco, deja en paz a Harry.-Draco izo pucherito y dijo: _si no hay más remedio, que conste que lo hago por ti-_ ella sonrió-Me alegra que vayas a ser jefe, ¡es genial!

-Lo sé. Me voy-dicho eso saludo a Hermione con otro beso en la frente, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado, Draco, por favor.-dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-Descuida. Estas hablando con el mejor.-dijo Draco recostándose en el marco de la puerta, galantemente.

-Siempre tan petulante, Draquito.

-No me digas Draquito. Sabes que me hace recordar a Pansy.-dijo Draco, después de que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella maliciosamente.

-No cambias, ni enferma.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy mejor. Y mañana ya no voy a tener nada.

-Espero-dijo Draco-Adiós.

Draco se fue. Hermione sonrió. Y prendió la televisión, y miró la hora.

-Oh, mi serie esta empezando-dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba las 14:05. Cambió con el control hasta el canal, y comenzó a mirar una de sus series favoritas "Missing", era una serie muggle.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Draco por fin llegaste.-dijo Guzmán algo impaciente.

-Si, es que Hermione se enfermó y estaba haciéndole compañía.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene?

-Una pequeña hipotermia, nada más, pero dice que esta mejor

-Oh, me alegro, entonces. Bien. Veamos. El grupo de apoyo esta en estos momentos en el salón de reuniones. Vamos para allá.-dijo Guzmán y ambos salieron

Llegaron hasta una puerta muy grande, cuando entraron habían cantidad de aurores, eran como veinte. Entre ellos Draco pudo distinguir a Harry y sonrió.

-¡Potter! Un gustazo verte, otra ves-dijo burlándose.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy-dijo Harry, quién estaba sentado entre Michael Jordan y Aurora Stabler.

-Me alegra saber que conoces a Potter, el es un auror muy bueno-dijo Guzmán sentándose en la cabecera de la gran mesa rectangular.

-Me imagino-dijo Draco sonriendo sentándose al lado de Guzmán, en el lado derecho de la mesa, junto a Olivia Morgan. Una chica rubia, de cabello lacio muy brillante, con unos enormes ojos celestes. De cutis muy blanco.

-Bueno, hoy se les ha impuesto una tarea, esperemos que fácil, y nada puede salir mal, nada, espero que eso quede claro. Todos estarán bajo el mando de Draco Malfoy. Este chico va a ser su jefe en esta misión y esperemos que si el acepta, va a ser el jefe de los aurores cuando me retire. –Draco vio a Harry abrir los ojos como platos-Hoy todos ustedes irán a buscar a un solo mortífago, claro que si esta con algunos otros, me alegraría que también los atraparan, por que a eso nos dedicamos. Al parecer, el mortífago se llama Ronaldo Benson. Y es uno de los jefes que dejó a cargo Voldemort cuando murió, gracias a nuestro querido Harry Potter. Quiero que tu Malfoy y Potter controlen toda la misión. Potter tu serás el más importante después de Malfoy, si le sucediera algo a Malfoy, tu quedarías a cargo de la misión, ¿queda claro?

-Si, señor-dijo Harry.

-Esta noche quiero ver a Ronaldo Benson en nuestras manos. No quiero errores. Draco, ¿cuál es va a ser el plan?

-Bien. Pienso tenderle una emboscada, a la hora que viene cruzando la plaza. Eso sería a las 20:00, a esa hora la noche esta en su comienzo, pero no importa. Formaremos en triángulo, de manera que no pueda escapar. Algunos irán detrás de él, que por cierto siempre esta acompañado por al menos un mortífago, los que irán detrás de él, van a ser Michael y Aurora,-dijo Draco mirándolos.-Tienen que actuar, tiene que parecer que son novios. Tienen que parecer una pareja. Van a estar a un metro y medio de él. No se le acerquen mucho, no queremos que sospeche, si llega a empezar a caminar más lento de manera que ustedes no tengan más remedio que pasar por delante de él, háganlo. Por que detrás de ustedes van a ir Olivia y Matilde. Supuestamente van a parecer muy amigas, rían y eso. Ustedes saben.-las chicas asistieron- Tu Potter vas a estar conmigo, ya que dentro de todos nosotros, podemos ser los que más identifiquen, Potter con esa cicatriz, la ven de a metros-algunos rieron, otros simplemente escucharon atentamente-y yo me reconocen por el cabello, y recuerden mi padre. Todos los mortífagos disponibles me conocen.

Todos los demás, van a ir por todos lados, de manera que la plaza parezca raramente concurrida, espero que no este muy frío esta noche, de manera que parezca normal. Por que esa plaza, no es muy concurrida.

Aunque, Elliot, tu vas a ir delante de él, y tu, Nigel, ustedes van delante de él, pero separados, no van como amigos, van separados.

Todos los demás ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, simplemente rodéenlo de a poco. Reúnanse algunas parejas, reales o inventadas, y caminen alegremente entre él, algunos vienen por a izquierda, otros por al derecha, ya saben tiene que parecer normal.

Bueno,-miró el reloj-ya son las 4:00, todavía nos quedan cuatro horas. Prepárense, vayan a sus casas, traigan ropa muggle. Recuerden que la plaza es muggle.

-Muy bien, Draco. Veo que te estas acostumbrando. Muy bien. Ya oyeron a Draco, ahora todos vayan a cambiarse de ropa, recuerden su varita, por Merlín. Nos vemos, en dos horas, aquí mismo. Ahora, apúrense chicos.-dijo Guzmán sonriendo.

-¿Qué vas a hace tú?-le preguntó Draco a Guzmán, cuando todos los demás se fueron menos Harry.

-Yo no voy a ir. Ya estoy viejo, y no quiero interferir en tus planes, Draco.

-Esta bien. Aunque sabes que no eres una molestia para nada. Y que seas viejo, no quiere decir que no seas bueno en lo que haces. Si fueras un viejo jocoso, pero no lo eres. Así que, si quieres venir, no hay problema.

-No prefiero quedarme. Gracias igual, Draco.

-Como quieras. Mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.-dijo Draco y salió del salón seguido de Harry. (N/A: por Dios, ¿qué diablos quiere Harry? Parece un perrito faldero, jaja XD)

-Diablos, Potter, ¿qué quieres? ¿No me digas que te uniste a mi club de fans, y te rebelas a nuestro bando? jaja-dijo Draco, mirando a Harry.

-Gracias por la invitación, Malfoy. Pero no. Por ahora no me interesa. Pero, me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Crees que esta misión llegue a complicarse?

Ellos seguían caminando.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no-dijo Draco, quien se había puesto serio.-No tendría que complicarse. Pero sabes como son las cosas.

-Lo sé. Otra pregunta que me dejó intrigado-

-Oh, Diablos, Potter. !Que pesado que estas hoy! jaja

-No te agrandes, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Hermione y tú?

-Nada, somos solo amigos. ¿No podemos?

-Es que me parece raro. Que tú, una persona que siempre nos odio, ahora sea amigo de Hermione, a quien le decías sangre sucia, y muchas otras cosas. Siempre nos odiaste, Malfoy, y nosotros a ti. Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que sean amigos?

-Te puedo decir que no odio a Hermione en lo absoluto. Claro, que ahora. Antes cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, si los odiaba, pero ahora no.-dicho eso, subió al ascensor.-Mejor apúrate, Potter. No sea que el ascensor baje y te quedes mirando. Por cierto Hermione esta enferma, no se si sabías.

-¿Enferma? NO, no lo sabía, gracias por decírmelo.-Harry subió al ascensor también.

-No hay problema, Potter. ¿Qué es de la vida de Weasley?

-¿Ron?-dijo Harry, Draco asistió-Oh, bien. El es capitán de los Chudley Cannons, lo que siempre quiso.

-Oh, eso esta muy bien, supongo.-Harry lo miró arrugando el entrecejo-Ehh, quien lo hubiera imaginado...

-Así es. ¿Y la pequeña Weasley? Blaize y yo hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Ginny, ella es medimaga, al igual que Hermione, pero, trabajan en diferentes lugares. Ya debes saber, por Blaize, que ellos están en New York.

-Lo sé, Blaize me dijo la última vez que estuvo por mi casa. Además, hoy estuve leyendo un periódico muggle, el New York Time, no se si lo conoces. Venía Blaize, en primera plana. Una foto de el y Weasley. Eso de ser corredor de autos, le esta dando la fama que el siempre quiso y tuvo. Pero lo increíble, es que es considerado el chico más deseado de EEUU, esta en el número uno. El articulo decía algo así como:

BLAIZE ZABINNI, EL GRAN CORREDOR DE AUTOS, ES CONSIDERADO EL CHICO MÁS DESEADO DE TODO EEUU

PERO CHICAS LAMENTABLEMENTE PIERDAN ESPERANZAS, POR QUE ÉL ESTA COMPROMETIDO HACE VARIOS AÑOS CON GINEBRA WEASLEY.

CON QUIEN AL PARECER SE VA A CASAR A FINALES DE ESTE AÑO...

-Y muchas otras cosas. Tengo que llamar a Blaize, de seguro me esta por llegar la invitación si es verdad. Pero igual.

-Jajaja. Al parecer, Blaize te ganó, es el chico más deseado.

-Si, pero de EEUU, yo soy el más deseado aquí en Gran Bretaña. Pensé que eso estaba claro. Además, Blaize es mi amigo. De manera que esta bien, que sea el chico más deseado de EEUU.

-Claro, me imagino. Bueno, apresúrate Malfoy. No puedes quedarte toda la vida en el cabina de teléfono.

-Oh, oh, tienes razón Potter. Por fin utilizaste tu gran cabeza rajada.-Draco salió de la cabina-Bueno, Potter, nos vemos. Tengo cosas que hacer.-dicho eso, subió a su auto, que estaba parado junto a la cabina y se fué.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mimi! ¡MIMI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-gritó Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡YA VOY!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡NO ME GRITES TU!-le gritó Mimi, quien estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida.-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Nada, quería ver que estabas haciendo para comer. Tengo ganas de comer...

-No vas a opinar ahora. Por que como verás estoy haciendo la comida en estos momentos.

-Oh, vamos, Mimi... ¿qué estas cocinando?-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la anciana con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Verduras.

-Oh, bien. No era exactamente lo que queria, pero...

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si, me siento como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada. Creo que ya me mejoré.

-Mañana veremos eso.

-Si, pero hoy pienso ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, no muy tarde, ahí por las ocho...

-Ni lo sueñes. No vas a ningún lugar.

-Por favor, no puedo estar encerrada, no es bueno. Es bueno salir y tomar aire.

-Vas a tomar nieve. Si vas a esas horas por ahí.

-No, Mimi,-dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse-No ves que esta re lindo, no creo que haga frío esta noche.

-Esta bien. Pero si mañana estas otra vez baja de temperatura, no me culpes a mi.

-No lo haré. Además eso no va a pasar, por que yo mañana tengo que estar bien.

-Entiendo. Me importa muy poco que mañana haya luna nueva.

-Vamos, Mimi, ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada. Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Bien, bien, haz lo que quieras. Sal esta noche. No creo que te haga nada.

-Sabía que accederías, además, mañana empiezo a trabajar, y después no voy a poder hacer lo que me gusta hacer. Me voy a ir a vestir.

Hermione salió de la cocina. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente. Se sentía bien, miró el reloj, las 19:00, cuando se terminara de vestir, se iría a pasear por ahí. Fue al baño. Se bañó. Y cuando salió de bata, se decidió a abrir el guardarropa para ver que usaría hoy.

-Bien, si.. esto...este yean clarito...todo lindo..super gastadito...hoy no esta para pollera...mmm...esta remera de manga larga,...si...esta... y ...mmmm...esta campera...larga...mmm...el buzo negro de escote en V...mis medias negras...los championes...negros...por supuesto... y ...mmm. ¿qué más? mm nada más- salió de entre las profundidades de su guardarropas. Todas sus prendas estaban tiradas encima de la cama. Comenzó a vestirse y a las 20:00, estaba lista.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, chicos, todos a sus puestos, ahí viene-dijo Draco por el comunicador a todos los demás aurores que estaban en sus puestos.-Es el tipo de capa negra, que viene con los otros dos.

Draco y Harry estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. Los demás estaban caminando por la plaza, el plan había comenzado, al parecer, ninguno de los mortífagos se daba cuenta...todo iba como Draco lo había planeado.

Aurora y Michael, iban muy cariñositos detrás de los tipos, hasta había besitos y palabras cariñosas. Elliot y Nigel iban caminando uno delante del otro, Olivia y Matilde iban riendo a carcajadas por el medio de la plaza, detrás de la supuesta parejita.

Los demás aurores pasaban por aquí y por allá.

Como Draco muy bien lo había pensado, los mortífagos comenzaron a sospechar. Y aminoraron el paso. La parejita los pasó de largo. Olivia y Matilde iban muy cerca de ellos, riendo y charlando animadamente, Olivia miró algo inquieta hacia el lugar donde Draco se encontraba. Pero siguió charlando con Matilde que también parecía algo confusa. Las dos tuvieron que aminorar el paso, Matilde se arrodilló en el piso para atarse los cordones de los championes. Los mortífagos siguieron caminando.

-Diablos, están sospechando-dijo Draco a Harry.

-Si, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Tenemos que atacar. Sino saldrán de la zona de emboscada y no podremos hacer nada.

-Bien. Les voy a avisar que se preparen para el ataque.-Harry sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y dijo: Chicos, manos a la obra. Prepárense.

-Bien, espero que esto salga bien, maldita sea.-dijo Draco al ver que uno de los mortífagos sacaba una varita de su bolsillo cautelosamente.

-Avísales a la pareja y a las chicas, que uno esta sacando una varita, rápido.

-Diablos, uno tiene una varita, manténgase alerta, y preparados para atacar, sospechan.

-Mal esto esta mal.- Draco seguía viendo por los binoculares.-¡Tenemos que atacar Potter, todos están sacando sus varitas de los bolsillos, fuimos descubiertos.!

-¡ATAQUEN, CHICOS!

Harry y Draco salieron al ataque de los mortífagos, con sus varitas en alto.

-¡ATAQUEN!-gritó uno de los mortífagos, y alrededor de unos veinte mortífagos aparecieron de la nada en la mitad de la plaza.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos...?gritó Draco.

-¡Maldición!-oyó Draco gritar a Harry.

Era una pelea ruda entre mortífagos y aurores. El lugar estaba todo iluminado por luces de hechizos. Por suerte ningún muggle pasaba en esos momentos.

Draco fue en busca del mortífago que le quería atrapar hace mucho.

-¡Tanto tiempo, Malfoy!-dijo el hombre cuando Draco fue a su encuentro. Draco lo miró extrañado.-¿No me recuerdas?

-¿Albert O'Neill? No puedes ser tu-el mortífago se sacó al capucha, y definitivamente era Albert.-¡ MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NUNCA ME CAÍSTE BIEN! ¡NUNCA! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-el rayo de luz fue esquivado por e mortífago.

-LO SÉ, SE QUE NUNCA TE CAÍ BIEN, FUISTE AL ÚNICO QUE NO PUDE ENGAÑAR, PERO CLARO, TODO ESO DESPUÉS DE QUE ME METÍ CON TU NOVIA!-dijo el Albert, arrastrando las palabras.-¡ INCARSEROUS!

Draco esquivó las cuerdas por muy poco

-NUNCA PUDISTE METERTE CON HERMIONE, POR NO ERA MI NOVIA.-dijo Draco sonriendo-ERA TODO UNA MENTIRA. Y TU CAÍSTE COMO LOS MEJORES. ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Esta vez la varita del mortífago salió disparada dos metros de él.

-¡MUY BIEN, Malfoy! SIEMPRE TAN BUEN AUROR.

-¡INCARSEROUS!-gritó Draco, unas cuerdas salieron de su varita y ataron con fuerza a el mortífago.-Ya vez, siempre el mejor.

-¡DRACO!-gritó una voz detrás de él. Draco se dio vuelta.

-HERMIONE! ¿QUÉ DIABLSO ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ? VETE, ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO!-

-Draco-dijo ella acercándose a el.-OH, por Dios, ¡Albert!-dijo mirando a Ronaldo que estaba atado con las cuerdas.

-Ronald Benson, a sus ordenes-dijo este.

-¿Ronaldo...? Tu eres el mortífago que Draco a estado persiguiendo-dio Hermione con la varita en alto.-¡Nunca me caíste bien!

-Hermione, debes irte.-dijo Draco preocupado-No puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidandote.

-No necesitas cuidarme Draco. Y soy grande. Y soy muy buena con la varita, recuerda que recibí muchos premios en Hogwarts.

-Si, si, como sea. Debes irte-

-NO! ME VOY A QUEDAR A AYUDARLOS-gritó Hermione, quien acababa de esquivar un rayo de u hechizo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Obvio que si.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-gritó Hermione a un mortífago que venía en su encuentro.-Dios, últimamente viene de juguete estos mortífagos.

El mortífago cayó de espaldas.

-¡INCARSEROUS!-gritó Hermione, apuntando con su varita a el mortífago que estaba tirado en el piso-Es mejor estar seguros!

-HERMIONE, NO TE TIRES DE PUEDO CON TODO, NO ESTA VEZ.-le gritó Draco, mientras veía como Hermione iba a luchar con otro mortífago.-MADITA SEAS, SI TE PASA ALGO QUE MIMI NO ME MATE

-No me digas que Malfoy es tu novio-le dijo una mortífaga que estaba luchando con Hermione.-Malfoy, cada vez cae más bajo. Una sangre sucia como tú...

-Cierra el pico. No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis cosas con Malfoy-dijo Hermione, mientras pensaba en el hechizo correcto.-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La mortifaga esquivó el hechizo campante. Y le lanzó otro a Hermione, quien también lo esquivó.

-Eres buena, pero veamos que tanto aguantas-

-Ya se que soy buena. Me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Y espera sentada por que te vas a cansar si esperas que no aguante mucho.

-CRUCIO!-gritó la mortífaga furiosa. Hermione esquivó el hechizo.

-HERMIONE-gritó Draco.

-DEJAME EN PAZ, DRACO. –le gritó Hermione dándose vuelta y mirando a Draco, que estaba peleando con otro mortífago.

-HERMIONE!-gritó Draco muy asustado

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-gritó la mortifaga que estaba luchando con Hermione, y esta cayó de rodillas en el duro piso.-Puedo ver que no eres tan buena, como me decías. Se nota que Malfoy esta muy pobre. Por que estar con una debilucha como tú...

Hermione no podía hablar, estaba furiosa, le dolía todo el cuerpo. A penas podía respirar. Decidió mostrarle a esa idiota que ella no era ninguna debilucha.

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE-sentía los gritos de Draco quien venía corriendo hacia ella.

-Un consejo. Nunca le digas debilucho a alguien como yo-la mortífaga se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione, quien estaba toda rodeada por un campo magnético azul intenso- Ahora vas a conocer a la debilucha.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?¿qué...?

-Hermione..-murmuró Draco antes de que un mortífago viniera a su encuentro.

-Oh, veamos que tienes para mostrarme-dijo la mortífaga quien veía que Hermione había cambiado el color marrón de sus pupilas por un azul intenso y que se estaba elevando del suelo.-¿Qué eres?-dijo algo asustada.

-Alguien a quien no te gustaría conocer-replicó Hermione, y unas bolas azules empezaron a brotar de sus manos

-AHHHHH-y unas grandes bolas azules embistieron a la mortífaga quien cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Y no se volvió a levantar.

Todos la observaban a ella, los mortífagos se habían quedado atónicos. Y los aurores, aprovecharon el momento para atar a sus adversarios que estaba demasiado ocupados en Hermione. Ronaldo sin embargo tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, bien. Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó algo emocionado.-Tu debes ser lo que me decía el señor de la Tinieblas, que supuestamente tenía un gran poder. Que había que derrotarte. Tu eres la reencarnación de ÍO.

-No es tu problema. –replicó Hermione, quien estaba como era, sin el campo magnético azul, pero todavía mantenía las pupilas azules.

-Claro que lo es. Eres nuestro nuevo problema.

-Es una lástima sentirte decir eso. Pero también es una lástima, que ahora tu y tus estúpidos mortífagos vayan directo a Azkaban.

-Sabía que sentía algo raro en ti cuando te conocí. Sabía que eras especial. Que no eras una simple sangre sucia, medimaga y todas las demás cosas. Lo sabía. –dijo Ronaldo en el piso.-Tu eres la mugre de la que hablaba mi señor.

-Esta mugre, te va a hacer añicos, sino te callas.-dijo ella, levantando a Ronaldo en el aire.

-Inténtalo.

-¡Hermione, basta! Tu no tienes que convertir a nadie en añicos-Draco había reaccionado. Hermione se veía diferente, tenía una cierta maldad en sus ojos, el conocía esa maldad, demasiados años viviendo con Lucius Malfoy le habían enseñado a reconocer a esas personas, pero también veía que era Hermione, su Hermione. Y que no le importaba.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy. No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, Benson.-dijo Hermione, mientras dejaba caer a Ronaldo.-Llévatelos, Malfoy.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre esto?-preguntó Harry quien estaba junto a Draco.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero nadie lo tenía que saber.

-Chicos, vamos, aparezcámonos con los chicos malos en el Cuartel-gritó Draco-¿Hay algún herido?

-Olivia-gritó Elliot-Ella esta inconsciente. Creo que recibió un rayo aturdidor, nada más.

-Diablos, bueno, pero se va a recuperar.

-¿Draco?-sintió que Hermione lo llamaba, el la miró. Parecía que era ella otra ves, sus pupilas estaban normales.

-¿Hermione? Cuando lleguemos a tu casa debemos hablar.

-Lo sé. Te contaré todo. ¿Puedo intentar despertar a la chica si quieres?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

-Bien. ¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí-gritó Elliot.

Hermione se acercó a la chica, que descansaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Elliot. Hermione puso una mano sobre la chica. Y esta en unos segundos se despertó.

-Listo.-dijo Hermione parándose.-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, pero, me duele un poco el cuerpo, supongo que es normal.-dijo Olivia.

-Claro que si. Draco, yo me voy a casa. Ehh..mm..mm..ehh... me voy.-dicho eso ella se encaminó hacia su casa.

-No, espera. Yo te acompaño.-gritó Harry.

-Hermione, yo también voy contigo. Hermione, Potter, nos vamos a aparecer.-le gritó Draco.-Esperen. Chicos lleven a los mortífagos a el cuartel como les dije. En un minuto yo voy.

-Bien, eso haremos, Malfoy.

Los aurores pusieron a todos los mortífagos atados juntos. Y con un movimiento de varita de Elliot, los transportaron a el Cuartel. Todos los aurores desaparecieron, también.

-Hermione, quiero que nos expliques que fue todo eso.-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones individuales de Hermione.

-Bueno, chicos, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero les voy a contar. Como bien dijo Benson, yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa griega ÍO.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry algo confundido.

-La diosa griega ÍO, era la diosa de la luna, hacedora de la lluvia y del alfabeto. A ella la amaba Zeus, el dios griego supremo, pero a causa de la ira de Hera, su esposa, la protectora de los matrimonios, los nacimientos y la crianza de niños, Zeus decidió convertir a ÍO en vaca.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó Draco.

-Para librarla de la ira de Hera, Draco, ¿es que no escuchas? Ahora, ella reencarnó en mi, y yo tengo todos sus poderes. ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas!

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-preguntó Draco.

-Desde...mmm...desde hace ocho años. Yo estaba en sexto cuando me enteré. Dumbledore me ayudó a descubrir mi poder, y me enseñó a controlarlo. El buscó información sobre alguna diosa, divinidad, o cualquier cosa, que pudiera llegar a tener mis mismos poderes. Y los encontró en ÍO. Dumbledore me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-Y ¿cómo te enteraste de que tenías ese poder?

-Bueno, un día que me pelee con Pansy, yo me enojé mucho y sentí como que algo dentro mío se congelaba, y me miré en el espejo y estaba con ese campo azul, y mis pupilas habían cambiando de color. Ese día me sentí muy mal, no podía volver a ser la misma. Así que decidí ir a ver a Dumbledore, bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, era muy de noche, y fui a el despacho de Dumbledore. En esos momentos sabía la contraseña por que tu Harry, estabas teniendo esas clases con él. Le conté todo a Dumbledore, todo. Y le me dijo que lo más seguro que para poder volver a ser yo misma, tenía que tranquilizarme, y de a poco empecé a controlar mi transformación y mis poderes.

-¿Quiénes saben sobre esto?-preguntó Draco.

-Bueno, Dumbledore, Mimi, tu, Harry, yo, jeje. Y ahora, todo el mundo, desde los mortífagos, hasta todos los aurores.-dijo Hermione un poco triste-Soy una idiota, yo no debería haberme dejado llevar por la ira como lo ice, ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que tengo adentro. Ahora nadie se me va a querer acercar por miedo a que les haga algo.

-Eso no es cierto, Hermione, ahora tu vas a ser la novedad. Todos te van a amar, y vas a sentir lo que yo sentí-dijo Harry sonriendo-Aunque lamento decirte que no todos van a estar de acuerdo con tus cosas.

-Lo sé. Sabía que en algún momento esto debería pasar, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya saben. Gabrielle es un poco complicada con el horario.-dijo Harry.

-Jajaja, ¿no me digas que la rubia te tiene atado de las patas? Jaja, creo que me va a empezar a caer bien esa chica.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Muy gracioso. Me voy-dicho eso se dirigió a Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarró polvos flu y se metió a la estufa.-¡CASA DE POTTER Y DELACOUR!

Harry desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

-Hermione, con la manera que peleaste, aunque puedo decir que cuando te vi, se me cayó el corazón a los pies. Realmente estaba muy preocupado de que te fuera a pasar algo, muy preocupado. ¿Quieres unirte a los aurores? Nos haría bien tenerte en nuestro bando ahora que los mortífagos te van a buscar para ellos.

-Yo nunca me uniría a ellos. Pero no me haría nada mal un poco de emoción en mi vida de medimaga.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Al menos, vas a poder vernos más-dijo Draco muy contento, y se acercó a Hermione y se sentó junto a ella-Hermione, ¿te quiero como una amiga?

-¿Qué? ¿qué quieres decir Draco?

-Nada, tonterías. Eres la mejor chica que eh conocido, y déjame decirte que eh conocido a muchas.

-¡Draco!

-jajaja. Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial-dijo Draco-Bueno, me tengo que ir, me esperan en el cuartel.

-Lo sé. Bueno, supongo que nos vemos pronto.

-Así es. Cuando sea jefe de los aurores, tu vas a ser mi mano derecha. Ya lo eres.-sonrió Draco, y se metió en la estufa.

-Nos vemos. Mañana puede ser que vaya a tu casa-Hermione se levantó y fue a la estufa en donde se encontraba Draco, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Cualquier cosa. Sabes donde encontrarme.-salió de la estufa y agarró un poco de polvos flu, se volvió a meter a la chimenea, y gritó: ¡MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA-ENTRADA!

Draco desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá vengo yo, con otro capítulo un poquito más largo que los demás, jeje, diez páginas más que los demás. Jeje, tiene 17 páginas, en Word con letra Book Old Style, 11. De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado. Si hay alguna falta, comprendan que como es un capítulo tan largo, no me dieron las... ganas, para corregirlo mucho._

_Dejen reviews, muchas, por favor. _

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**Maria Elisa:** gracias, muchas gracias. Mi correo es y ya te agregue a la lista de mis contactos como tu me lo pediste. Y hace unos días cruzamos algunas palabras. Creo que eres una de las mayores fans de este fic, y me alegra Me gusta q te sientas identificada con este fic, aunq no sea por q te esta pasando a ti. Jeje, obvio.

Bueno, espero q este cap, te haya gustado también y q me dejes una o dos review.

**-Montse-90**: (aunq estoy en siete) si en el otro cap. 6 hubo más Draco y Hermione, pero no te apresures por que Draco y Hermione es lo que más va a haber en esta historia. Espero q este te haya gustado. Y que me dejes alguna que otra review de paso.

**D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ**: muchas gracias, espero q te siga gustando. Me alegra q te guste la pareja. A mi también me gusta mucho. Espero q este cap. te haya gustado también. Y q sigas leyendo mi fic. Y q por supuesto me dejes review.

**Noelia:** hola, espero q hayas leído este y te haya gustado, también. Me alegra q el otro cap 6 te gustara. Pero como te diste cuenta, lo cambié, por que me gustó más esta idea q se me vino a la cabeza, va a estar más interesante. Y los sentimientos de Draco hacia Hermione, y viceversa, van a seguir en pie. Aunque no va a suceder todo tan rápido. Van a aparecer inconvenientes...

Deja alguna review, si lo leíste y te gustó.

**Every:** espero q este capítulo también te guste, aunq, cambie el cap 6 q me había dicho q te gustaba, pero espero q te sigan gustando los demás capítulos. Es un simple cambio q hice en la historia q me pareció muy apropiado para lo q se viene. Gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que hayas leído este capitulo también, al igual que el nuevo capítulo seis. Deja una review, por favor.

Bueno, si no les gustó el capítulo, como siempre, diganmelo. Diganme lo que no les gustó, aunque no creo que por eso cambie algunos hechos, pero, me gusta que critiquen mis fic, no mucho, por que eso te desalienta, pero si de una manera un poco superficial... jeje.

Bueno, chau


	9. Tres muertes, una amor

**Capítulo 8: **tres muertes, un amor.

Ya no sentía que lo suyo fuera un secreto, un secreto que solo Mimi, Dumbledore y ella compartían, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, en pocas palabras ya no era más un secreto. No tenía ganas de salir a la calle, por que una gran primera plana de ella transformada ocupaba la tapa de El Profeta de ese día. Odiaba el Profeta, siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿te oyes hablar?preguntó Hermione furiosa sacudiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en la mano.

-Si. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿abusar de tu poder, e ir y destruir todo el edificio de _El Profeta_.?

-Puede ser, ¿qué puedo perder?

-Reputación, eres la mejor sanadora y doctora de todo Gran Bretaña. ¿Crees que si vas por ahí destruyendo todo lo que tienes por delante, no vas a perder tu reputación?-preguntaba Draco fastidiado.

-Claro, claro, Draco, para ti es muy fácil. Lograste lo que querías. Atrapaste al mortífago, el cual sabía que había un poder secreto por ahí, Voldemort sabía de mi y de mi poder. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se enteró? Yo no utilicé mi poder cuando luchamos contra el.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Hermione. ¿Crees que Voldemort nunca se enteraría de tu poder? Hermione, por favor, ni por que lo mantuvieras en secreto Voldemort no se enteraría.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-le dijo Hermione y se dejó caer en un sillón.- Pero me molesta que ahora todo el mundo sepa de mi. Draco, no voy a poder salir tranquila. ¡NO VOY A PODER SALIR POR EL MUNDO, NO VOY A PODER IR A GRECIA!

-¿Me estas jodiendo? Definitivamente me estas jodiendo.-se auto convenció Draco, sentándose algo molesto en un sillón junto al de Hermione.

-No, Draco, es verdad. La gente me va a mirar con caras raras, van a temer que yo los mate o que los transforme en ranas o algo por el estilo o que tal ves, les lance llamas azules. Por que en el Profeta decía que podía hacer eso y quien sabe que otras cosas ¡DRACO ES HORRIBLE!-gritó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que Draco es horrible? Draco es divino, sexy y amado por todas las chicas, como bien sabes.-se burló Draco.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Draco. Ya se que no eres horrible-dijo Hermione mirándolo con indiferencia.

-¡LO SABÍA! SABÍA QUE NO PODÍAS DECIR QUE YO NO SOY LINDO. SABÍA QUE IBAS A EMPEZAR A GUSTAR DE MI. ¡Soy divino!. Pensaba que eras la única que lograba ser indiferente a ese efecto que causo sobre tu especie. Pero no es así, ¿No es genial?

-Como sea. Yo no dije que me gustaras, eso es lo que tu quieres. Tu problema es psicológico, Draco. Siento decírtelo.

-¿Psicológico? ¿Dices que me lo imagino? Puedes estar segura de que no me lo imagino en lo absoluto.

-Jajaja. Eso es lo que tu crees. Pero no te preocupes, yo te sigo queriendo, no importa que tengas problemas psicológicos con las chicas. Bueno, aunque admito que las chicas te aman, y no se por que.-dijo Hermione poniendo cara de pensativa.

-Lo sé. Recuerda que tu también eres una chica, de manera que tengo que producir ese efecto en ti también. Pero, lo produzco igual.jeje

-Ah, Draco... Draco, con eso de que se reveló mi verdadera identidad, NADIE ME VA A VOLVER A QUERER, NADIE, INCLUSIVE TU...

-Basta de decir estupideces, Hermione. Yo siempre te voy a querer, siempre, déjame recordarte que no eres como las demás chicas... eres especial.-Draco se le acercó.

-¿Qué tan especial?-dijo Hermione con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mucho- Draco se le acercó. Estaban muy cerca, muy cerca...

-Gracias-dijo Hermione separándose de un salto del chico

-Hermione...-dijo Mimi entrando al living - Yo..ehh..lo siento, chicos. No sabía que estabas Draco, espero no interrumpir nada.

-No esta bien-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, Hermione, me preguntaba que querías para almorzar.

-Bueno, ehh...no se, Mimi, haz lo que quieras, de todas maneras terminas haciendo lo que quieras.

-Tienes razón...-dijo Mimi, pensativamente.-Bueno, me voy, para que terminen con lo que empezaron.-dicho eso se fue dejando a los chicos nuevamente solos.

Draco miró a Hermione y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mimi esta algo anciana-le dijo a Draco- Ya sabes. Ve cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Estas segura que no las hay?-dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione sensualmente.

Hermione no supo que decir, le gustaba Draco, pero no quería demostrárselo.

-...-Draco miró los ojos de Hermione, eran tan bonitos, se quedó hipnotizado-...

-¿Draco?

-Es tan linda...

-¿Draco?

-Que lindos ojos...

-¡DRACO!

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-gritó Draco alarmado volviendo en si, mirando para todos lados.

-Te quedaste colgado, Draco.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Draco sonrojándose levemente (N/A: quien puede creer que un tipo como el llegue a sonrojarse...jaja)-Bueno, te puedo decir que si hay cosas...

-Draco, es tarde, debes ir a ver a Guzmán-le dijo Hermione, mirando el reloj.

-Oh, tienes razón, pero no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo...-dijo el rubio algo rebelde.

-No, Draco, es tu jefe, y aunque tengan esa rara relación como si fueras su hijo o el amigo, tienes que asistir sin rebeldías.

-Esta bien... pero que coste que yo quería seguir contigo y tu no quisiste-dijo el chico.

-No seas así, Draco, por que yo no es por que no quiera estar contigo, es por el bien de tu trabajo, si fuera por mi estaría todo el día contigo... pero tienes que ir al trabajo. Y yo voy a intentar olvidarme de todo y voy a ir a comprar algunas plantas..jeje...para adornar mi linda casa.

-Bueno. Genial.-dijo Draco.-Mañana nos vemos. O capaz que vengo luego.-dijo Draco y le dio un beso a Hermione.-Nos vemos, Hermione.

-Eres un confianzudo, ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero que me beses?dijo Hermione poniéndose seria.

-Claro que quieres que te bese.-Hermione lo seguía mirando muy seria-Por que quieres, ¿no?Draco parecía alarmado.

-¡CLARO, QUE SI, TONTITO!-le gritó Hermione, y se le colgó del cuello con sus brazos.

-Me estaba preocupando, bueno, me voy, por que sino me quedo para siempre acá...-Draco le dio un fugaz beso y se fue caminado hasta la puerta principal.

Hermione lo alcanzó y le dio otro beso fugaz...

Draco sonrió ampliamente, y ella también. Los dos se acompañaron mutuamente hasta afuera, en donde estaba el auto de Draco.

-Nos vemos, linda-le dijo Draco subiéndose al auto.

-Igualmente-dijo ella y se alejó del auto, para que Draco se fuera.

Draco se fue, dirigiéndole una guiñada a Hermione. Ella simplemente sonrió.

-Mimi, voy a ir a comprar algunas plantas. Vengo dentro de unas horas.-le gritó Hermione a Mimi, desde la puerta.

-Si, Hermione, ve, pero no demores mucho. Por la comida.

-Claro, nana-Hermione cerró al puerta y se dirigió al auto. Se subió y se fue.

Draco llegó al Ministerio con una gran sonrisa. Una verdaderamente gran sonrisa. Estaba muy contento de poder ser algo más que el amigo de Hermione. Algunas chicas pasaron junto a él, y le guiñaron el ojo. El simplemente sonrió. Si bien quería a Hermione, las demás chicas debían seguir en su club de fans. Por que pudiera llegar a establecer una relación "algo seria" con Hermione, no iba a permitir que la demás chicas dejaran de quererlo, aunque no le gustaba pensar que esas chicas llegaran a tener sueños eróticos con él. Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

-_¡Mas les vale que no sueñen esas cosas conmigo!-pensó el rubio enojado. Mirando con odio a unas chicas que pasaban junto a él. _

-Ya me gustaría ser la novia de ese chico-dijo una de las chicas. Malfoy escuchó y retrocedió y encaró a la chica, que tenía una cara de zorra como Pansy.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Draco sonriente.

-Claro que si-dijo la muchacha.

-Bueno, entonces te vas a quedar con las ganas-le espetó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente, extrañaba quitarle las ilusiones a las chicas.

-Imbécil.

-Claro, claro. No era un imbécil hace unos segundos cuando querías ser mi novia-se burló Draco y siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a las cosas que le decía la chica.

-Draco, Draco. Veo que estas hiriendo al personal-dijo una vos detrás de él.

-¿Qué te importa?-espetó Draco, mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a su atacante. Pero el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio quien era.-Lo siento, Guzmán, no pensé que fueras tu.

-No te preocupes, Draco, me gusta ver de vez en cuando como tratas a las personas que se meten contigo. Es bueno saber quien va a ser el primogénito de mi puesto.

Draco sonrió.

-Jeje. Puedo llegar a ser muy ofensivo y odiado si me lo propongo.

-Lo sé. Lo acabo de experimentar. Pero, ¿y esa sonrisa?

-Bueno, es que estoy con Hermione, es mi novia, bueno, en realidad no se si es mi novia, no lo hemos hablado aún, pero es mi amiga con privilegios, nos besamos, y ella no me dijo nada, bueno, en realidad, me dio otro beso, pero...

-¿Qué no se supone que Hermione era tu novia?-preguntó Guzmán con una sonrisa en la cara al ver la cara de horror de Draco.

-Yo..ehh..ehhh...nunca fue mi novia.

-Me lo imaginaba, los vi pelear en mi fiesta. A demás, no es por nada, Draco, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero me parecía que esa chica era demasiado buena para ti. Nunca llegué a auto canvencerme de que pudieras tener a una novia tan buena. Sin mencionar que me parecía extraño que tuvieras novia, te haz...bueno...acostado prácticamente con todo el Ministerio y medio Londres, y no haz encontrado a la indicada, te ha costado, ehh...-Draco miraba con los ojos como platos a Guzmán.-Pero cuando la vi, vi que ella era diferente.

-Eh, bueno, es algo impactante que mi jefe me este diciendo todo eso. Pero admito que mi relación con las chicas nunca ha sido algo serio para mi. Y si Hermione, es especial, tu mismo lo dijiste, ella es especial para mi.-

-Vamos a mi escritorio, quiero preguntarte algo sobre ella-dijo Guzmán y los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al despacho del jefe. Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Tu dirás, Guzmán.-dijo Draco poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio de Guzmán, mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

-Bien, eh estado escuchando ciertas cosas sobre esa chica, todo el Ministerio lo comenta. ¿Es cierto que tiene un poder extraño?

-Bueno, si ella...si. Tiene.

-Bien. Es un poder muy raro, por lo que dicen... háblame de el.

-Yo le prometí que no iba a decir nada.

-Bien. Pero, ahora todo el mundo sabe que tiene un poder extraño. Así que no creo, que le moleste que me comentes algo, lo fundamental, algo superficial-dijo Guzmán a Draco, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, que a su vez están apoyadas en el escritorio. (N/A: no se si me entienden...)

-Supongo. Bueno, ella es...

Draco le contó todo lo fundamental de Hermione a su jefe.

Y luego, se dispuso a ir a su casa. Cuando llegó, noto algo extraño en el ambiente... todo se sentía tan frío. Entró el auto. Le pareció extraño que Orlando no estuviera lavando su otro auto, como habían quedado. Algo andaba mal. Entró con la varita en la mano, a la casa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado. Caminó hacia la cocina.

-¿Amelia?-preguntó cauteloso con la varita en alto.

Nada. Ningún sonido, ninguna señal de que existiera alguien en la casa. No había nadie en la cocina. Se dirigió a las demás partes de la casa. Fue a la sala comedor. No había nadie. Pero para su sorpresa...

-¿La varita de Orlando?-dijo agachándose y agarrando una varita que estaba tirada en el piso, justo debajo de una silla.-Diablos, algo pasó aquí.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, si no había nadie en la planta baja, tenía que haber alguien el segundo piso.

El pasillo estaba vacío. Pero detrás de una de sus hermosas columnas de mármol...se encontraba Orlando, frío, pálido, muerto.

-¡Orlando!-dijo Draco y se acercó rápidamente al hombre. Le tocó el pulso, estaba muerto.-Diablos, ¡diablos!

Se paró y se dispuso a buscar a Amelia. Tenía que estar cerca.

Siguió buscando en todas las habitaciones, no había nadie. Cuando llegó a la suya. Abrió la puerta cautelosamente, despacio, audaz...

Y allí estaba ella. Con la varita a un costado. Sobre su cama. El corrió hacia ella.

-Por favor, tienes que estar viva, Amelia-le tomó el pulso. Su corazón se congeló. Estaba muerta. Orlando y Amelia estaban muertos.

Se paró, miró para todos lados, una señal, algo que pudiera indicar el por que de esas muertes. Y unas grandes letras llamaron su atención, en la pared, unas letras amarillas, recalcaban las palabras:

AQUÍ TIENES LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAS, MALFOY.

NO TE SIGAS METIENDO CON NOSOTROS, POR QUE NOS VA A IMPORTAR POCO QUE SEAS EL HIJO DE LUCIUS, ERES UN TRAIDOR A TU PADRE. TEN CUIDADO, O AL MENOS TEN CUIDADO CON TU QUERIDA SANGRE SUCIA, SI ES QUE SIENTES ALGO POR ELLA, LA MEDIMAGA ESTA SUFRIENDO TUS TRAICIONES...EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO.

-Hermione...NO-tomó el celular, y llamó.-Vamos, contesta, contesta. Hermione, ¿por qué diablos no contestas?

Cerró el celular con fuerza, y se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras, las bajó y salió corriendo rumbo a su auto. Subió y se dirigió a la casa de la chica. Cuando llegó, sintió ese frío otra vez. Eso no era nada bueno. Entró, bajó del auto, y notó que el auto de Hermione se encontraba en esos momentos parado con la puerta abierta y la alarma encendida.

Abrió la puerta de n golpe, con su varita en la mano. No iba a permitir que nada le pasara a la persona que amaba. A la única persona por la que logró saber lo que era el amor.

-¡HERMIONE!-gritó y caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras-¡HERMIONE! –Por favor, Hermione, por favor... no puedes estar muerta- se dijo para sus adentros.

Sintió un leve ruido de sollozos en la cocina, se dirigió a ella corriendo. Y allí estaba Hermione, tendida sobre el cuerpo inerte de Mimi, ella lloraba descontroladamente.

-Hermione...- Draco corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera viva, de que estuviera con el, de que nunca se le fuera a escapar de sus brazos.-Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto.-Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y lloró en sus brazos-Esto todo es mi culpa...

-Draco...Draco... Mimi...esta...mue...muerta-dijo en sollozos. Abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Draco, para no perderlo nunca, para que no lo perdiera como a Mimi, para tenerlo cerca, para sentir que estaba vivo, para sentir sus manos, para sentir como su corazón latía incontroladamente cuando él estaba cerca.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Hermione, tanto.-ella lo miró, podía sentir su corazón, sus miradas decían todo, sus corazones lo trasmitían.

-Draco, nada de esto es tu culpa-dijo ella, mirando a Draco y parándose, sin separarse de el ni un instante- Nada. Tu solo hacías tu trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero puse en riesgo tu vida, tres personas están muertas por mi culpa. Hermione arriesgué tu vida.

-Draco, no me importa mi vida, me preocupaba la tuya.-le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hermione... Amelia y Orlando están muertos, y ahora.. Mimi. Yo.. me quiero morir-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos. Hermione nunca había visto esa debilidad de parte de Draco, el siempre era tan serio, tan diferente. Algunas lágrimas cruzaron las mejillas de Draco, y Hermione le sacó las manos de la cara, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Draco, es horrible lo que esta pasando-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-Pero, si te llegara a perder a ti, también. No se que haría. Draco, tu eres la persona que yo más quiero en el mundo. Draco yo te amo- El la miró sorprendido.

-Hermione, yo no se que haría si ti. Cuando vi el mensaje en la pared de mi dormitorio. Lo primero que pensé fue en ti, en que tal ves, ellos te habían matado para vengarse conmigo, y se me cayó el alma y el corazón a los pies. Hermione, yo también te amo-dijo y se le acercó rápidamente, y la besó, dulce, tiernamente, tranquilamente...

-Draco, quiero irme de aquí-dijo ella mirando al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-Claro. Pero, tengo que llamar a Guzmán, no se que van a hacer con los cuerpos...-le dijo Draco, sacando su celular. Y llamando a su jefe.

-Draco, ¿qué sucede?

-Guzmán, tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?

-Mataron a Amelia, Orlando y a Mimi, una empleada de Hermione.

-OH, no. Definitivamente tenemos problemas. Draco, ven para acá inmediatamente, y trae a Hermione contigo. Puede estar en peligro. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los cuerpos. No se preocupen. Adiós, Draco.

-Adiós.

Draco cortó y abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, y la dirigió a la salida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá vengo yo con mi nuevo capítulo, espero q les haya gustado, y que me dejen reviews. _

_Chau_

_**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**_

**Sakura-granger:** Muchísimas gracias. Me alegra q te guste. Espero q te guste este capítulo también, y me dejes una review. GRACIAS por la review y por leer mi fic. chau

**D.RA.GO.N RRQ:** me alegra q te gustara el anterior. Fue un capítulo un poco largo, no? Jeje. Espero q te siga gustando mi fic. Espero q las cosas se pongan mejores en mi fic. GRACIAS por la review, y por leer mi fic.

**Danita Granger**: muchas gracias. Espero q te guste mi nuevo capítulo... GRACIAS por la review y por leer mi fic.

**Maria Elisa:** gracias por la reviews, si un poquito irreal el cap.. pero bueno..ya sabes esto d la imaginación, capaz q me sobrepasé d estupideces, pero...jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste más. GRACIAS por la review, y por leer mi fic.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC, LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS.

GRACIAS

Carolina-


	10. Rubí rojo

**Capítulo 9: **Rubí rojo.

-¡Hermione esta decidido!-replicó Draco a la chica, mientras estaban en la sala de la casa de Draco. Hermione se había mudado con él, ya que Draco se preocupaba por que no le gustaba que estuviera sola.-

-¡Tu no decides por mi, Draco!-los dos estaban parados en el medio de la sala, muy enojados.- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ!

-¡NOO! ¡TU TE VAS A LOS ANGELES!

-TU NO ME DICES A DONDE TENGO QUE IRME, MALFOY.

Draco la miró con los ojos como platos, hace mucho tiempo que Hermione lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Y eso le molestó, ellos siempre se llamaban por sus nombres, no por los apellidos, eso había quedado como pasado.

-MUY BIEN, Granger, HAZ LO QUE MIERDA TE PLAZCA.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, odiaba que Draco la llamará por su apellido.

-MUY BIEN, IDIOTA.-gritó y agarró las llaves de su auto que estaban en la mesita del living, y se dirigió a la puerta.-MUY BIEN, SI QUIERES QUE ME VAYA, ME VOY-dicho eso salió por la puerta, y dio un portazo.

-Ah, no, tu no te vas.-(n/a: ¿quién lo entiende al nene, ejej) dijo Draco y corrió a la salida, Hermione ya se había subido al auto y había arrancado. Se dirigía a la salida, pero Draco comenzó a correr, y se paró junto delante del auto.

-TE VAS SOBRE MI CADÁVER.-le gritó, parándose en el medio de la salida, con los brazos extendidos-

-SAL DE MI CAMINO, MALFOY!-le gritó Hermione desde el auto.

-TENDRÁS QUE MATARME PRIMERO.

-NO LO DUDARÉ NI UN SEGUNDO, IMBÉCIL. SAL DE MI CAMINO.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-SALLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-NUNCAAAAAAAAAA

-MALFOY!-gritó Hermione y se bajó del auto.-ERES UN IMBÉCIL, MALFOY.

-TU ERES LA IMBÉCIL, ¿PENSABAS DEJARME? ¿PENSABAS TERMINAR CON NUESTRA RELACIÓN?-replicó Draco, mientras se acercaba a la chica. El estaba muy sorprendido y furioso.

-CLARO QUE SI. TU ME LO PEDISTE, ¿RECUERDAS? TU ME DIJISTE ¡VETE, HERMIONE! ¡VETE A LOS ANGELES! ¿RECUERDAS? YO NO FUI. QUERÍAS QUE ME FUERA A EEUU, ¡A EEUU! ESO ES MUY LEJOS. CLARO, LO ENTIENDO, QUERÍAS QUE ME ALEJARA DE TI PARA SIEMPRE, ¡Y SI, NO ESTA BUENO ESTAR DE NOVIO CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA, ¿NO ES ASÍ, MALFOY? VETE CON LA IDIOTA DE Pansy A QUE TE CONSUELE...

El la miró fijamente, y ella a él. El se le acercó velozmente y la besó... tiernamente, profundamente, dulcemente...

-Nunca, recuerda, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, por que a mi no me importa que no seas sangre pura. No soy tan idiota, como para meterme con alguien tanto como me estoy metiendo contigo, para luego dejarla y no volver a verla nunca más, esas precauciones se toman antes, Hermione. Yo te amo. Y si te dije que te fueras, fue por que no quiero que te hagan daño, y si fue a EEUU, fue por que es un bastante lejos, por que hay que cruzar el pacífico, por que quería que estuvieras protegida, Hermione, quería... y nunca menciones a Pansy, ella es una idiota, la peor mujer que alguna vez conocí, así que...

Pero ella lo cayó, dándole un dulce beso. Se separaron y se miraron.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco, yo también te amo, y estoy muy enamorada de ti. Por eso, me molestó que quisieras que me fuera...

-Si, pero todo es para que nada te pase, pero eres tan tacaña. No puedo contigo, Hermione, siempre haz sido tan terca.-le dijo Draco y la abrazó fuertemente, el no quería que nada le pasara a la persona que mas quería en el mundo.-Vamos, vuelve a poner el auto donde estaba, por que tu no te vas, no lo permitiré.

-Ay, ¿quién te entiende, cariño?-sonrió Hermione y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Y puso su carita arrogante (n/A: creo q todos aquí la conocemos, no?).

Hermione conocía tanto a Draco en esos momentos, que sabía que iba a decirle algo así como: "Soy yo, amor, soy Draco, eso es sinónimo de divinura, divinidad, hermosura, sexy...por que soy sexy, como bien sabes" o "Sabes que soy divino y especial, Hermi"

-Soy yo, amor, soy Draco, esa hermosa palabra es sinónimo de divinura, de divinidad, hermosura, sexy... por que soy sexy, como bien sabes-_Ahí estaba mi chico, repitiendo mis pensamientos.-pensó Hermione y sonrió._

-Si, Draco, lo sé.-dijo ella y se subió al auto.-Ya me lo haz dicho antes, unas...-hizo que contaba con los dedos, y hacía como que no le daban los dedos para contar-No me dan los dedos para contar cuantas veces fueron-Draco sonrió.-Pero, mentalmente, ¿unas dos mil veces?

-¿Tantas?-dijo Draco, sonriendo- Bueno, es para asegurarme de que lo sepas, linda.

-Ya lo sé, sé muy bien lo divino que soy, Draco-dijo ella y acercó de la remera al rubio hacia ella, y lo besó.

-Me encanta que me beses, ¿lo sabías?

-Mis besos, cariño, son los mejores del mundo... por que soy la mejor.

_Mi chica es tan arrogante como yo, ¿no es divino? tal para cual-pensó Draco, mirando con cariño a Hermione._

-Tu eres la mejor para mi, y eres solo para mi, nadie te tiene que considerar buena besando, yo solo, solo yo...-dijo Draco algo celoso.

-Mi amor, esos celos hacen mal para la salud-le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Tu me haces mal para la salud-le susurró Draco a Hermione al oído, mientras la agarraba de la cintura, muy tiernamente.-Me tienes enfermo de amor. (n/A: ¿sonó muy cursi? Si definitivamente, pero bue.. chicas...sepan entender, es un sentimiento nuevo para Draco. )

-Cielo, ¿sabías que eres divino?-dijo ella y lo besó detenidamente, profundamente, apasionadamente...

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé-dijo Draco y los dos abrazados se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa.-¿Vamos a comer?

-Si, claro que vamos a comer-le susurró Hermione sensualmente al chico en el oído y lo agarró de la remera, y lo besó, muy apasionadamente...

-No te conocía ese lado. Pero me encanta-dijo Draco y la sostuvo en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Mientras se besaban.

De un golpe Draco y Hermione abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Y besándose desenfrenadamente, llegaron a la cama. Draco la tiró suavemente sobre esta. Y ella sonrió.

-¿Draco?

El la seguía besando.

-¿mmm?

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Lo sé, por que yo también lo hago.

Y entre besos y caricias, los chicos se dejaron llevar por el amor que brotaba desde sus corazones...(n/a: ¿no es necesario que les explique lo que pasó o si, je)

Algunos meses pasaron, todo estaba raramente tranquilo, después de las muertes, nada más había sucedido. Draco y Hermione estaban más felices que nunca, eran como una familia feliz, se amaban, les gustaba lo mismo, se divertían juntos, era todo genial...

-¡HERMIONE!-gritó desesperado Draco.

-¡Ya voy, Draco, ya voy! Tengo que lucir bien.-gruñó Hermione desde el baño.

-Tu siempre luces bien, Hermi.-le dijo el cariñosamente mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del baño.

-Si, amor, para ti. Pero para los demás es diferente. Tengo que lucir elegante, soy la "novia" del anfitrión...

-Prometida-corrigió Draco, sonriendo. _Que bien suena!-pensó._

-Así es-dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño, y agarró desprevenido a Draco, y este cayó sobre ella, ya que la madera sólida donde se estaba apoyando ya no estaba.-AHHHHH, ¡DRACO!

Los dos quedaron en una posición comprometedora. Pero ya normal en ellos.

Sonrieron.

-¡DRACO, ME ARRUGAS EL VESTIDO, TE ARRUGAS EL TRAJE!-dijo Hermione desesperada, contemplando su vestido que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Draco, junto con ella.-Draco, sal de encima mío, cariño.

-Upps, lo siento, Hermi. Fue sin querer.-dijo Draco parándose y ayudando a levantar a Hermione, que se miraba el reluciente vestido bordo, con un pucherito en la boca.

-No te preocupes, amor, ya lo sé. Oh, mira-le dijo mirando el traje negro de Draco, el cual tenía una arruguita diminuta-Lo arrugué. A ver, amor...,-agarrando su varita y murmurando un hechizo casi inaudible, la arruga desapareció y el traje quedó reluciente así como su vestido.-Que lindo que esta mi chico.

-Por no mencionar lo linda que esta mi chica-le dijo Draco sonriendo.-Ese vestido te queda divino, Hermione, divino.

-Gracias, amor. Tu me lo regalaste. Y el traje a ti te queda muy sensual, más te vale mantenerte cerca de mí, no sea que alguna chica quiera intentar pasar un buen rato contigo. Recuerda, que estas conmigo. No quiero ser cornuda.

-Amor, no digas eso. Nunca serás cornuda. No mientras yo esté en mis cabales.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, Draco Malfoy?-preguntó seriamente Hermione-

-Nada, amor, que... yo siempre te voy a ser fiel-dijo Draco dándole un fugaz beso en la boca.

-Me parece bien, por que sino yo también voy a entretenerme por ahí. McLeggan está muy lindo...

El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella si sabía como chantajearlo. Era increíble como nunca se dio cuenta de que ella era perfecta para él.

-No te le acerques a ese imbécil, Hermione, tu eres mía, y yo soy tuyo. Somos tu y yo, y nuestro amor. Además, el imbécil esta con Pansy.

-Ya se que yo soy tuya y tu eres mío, amor. ¿Con Pansy? ¡Dios! En fin..vamos por que sino llegaremos tarde.-dijo ella y agarró la cartera blanca, que contenía el maquillaje, y la varita.

-Tienes razón, no puedo llegar tarde por que soy el anfitrión y tu mi prometida, la prometida de Draco Malfoy.-dijo el chico, agitando las manos como si las últimas palabras fueran un gran letrero, rieron y tomó su varita, la cual puso en su bolsillo, y las llaves del auto.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa. Draco puso el hechizo de campo protector alrededor de la mansión, ya que no quería sorpresas y se fueron.

-Va a estar Potter, jeje, San Potter,-Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza-Oh, vamos, amor, sabes que no puedo ante la perspectiva de ver a Potter y no poder decirle ni cabeza rajada.

-Tienes que aguantar, cariño. Es Harry, es tu compañero de trabajo y mi amigo. Debes poder.-sentenció Hermione, Draco puso pucherito-No me pongas esa carita que me muero-dijo Hermione cariñosamente y le dio un beso al rubio, quien quedó complacido.-Bueno, un poquito si, pero no te paces de los extremos. No quiero que se vayan a pelear. Quedarías mal ante todo el mundo.

-Tienes razón, amor, no lo haré.

-¿Va a estar Eleonor?

-Claro, es la esposa de Guzmán, siempre esta con él, en las fiestas. Temo que va a estar Pansy, por favor, no peleen no quiero que quedes mal ante todos.-pidió Draco.

-Si, Draco, no me le pienso acercar a esa idiota, bueno, mientras no se te acerque-dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos con maldad.

-Mantente cerca. No quiero que abuse de mi. Sabes como es. Se me pega como ácaro. Mantente cerca, amor-rogó Draco.

-No te preocupes, amor, la vaca no se te va a acercar. Nunca. No se va a acerca a ti, por que le voy a poner mi mano en la cara, y va a ver el lindo anillo de compromiso que me regalaste. Y se le va a caer todo.-Hermione sonrió-Se va a enojar como nunca, por que ahora Draco Malfoy, es solo mío, y de ella no..ja-ja. Mío, mío, mío, mío...

-Hermione, basta, por favor.

-Lo siento, me puse medio pesada. Pero bueno, cariño, digo lo que es, si Pansy intenta tocarte se las va a ver conmigo. Y no creo que eso le agrade, no después de todas las idioteces que publicó _El Profeta _sobre mi.

-Llegamos, amor. Tranquila, no pienses en Pansy, que empiezas a parecer demasiado malvada.-dijo Draco, mientras estacionaba el auto. Luego, se bajaba, le abría la puerta a Hermione y la tomaba del brazo. Después, se iban caminando hacia la entrada. Juntitos.

Cuando entraron, los recibió Guzmán.

-Oh, Draco, querido-le dijo dándole la mano al rubio-Hermione, es un gusto tenerte con nosotros-le dijo abrazando a la chica.

-El gusto es mío, Guzmán.-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Draco me comentó de que te propuso matrimonio-dijo Guzmán alegremente, los chicos sonrieron y se miraron.

-Si, yo y Draco nos comprometimos, estoy muy feliz por eso.-la chica miró a Draco.

-Yo también. Muéstrale el anillo de compromiso a Guzmán.-Le pidió Draco a Hermione, quien sonrió.

-Claro, mira Guzmán-dijo ella, y mostró su mano izquierda, en el dedo índice se encontraba una anillo de plata, con un gran rubí rojo en el centro. Un anillo muy refinado, digno de una chica.

-Oh, Draco, buena elección, una muy buena, elección, ese anillo es precioso, deja que lo vea Eleonor, con lo que le gustan los anillos, se va a quedar tan feliz por ustedes.

-Rojo, para demostrarle a Hermione todo lo que siento por ella-comentó Draco sonriéndole a "su chica".

-Amor, eres tan divino-suspiró Hermione y lo besó tiernamente.

-Chicos, pónganse cómodos, su mesa es la que está junto al escenario. Esta reservada para el anfitrión.

-Claro, Guzmán, vamos, cariño-le dijo a Hermione, la tomó de la mano, y se dirigieron a la mesa. Hasta que una rubia, interrumpió en el camino.

-¡DRACO!-le dijo Pansy, y abrazó a Draco-Que gusto verte.

-Igualmente, Pansy.-Draco miró a Hermione, esta estaba muy seria, y eso ponía contento a Draco, por que por dentro Hermione estaba en erupción-Ella...-dijo atrayendo a Hermione hacia él - Es Hermione Granger, es...

-Ah, si, si-interrumpió Pansy, mirando de arriba a bajo a Hermione-Granger. Mucho gusto verte.

Draco sonrió complacido ante la cara de "fastidio" de Hermione. Y continuó..

-Hermione es mi prometida, Pansy.-Draco le sonrió a Hermione, quien sonrió complacida de la cara de Pansy.

-¿Tu..? ¿Prometida?-logró articular la rubia.

-Así es. Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar.-dijo Draco sonriendo abiertamente ante la expresión de Pansy.

-Pero, yo no veo ningún anillo de compromiso.-dijo Pansy con asco.

-Eso..-esta vez fue Hermione la que habló- es por que no te fijaste bien.-dijo sonriendo y le mostró su mano izquierda.

-Oh, que... lindo anillo-logró decir Pansy ante la sorpresa.

-Lo sé, Pansy. Es muy lindo. Draco me dijo que lo había elegido rojo, para demostrarme lo mucho que me ama. ¿No es divino?-le comentó Hermione, como si Pansy fuera su mejor amiga, o algo así.

Pansy miró a Draco, intentando buscar cualquier actitud que demostrara lo contrario de lo que estaba diciendo la castaña, pero para su conmoción, Draco sonrió y dijo:

-Así es. Yo lo elegí por eso, como bien le dije a Guzmán. Elegí el rojo por que es mi manera, bueno, mi otra manera de demostrarle a Hermione, que la amo.-Hermione sonrió. Y miró cariñosamente a Draco, quien la besó.-Bueno, Pansy, nos vamos a ir a sentar. Adiós. Vamos, amor-dijo a Hermione y la agarró por la cintura y se fue caminado tranquilamente, dejando a una totalmente conmocionada Pansy.

-Dios, amor,¿viste como se quedó Pansy? No lo podía creer, es genial. Se pensó que iba a volver con ella o algo así, pero yo se lo dejé bien en claro hace mucho. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo.

-Draco... yo también-dijo ella cariñosamente.-Oh, Draco.-susurró Hermione-La zorra esa, te dejó el labial rojo en la mejilla...!Dios! Ven acá...-dijo y lo agarró y le sacó el labial rojo del rostro de Draco.-Mucho mejor.

Draco sonrió, ella también.

-Quería dejarte su marca...-comentó Hermione mirando a Pansy, quien miraba a Hermione con asco. Ella simplemente sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, cariño, cosa de mujeres-dijo Hermione y Draco la besó. Le encantaba tener a Hermione, para besarla cuando el quisiera, para demostrarle su amor, cuando el quisiera.

-Chicos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.-Siento interrumpir, pero ya va a empezar, los invitados están en sus respectivos lugares.

-Oh, si, claro. ¿Tu empiezas, no?-le preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

-Si, luego yo te llamó, a ti y a tu prometida, a Hermione. Los dos siempre deben estar juntos en este tipo de presentaciones, a no ser claro, que el anfitrión este solo. Pero este no es el caso.

-No, la verdad que no lo es-sonrió Draco a Hermione.

-Bien. Me voy.

-Bueno-Guzmán se fue y la pareja de enamorados se quedó sola, sonriendo.

-Draco, estoy feliz de estar contigo. Nunca pensé sentir todo lo que siente por ti. Nunca pensé que fueras como eres. Siempre considerándote el chico malo, frío y desalmado.

-Lo sé, amor. En ese entonces yo era así. Pero cambié, cambié para encontrarme contigo, para tenerte cerca. Yo tampoco pensé, que alguna vez podrías estar conmigo, siempre tratándote mal.

-Me alegro que todo eso haya cambiado.

-No sabes cuan de acuerdo estoy contigo, amor.-sonrió Draco y se besaron nuevamente.

-¡ATENCIÓN, POR FAVOR!-retumbó la voz de Guzmán, quien estaba junto a Eleonor, en el escenario, junto al micrófono.-HOY ME ALEGRA COMUNICARLES QUE SE CELEBRARÁ EL NOMBRAMIENTO DEL NUEVO JEFE DE AURORES DEL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA.

Guzmán calló, y todos sonrieron y aplaudieron. Espero a que las personas dejaran de aplaudir y prosiguió:

-ES UN PLACER PRESENTARLES AL NUEVO JEFE, AL AUROR MÁSCODICIADO DE TODO LONDRES, COMO BIEN SABEN, PERO YA NO ESTA SOLO CHICAS, EL TIENE UNA HERMOSA PROMETIDA, Y ESTAN FELICES. ES UN HONOR PRESENTARLES A DRACO MALFOY Y A SU PROMETIDA, LA DOCTORA HERMIONE GRANGER.

El salón estalló en aplausos.

-POR FAVOR, DRACO, HERMIONE, SUBAN AL ESCENARIO.-esta vez fue Eleonor la que habló.

La pareja se paró sonriendo. Y saludando. Ambos tomados de la mano.

Ambos se dirigieron al escenario, en donde los esperaba Guzmán.

Cuando subieron, el los saludó y se quedó a su lado, junto a su esposa.

-HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR PRESENTES EN ESTE DÍAN TAN ESPECIAL PARA MI, JUNTO A MI PROMETIDA.-sonrió a Hermione- MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARME ESTE VOTO A FAVOR, GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME COMO NUEVO JEFE DE LOS AURORES. ESPERO QUE TODO RESULTE BIEN.

Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron.

-GRACIAS. ¿AMOR, ALGUNAS PALABRAS?'-le preguntó Draco a Hermione por el micrófono, ella sonrió.

-CLARO, AMOR-respondió- YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR DRACO, MUY FELIZ, Y LE DESEO TODO LO MEJOR EN SU ESTADÍA COMO JEFE-ella lo miró y el sonrió-SE QUE ÉL ES MUY BUENO, Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE TE VA A IR BIEN, AMOR.

-GRACIAS, CARIÑO. QUE CONTINUE LA FIESTA, ENTONCES.

Todos aplaudieron y las dos parejas se bajaron del escenario. La música comenzó a oírse. Era un ambiente muy tranquilo y divertido.

Draco y Hermione abrieron el baile. Y a ellos se les unieron todas las demás parejas de la fiesta.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Draco.

-Yo también, aunque no estoy seguro de que sepa manejarme como jefe.

-No digas eso, tu eres un genial jefe, Draco. Vamos, Draco, no es por nada, pero toda la vida trataste a todo el mundo como si fueras el jefe, y ahora que lo eres, no vas a poder hacerlo.

Si lo sé, pero es complicado, si algo sale mal, todo el peso cae sobre mi. Es difícil llevar ese peso, Hermione.

-Tienes que aguantar. Además yo voy a estar a tu lado, para acompañarte, y para que te sientas mejor. Para que nadie te lastime, amor. Y menos Pansy, jeje.

-Tienes razón.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Y entró uno de los guardias.

Guzmán izo que la música parara. Todo quedó en silencio. Todos callaron. Era un silencio ultratumba.

-GUZMAN, MALFOY, SON ELLOS, ¡LOS MORTÍFAGOS! ESTAN POR TODAS PARTES.-gritó el hombre dejándose caer en el piso.

Hermione miró a Draco, se denotaba el miedo que surcaba su cara.

-¡Draco!-ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, toda va a salir bien.-Draco sacó su varita y murmuró: _¡Sonorus_!-ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN, QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS AURORES SAQUEN SUS VARITAS Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS QUE HAYAN TRAIDO LAS SUYAS, TAMBIÉN. NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO. AURORES, A SUS PUESTOS. QUIERO QUE SAQUEN A TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL SALÓN, LLÉVENLAS AL SOTANÓ, HNECESITO QUE ALGUIEN SE ENCARGUE DE PROTEGERLAS...

-Yo lo haré-dijo Hermione seriamente con la varita en la mano.

-Hermione, tu...

-Lo haré, Draco.

-Bien. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERAN? HERMIONE REUNE A TODAS LAS MUEJERES Y LLEVALAS AL SOTANO, TODOS LOS HOMBRES, Y LAS AURORES,...¿CUANTÓS SON?-le preguntó Draco al guardia,.

-No lo sé. Unos treinta, tal ves más.

-Bien. Podemos derrotarlos, somos muchos más. SALGAN A SU ENCUENTRO.

Todos los aurores salieron hacia fuera de la mansión, y allí estaban ellos, esperando cautelosamente. Con las varitas en alto. Los guardias estaban desangrándose muertos en el piso. Todos comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre los aurores, y ellos atacaron. Se oían hechizos, y rayos de luz, iluminaban todo el lugar.

Dentro de la mansión...

-Hermione...

-Yo me ocupo, Draco. ¡VAMOS! ¡CORRAN HACIA EL SOTANO, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, CORRAN!-todas las mujeres se dirigieron hacia el sótano, entre ellas se podían divisar a Gabrielle Delacour, Pansy Parkinson...-Te amo, Draco.-dijo Hermione y lo besó.

-Yo también.-el la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-Cuídate y cuida a las chicas bien. Aunque se que lo harás.

-Gracias, cuídate, amor. Quiero poder casarme contigo.-se burló Hermione.

-No te preocupes lo haremos.

-Eleonor. ¿dónde esta?-

Aquí estoy, aquí estoy-dijo una mujer que venía corriendo hacia los chicos.

-Bien, Eleonor, vamos.-dijo, le dio un último beso fugaz a Draco y se fue, Draco hizo lo mismo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá estoy YO, con mi nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y q me dejen reviews, q tanto bien me hacen._

_GRACIAS_

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ:** gracias, jeje, Me alegra que pienses eso sobre mi fic. Muchísimas gracias, espero q este capítulo te guste como los demás. GRACIAS

**Sakura-Granger:** Hola, NATY, gracias por la review, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Gracias por leerlo. Sos genial. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual. Y que me dejes una linda review. GRACIAS 

**Shirru-malfoy**: jeje, gracias, me dio pena matar a Mimi, y a Amelia, aunque no lo creas, pero bue... GRACIAS.

**Meloo:** jeje, ¿no te cae Guzmán? ¿Y eso? ¿sospechas? Gracias por la review. Espero q sigas leyendo mi fic. GRACIAS. :)

**Usy:** Hola, USY! Gracias por leer mis fics! Sos tan buena. Mi seguidora número uno. Un record, te haz leído todos mis fics, eres la única. Entre tu y Naty, son las mejores, chicas. Son re buena onda y me re caen. GRACIAS. 

**Esti:** je, me reí mucho con tu review. Sos re buena onda. Si el regalo, jeje. ¿quién mató a todos los demás? Como si te fuera decir, je-je, pero sí, es un mortífago conocido. Gracias por considerar q mis lindos fics, son importantes, tu también me caíste súper bien por el msn. Gracias por el review largo, si definitivamente escribiste algo... jeje. Draco y Hermione van a estar juntitos para enfrentarse a todo los problemitas que van a ir surgiendo con el tiempo... GRACIAS

_BUENO, DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTANDO COMO TABA EL CAPÍTULO, SI LES GUSTÓ, SI NO. SI LES PARECIÓ UN BOLAZO, SI LES RE GUSTÓ. YA SABEN.._

_**PREGUNTEN, PREGUNTE, EN UNA DE ESAS ALGO LES PUEDO DECIR, SIN REVELAR NADA MUY REVELANTE, SOLO UNA PISTA.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC. LOS SUPER QUIERO. SON LOS MEJORES**_

_**CHAU**_

_**CAROLINA**_


	11. Rehenes

Capítulo 10: Rehenes 

Una gran batalla se estaba ejecutando en el patio principal en la mansión de Guzmán. Los aurores, y algunos otros magos se batían a duelo frente a los mortífagos.

Draco Malfoy estaba extremadamente encarnizado con un mortífago conocido como Avery.

-Oh, Draco, Draco, si tu padre supiera lo que estas haciendo en estos momentos. ¡Luchando contra los tuyos!-le decía el mortífago a Draco.

-¿Contra los míos? Te equivocas, estoy en contra de los que me arruinaron la vida desde mi sexto año en Hogwarts, estoy luchando contra los que me obligaron a matar a Dumbledore, aunque no quisiera, estoy luchando contra las personas que alguna vez me tentaron y me metieron en su bando, créeme cuando te digo, me habré equivocado una vez pero no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces-gruñó Draco- ¡DESMAIUS!-un haz de luz roja salió despedido de la varita de Draco y dio de lleno en el pecho de el mortífago, quien voló por el aire y se dio contra una pared.

-¡Eres una desastre, Avery!-dijo Draco, y esquivó una haz de luz roja que había salido lanzado de la varita de otro mortífago que venía al encuentro de Draco.-

-Pero, miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al famoso Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién hubiera creído alguna vez que podrías haber llegado a ser un traidor a nosotros?

-Ahora ya ves como son las cosas.-le espetó Draco, le parecía que reconocía esa voz. Draco lo miró con los ojos estrechos.- ¿eres tu Amycus? Pensé que estabas pudriéndote en alguna tumba junto a tu hermana, pero veo que no es así.

-Así es, Draco. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Me alegra que me recuerdes, Draco.

-No puedo decir lo mismo. Pero dejemos la charla para cuando deba decir algunas dulces palabras en tu funeral. ¡DESMAIUS!-gritó Draco, y un haz de luz salió de su varita.

Amycus esquivó el hechizo por pocos milímetros y se dio contra la pared. El hechizo chocó fuertemente contra una árbol y dejó un gran hoyo.

-Veo que empiezas con lo bueno. ¡CRUCIO!-pero Draco se agachó y lo esquivó al mismo que tiempo que gritaba: ¡IMPEDIMENTA!-este hechizo tomó por sorpresa a Amycus quien salió despedido hacia atrás, y se dio contra una pared.

-Dale mis saludos a tu hermana, Amycus-se burló Draco, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Amycus.

-Tal vez no sea necesario, Malfoy. Puedes hacerlo personalmente.-dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubio.

-Oh, pero si eres tu Electo, jeje, pensé que en estos momentos estarías descansando,- bueno, si se puede decir descansando,- en alguna tumba en Azkaban, pero veo que me equivoco nuevamente, entonces veamos si puedo lograr enviarte...

-¡CRUCIO!-Draco esquivó audaz el hechizo, el cual destruyó una gran maceta detrás del rubio.-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS! -gritó Draco, y la mortífaga esquivó el hechizo. –¡No juego me burlo! -Draco miró a su derecha y tuvo que volver a esquivar otro hechizo que había salido de entre la multitud de gente peleando. Y entonces, la mortífaga gritó un encantamiento que logró hacer que Draco volara dos metros para atrás y se derrumbará contra una pared. Una débil fibra de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca...

-No se quien envía a quien a la tumba-dijo ásperamente, mirando a Draco, quien estaba inconsciente-Espero que la sangre sucia se prepare por que sin ti en el camino, ella va a ser presa fácil de la muerte...Esa inmunda sangre sucia.

-¡CRUCIO!-gritó Draco, y la mortífaga cayó al suelo comenzando a revolcarse de dolor. Draco se incorporó como pudo y la miró con odio incrustado en sus ojos grises-No dejes que esas estúpidas ideas invadan tu mente, Electo, por que la "sangre sucia" –mi prometida-tiene menos probabilidades de ser presa fácil de la muerte que tu..

La mortífaga se incorporó. Y levantó la varita.

-¿Prometida? Deberías tener vergüenza...

-Lástima que no la tengo. ¡DESMAIUS!-Electo cayó tres metros más atrás de espaldas en el césped.-

Draco observó el panorama. Había muchos mortífagos desparramados inconscientes en el suelo. Rayos de luz verdes, rojos, y de todos los colores posibles, salían disparados de las varitas de los aurores, y de los mortífagos.

-¿Tomándote un descanso, mi pequeño Draco?-preguntó una persona detrás del rubio. El la reconoció enseguida.

-Ya quisieras-dijo Draco dándose vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Bellatriz.-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

-Casi...-se burló ella esquivando el rayo aturdidor de Draco.-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡PROTEGO!-gritó el rubio airadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Preparense, alguien se aproxima-dijo Hermione algo alarmada. Mientras sentía que unos pasos se aproximaban.-

Todas levantaron sus varitas en señal de alerta.

Sintieron un golpe muy fuerte, y a alguien quejándose.

-¡Apártate, idiota! ¡ALOHOMORA!-gruñó alguien y la puerta que Hermione había sellado mediante un encantamiento se abrió de una fuerte golpe, por ella entraron tres mortífagos con sus varitas en alto.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la sangre sucia Granger-dijo un hombre arrastrando las palabras. Era Nott hijo.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

-¡Desmaius!-dijo Nott apuntando a Hermione.

-¡Protego!-exclamó ella, y la maldición salió disparada para otro lado.

Si una batalla se estaba librando afuera, ahora, adentro también. Ya que aparecieron cuatro mortífagos por la puerta, y todas las chicas comenzaron a atacar.

-¡Déjamelo a mi, Granger!-gruñó Pansy, quien había derrumbado un mortífago y se dirigía con furia a Nott.

-¡Pansy! Es un gusto volverte a ver-exclamó Nott y Pansy le lanzó un hechizo, el cual Nott esquivó.

Hermione se dirigió a luchar con otro mortífago que venía a su encuentro.

-Comentan muchas cosas sobre ti, Granger-le dijo Crabbe.

-Espero que buenas-se burló Hermione, y el chico ya crecido, la miró con desprecio- ¡PETRIFUS TOTALLUS!

Crabbe lo esquivó por un pelo. Y sonrió:

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-gritó a su vez.

-¡Protego!-gritó rápidamente Hermione.-¡DEMAIUS!

Crabbe esquivó el hechizo.

-Siempre pensé que solo servías para hacerle de guarida a Draco, pero veo que me comienzo a equivocar.-se burló ella. Le gustaba poner un poco de diversión a las peleas.

-¿Draco? ¿ahora es Draco? Oh, cierto, es cierto que Malfoy, ahora esta " de novio" contigo, que manera de desperdiciar el tiempo, pero me imagino que debes ser otra de sus lindas distracciones. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!

Hermione esquivó el hechizo muy molesta.

-No te hagas el que conoces a Draco, Crabbe, por que lo conoces muy poco. ¡CRUCIO!

-¿Maldiciones imperdonables, Granger?-preguntó Crabbe alegre, mientras esquivaba el hechizo de Hermione que se dirigía a su pecho- Quien hubiera creído que el ratón de biblioteca pudiera hacerlas. Y ahora hace mucho que no veo a Draco, pero de seguro sigue siendo el mismo, aunque con unas pequeñas diferencias, cree estar enamorado de una sangre sucia y es auror. ¡CRUCIO!

-Te equivocas- Hermione le había dado de lleno con el encantamiento a Crabbe y este estaba en el suelo quejándose.-Draco si cambió, ya que ahora, si ama, me quiere a mi, y en cuanto a tus supuestas diferencias, créeme que Draco si esta enamorado, y no es auror, es jefe del cuartel de ellos, nunca te equivoques.-le espetó ella-Pero lo siento, Crabbe, no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo.-el chico se había parado, y abrió la boca para decir un hechizo pero Hermione fue mas rápido y gritó: ¡DESMAIUS!-y Crabbe salió despedido hacia atrás, dándose de lleno con Nott, quien aún estaba peleando con Pansy, ella aprovechó y gritó: MALDITO IMBÉCIL, ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!- y los dos mortífagos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Hermione miró a Pansy, y ella a Hermione, y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo-le dijo Pansy a Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Gra...-pero un mortífago le envió un hechizo que le dio de lleno por el pecho, y esta abriendo mucho los ojos se desplomó en el piso...

-¡Pansy!-gritó Hermione y corrió hacia la rubia. Se desplomó junto a ella, y agarró una de sus muñecas, todavía tenía pulso. Suspiró aliviada. Se paró y fue al ataque-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

El mortífago gritó:

-¡PROTEGO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres bueno, Draco, pero, ¿lo suficiente?-le gritó Bellatrix quien se había levantado rápidamente, después de un fuerte hechizo que le había dado en el pecho.-¡CRUCIO!

-¡PROTEGO!-gritó Draco, y el hechizo rebotó.-¡DESMAIUS!

El hechizo volvió a darle de lleno a la mortífaga, quien voló y cayó unos cuantos metros atrás, totalmente inconsciente.

-Por fin...-suspiró Draco aliviado. Se fijó a su alrededor, y lo único que quedaba eran cuerpos de mortífagos y aurores desplomados en el suelo, de seguro que alguno que otro muerto. Vio con disgusto que algunos compañeros de trabajo estaban derrumbados en el suelo: Michael, quien al parecer volvía e sí, y se acercaba despacio hacia Aurora que aún estaba inconsciente, Elliot quien estaba con Nigel, pero estaban sentados en la hierva algo cansados, -¿Dónde están los demás?-le gritó acercándose a Elliot.

-Creo que se fueron-le respondió este levantándose.

-¿Y las chicas?-dijo Draco quien se había acordado de Hermione al ver a Aurora en el suelo-¿Dónde están las mujeres? ¡VAMOS!-dijo preocupado, y salió corriendo, detrás de él, iban todos los que estaban consientes: Elliot, Nigel, Michael, Olivia, Matilde y otro más.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en donde se había desarrollado la fiesta, sintieron ruidos de hechizos y personas gritándolos.

-SIGUEN AQUÍ-gritó Draco desesperado, totalmente alarmado ante su ineptitud. Todos corrieron hacia el living de la mansión allí estaban todas las mujeres luchando con los mortífagos, y habían algunos aurores, entre ellos Harry.

-¡DRACO, HERMIONE!-le gritó Harry, quien estaba luchando con un mortífago-¡SE LLEVAN A HERMIONE POR LA SALIDA TRACERA!

Draco miró a Harry con los ojos como platos, y corrió hacia la puerta. Definitivamente, allí estaban un grupito de cuatro mortífagos, para la desilusión de Draco, Hermione iba sobre el hombro de un de ellos, al igual que Pansy. Ambas por lo que parecía inconscientes.

-¡DESMAIUS!-gritó Draco envistiendo a uno de los mortífagos, quien cayó hacia atrás duro.-¡NO SE LAS LLEVARÁN!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-gritó el que llevaba a Hermione en sus hombros. Pero Draco lo esquivó, y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡DESMAIUS!-volvió a gritar y le dio a otro mortífago, solo quedaban los que sostenían a las chicas. E su apuro por ir y hacer que esos tipos le sacaran las manos de encima a su amiga y a Hermione, no vio venir un hechizo. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, y lo último que vio fue que los mortífagos desaparecían junto con las chicas. Cayó sobre un duro suelo y se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en una cama y muy abrigado. Volteó la vista y se encontró de cara con Harry, y Blaize. ¿Qué hace Potter junto a mi? Pero.. esperen un momento..¿qué hace Blaize aquí? ¿Por qué todos están en mi dormitorio y me miran como si fuera parte de un museo? Pero entonces recordó lo de "anoche" y se sentó rápidamente, para luego arrepentirse, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Tranquilo, Draco!-le dijo Blaize algo alarmado-Tranquilo, estas aquí.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó algo débil.

-Estas en San Mungo-respondió Harry.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?-entonces siguió pensando, ellos se la habían llevado junto con Pansy-SE LA LLEVARON, SE LLEVARON A HERMIONE Y A PANSY-gritó alarmado.

-Draco, tranquilo, si ellas ahora son rehenes de los mortífagos. Pero tranquilo, amigo, todo va a estar bien. Ya las rescataremos.-dijo Blaize, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Blaize. No puedo quedarme tranquilo recostado en la cama, mientras se que Hermione puede estar sufriendo cualquier cantidad de torturas, tengo que traerla de regreso-dijo levantándose y dejando las mantas a un lado.

-No, Malfoy, tu te quedas ahí-lo reprimió Ginny. Quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Y desde cuando me mandas?-

-Desde que estoy con Blaize-dijo pidiendo apoyo a su prometido.

-Ehh..yo...eh...-murmuró Blaize. Y Draco sonrió. Pero Ginny arrugó el entrecejo y miró fulminante a Blaize.

-Bien, mira, Malfoy, todos estamos preocupados por Hermione.. y por Pansy-solo por que es la amiga de Blaize-agregó con una ceja levantada-Se que es difícil, pero debemos pensar y no tomar medias rápidas y drásticas. No podemos presentarnos en el lugar donde sospechamos que estas Hermione y Pansy, podríamos estropear todo. Así que ahora recuéstate, por que no puedes estar levantando a causa de la conmoción que tuviste-aunque cabe aclarar que siempre la tuviste- a causa del golpe...-dijo intentando recostarlo nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Qué sabes tu de conmociones?

-MUCHO, POR QUE SOY MEDIMAGA, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO Y RECUESTATE-la pelirroja había dicho todo eso muy enérgicamente. Draco casi no la conoció.-ESE COMPORTAMIENTO DÉJASELO A TUS FUTUOS HIJOS.

-CALRO, COMO SI FUERA A TENER ALGUNO SI NO VOY Y TRAIGO DE REGRESO A HERMIONE, Weasley.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Harry viendo que Ginny abría la boca para reprochar, y al parecer Blaize no llegaba a ejercer ningún tipo de poder sobre Ginny, por algún extraño motivo-Esto es un hospital, ¡basta! Malfoy, eres el jefe de los aurores ahora, así que trata de comportarte como uno y no como un niño segregado. Blaize me molesta notoriamente que le temas a Ginny-Blaize abrió mucho los ojos y la abrió la boca para protestar-Y no me digas que no, por que es obvio que es verdad.

-¿Qué te crees, Potter? Ya no eres mas el superhéroe del mundo, así que guarda la capa, y deja de utilizar los superpoderes...-se burló Draco. Harry lo miró fulminante-Y no hables como si fueras el mas maduro de los cuatro, por que todos los presentes sabemos que no. Tenemos que averiguar en donde están las chicas. Y quiero que as investigaciones comiencen hoy mismo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BUENO, ACÁ TA MI NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO Q LES GUSTE. Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC, Y QUE ME DEJEN LINDAS REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE HACEN...GRACIAS_

_**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**_

**Sakura-Granger: **Naty! Gracias, me alegra q te gustara el capítulo, a mi también me gustó, y a Hermione, bueno ya ves lo q pasó, jeje. Lo dejé ahí por q tenía q hacerlas sufrir, chicas. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes tu linda review, como siempre. GRACIAS

**Mary:** Hola, MARY! Me legra q te gustara el capítulo, si Draco perdió tiempo llamando, pero fue para desesperar al público...GRACIAS

**Joha-tweety:** me alegra q creas eso d mi historia, GRACIAS.

**Nerak**: gracias, jeje, ¿te asustaste? Je, Va a estar todo bien. Bueno, capaz que algún que otro muerto, pero.. demás normal. GRACIAS

**ESTI:** GRACIAS, te quiero mucho. Eres una de mis mejores seguidoras junto con Usy, gracias, mil gracias por la review y me super alegra que te guste mi fic. GRACIAS


	12. Localizadas

Capítulo 11: Localizadas 

-¡Estoy harto, déjame salir de este maldito lugar, Weasley, o yo voy a...

-¿O qué piensas que vas a hacer, Malfoy? Ya hablamos del tema, no me molestes, déjame hacer mi trabajo.-le espetó Ginny.

Estas peleas eran comunes de todos los días desde que habían transferido a Ginny y los mortífagos habían enviado a Draco derechito a San Mungo.

-Eso mismo te ordeno, Weasley, déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-No estas en actitud para mandar, Malfoy, y puedes hacer tu trabajo, desde la cama.-le dice la Weasley, mientras le da una cuchara con remedio para la migraña.

-No voy tomar esa porquería-le gruñe Draco y intenta en vano apartar la cuchara de su..-Aleja esa cosa de mi hermoso rostro.

-Bien-dijo ella, y se alejó. Sacó su varita.

-¿qué piensas hacer?pregunto algo asustado Malfoy-¡SOCORRO, LA CHICA WEASLEY QUIERE MATARME, SOCORRO!-grita Draco totalmente alarmado.

-Silencious!-dice Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, notablemente inquieta-Malfoy, tranquilo, no quiero matarte, aunque no niego que a veces pienso en envenenarte-Draco abre los ojos como platos, y articula algo, pero por el hechizo no sale voz alguna, pero es claramente: "Sabía que no podía confiar en ti"-Pero, ahora solo estoy intentando darte el remedio para que no te duela tu maldita cabeza-gruñe, Draco comienza a agitar sus manos como un niño de cinco años, y Ginny niega lentamente con la cabeza-Como quieras Draco...!Petrificus Totallus!-Draco queda totalmente congelado, y Ginny sonríe-Ahora si, Malfoy-y le da su remedio, cuando yo te diga, saco el hechizo y tragas-le impone Ginny tranquilamente-Voy a sacar el hechizo...Finite Incatatem!-acto seguido Draco escupe todo sobre Ginny.-MALFOY, ERES UN INFIERNO-dice mirando con odio a Draco y se mira todo el delantal blanco-Me ensuciaste.

-Eso es para que dejes de intentar envenenarme con esas porquerías muggles.-la mira Draco con cara de sabihondo. Ella lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Fregotego!-dice y la túnica queda nuevamente limpia.

-Amor-llama una voz que proviene de la entrada.

-¡Blaize, aleja a tu monstruo de mi!-le dice Malfoy totalmente alarmado, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Cállate, Malfoy

-Pero, ¿qué sucede, Ginny?-le pregunta Blaize, ignorando el comentario de Draco. Y para la consternación del rubio, su amigo añade-¿qué te izo Draco?

-No lo puedo creer, tengo una conspiración contra mi-dice incrédulo.

-Malfoy no quiere tomarse el remedio, Blaize, tal ves puedas hacerle entender que no trato de envenenarlo.-gruñe Ginny a su prometido.

-Tu me lo confesaste, Weasley, me dijiste que me querías envenenar-se excusa Draco ante la cara de su amigo.

-Te dije que a veces te quería envenenar pero que hoy solo quería darte el remedio. La próxima vez agudiza el oído, Malfoy.

-¿Lo ves?-le pregunta Draco a Blaize-¿ves lo que acaba de decir? ¿oíste sus palabras? Ella quiere envenenar a tu mejor e inseparable amigo Draco Malfoy.

-Yo... Draco, tomate esto, y deja el dramatismo...

Ginny sonríe triunfante ante las palabras de Blaize.

-Bien, bien, pero si dentro de unos minutos caigo en un coma repentino, no digas que no te lo dije-le espeta Draco a Blaize, mientras tomaba el contenido de la cuchara. Traga con todo el asco que puede aceptar y mira a Blaize-¿me morí?

Blaize suelta una carcajada y Ginny lo mira sin poder creer claramente, como el chico puede ser tan imbécil.

-No, idiota, no moriste, estas vivito y coleando-dice Ginny sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Si, eso dices ahora, pero quien sabe lo que me llegará a suceder dentro de los próximos cinco minutos o tal ves más.-comenta Draco.

-Si, Malfoy, ¿sabes qué? No me llegaría a molestar, tener que ver como mueres...

-¿OÍSTE ESO?-grita Draco a Blaize- ¿CON QUIEN TE QUIERES CASAR, BLAIZE? CON UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Draco, tranquilo, Ginny no es todavía ningún monstruo...

-¿Todavía? ¿a qué te refieres con "todavía", Zabinni?-pregunta la chica muy enojada.

-Ehh... no quise decir eso, amor, se que no te vas a convertir en ningún monstruo-dice cariñosamente y abraza a Ginny por la cintura-Sabes que no lo eres...

-Yo lo sé, pero tal ves tú, opines igual que el idiota...

Draco alza una ceja.

-No pienso igual que el idiota, tranquila amor, creo en ti...

-Lo que me faltaba...mi mejor amigo me llama como le dice su novia que me llame...genial...-protesta el rubio.

-Prometida-corrige Ginny, mirando con rencor a Draco.-Nunca lo olvides.

-Lo intentaré-sonríe el chico falsamente.

-Realmente espero que te esfuerces mucho, Malfoy-amenaza la pelirroja-Por que sino ya verás..

-Claro, piensas aprovecharte de que me encuentro indefenso, postrado en una cama, sin la compañía de mi amor, de mi vida, de mi existir..

-Si, si, Draco ya entendimos...ya deja lo cursi, por favor-ruega Blaize.

-HERMIONE, ES CIERTO, TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLA...USTEDES ME DIERON ALGO PARA QUE LA OLVIDE, ¿NO ES CIERTO?-grita escandalosamente Draco.

-No, Draco-contesta Ginny tranquilamente-

-Las investigaciones están comenzando, Draco, ya tenemos casi seguro en donde están las chicas. Creemos saber en donde las tienen los mortífagos...-sonríe Blaize.

-¿Y QUE ESTAS ENPERANDO PARA DECÍRMELO, BLAIZE? LA VIDA DE MI PROMETIDA ESTA EN PELIGRO...

-Y la de Pansy.-agrega Blaize-

-Eso ya se sabe...-comenta sin importancia Draco.-Dime todo lo que sabes, Blaize.

-Bien, te diré, amigo, tranquilo..-pide Blaize-

-¿CÓMO QUIERES Q ME QUEDE TRANQUILO, SINO SUELTAS UNA SOLA PALABRA?

-TAL VES SEA POR QUE NO ME DEJAS...

-PUES APURATE, POR QUE NECESITO A HERMIONE OTRA VEZ CONMIGO, ESTABAMOS PLANEANDO TENER A DRACO JUNIOR...¿SABES?

-ESE ES TU PROBLEMA, DRACO, PERO SINO ME DEJAS DE GRITAR NO PUEDO CONTARTE LO QUE SABEMOS...

-PUES...

-¡BASTA!-grita Ginny colérica..-¡silencious!-dice y apunta su varita a Draco... quien sigue articulando palabras, que no se sienten.

-Gracias a Dios-suspira Blaize.

-No, Blaize, gracias a mi-corrige Ginny.

-Si, eso es verdad-habla el chico, y le da un besito pequeño a Ginny, quien sonríe.-Bueno, Draco, por lo que creemos, las chicas estarían en los sótanos, en los sótanos del muelle viejo. Por lo que hemos visto, ya que hemos enviado aurores al lugar a vigilar, todo esta rodeado por dos mortífagos que cuidan la entrada principal...tendríamos que derrotar a esos dos mortífagos, que no creo que nos lleve mucho, o distraerlos, mientras los demás entramos, pero, ahora viene el problema, no sabemos con lo que nos encontraremos adentro del muelle, de los sótanos... No sabemos cuantos mortífagos pueden estar dentro...

-Finite Incantatem!-dice Ginny y Draco recupera el habla.

-Gracias-le espeta-Bien, por los mortífagos de la entrada no debemos preocuparnos como bien sabes, debemos hacerlo por lo que se encuentren en las profundidades del muelle, como también sabes... creo que deberíamos enviar a.., creo que deberías ir tu, Blaize, como auror de encubierto, te harías pasar por mortífago, no van a desconfiar saben que lo eres, aunque no saben que hace 8 años que ya no lo eres...jeje...nos dirías todo lo que sucede, todo lo que veas...todo, entonces, de ahí llegaríamos a saber con que nos encontraríamos cuando entremos...

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, Draco, ellos no desconfiaran, haré eso...

-Y que sucedería si algo llega a fallar?-interviene Ginny preocupada.

-Nada debería fallar... pero si eso ocurre...no lo sé.-dice Draco.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es Blaize el que pone su vida en peligro, nada debe fallar, y para que sea así, yo iré con él, me haré pasar por lo que soy, su prometida, y que quiero ser parte de ellos, a pesar de que antes, no, ahora que estoy con Blaize, todo abría cambiado...

-No, Ginny, tu te quedarás, no debe sucederte nada-Blaize mira a Ginny.

-Lo sé, Blaize, pero no quiero que nada te pase a ti-

-Te prometo que nada malo le va a suceder a Blaize, Weasley, el es mi amigo, y como tal, no me gustaría que algo saliera mal, no me gustaría que le pasara algo-dice Draco muy seguro.

Ginny mira a Draco, y sonríe.

-Gracias, Malfoy, tal ves Hermione tenga razón, y si hallas cambiado, como Blaize...

-Si, si, basta de cariño, y empecemos con esto ahora mismo...

-Bien, entonces, Draco, yo voy a ir a el lugar, averiguaré todo lo que pueda de manera que no desconfíen, y te lo diré, comenzaremos la misión en cuanto vuelva del lugar con imformación, por lo que Ginny me dice esta tarde puedes irte de aquí, entonces, deberías ir con nosotros, ¿no es así?-pregunta Blaize.

-Así es, amigo. No los voy a dejar solos en esto, ni mucho menos cuando se trata de salvar a Hermione y a Pansy. Bien, quiero que todo comience ahora mismo, ve y comunica mis ordenes a los demás. Sabes el procedimiento, cualquier cosa solo llama o ven, me gustaría que vinieras, uno nunca sabe lo que la chica Weasley puede llegar a hacerle al rubio sexy... no quieres que me envenene...

-No te voy a envenenar, Malfoy.

-No confió en tu palabra, aunque hoy voy a confiar, solo por que eres la prometida de Blaize, y eso quiere decir que tu palabras es igual a la de él.

-Bien, yo por si las dudas voy a venir a verte, antes de que te den el alta, querido amigo.

-Me alegra oír eso, amigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eh aquí mi capítulo, chicas. Espero q les guste y que me dejen muchas reviews... Chau CONTESTO REVIEWS 

_**Shirru-Mafoy: **LA PRIMERA Q ME DEJO REVIEW EN ESTE NUEVO CAP...jeje. Me alegra q te haya gustado el capítulo..jeje, y espero q este nuevo capítulo también te guste mucho. GRACIAS_

_**Sakura-granger:** NATY! Cuando volví a conectarme después de unas dos horas q dejamos de hablar, y vi q tenía un correo nuevo, supe al instante que era una review y tuya. No se por que. Eres tan buena...Si, jeje, no es muy malo lo que hice, pero bue... te dije que iba a hacer algo malo...muajaja. GRACIAS_

_**Ro0o14:** gracias. Si a Blaize la pequeña de los Weasley lo súper controla. Y Hermione y Pansy son algo rudas, Draco..y bue.. ta re cursi el nene, que querés? Ahora esta medio sicótico...jaja GRACIAS_

_**Joha-tweety: **jeje. Me alegra q te gustara el capítulo anterior... bueno acá te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero q te guste.. GRACIAS_

_**Laura 16:** Gracias por el consejo. Si, me di cuenta de eso. Gracias igual. Me alegra q te guste mi historia. Para subir historia, tener que registrarte, ir a story... y mil cosas más. Agrégame a y te explico como cuando estemos las dos conectadas. GRACIAS_

_**Esti:** Yo también te quiero. Gracias, a mi me fascina escribir sobre como se tratan los mortífagos y Draco, esta re bueno, también me gusta los modales con los que se tratan Ginny y Draco, me agrada., en realidad me divierto mucho, en este capítulo en especial, me divertí escribiendo. .jeje. GRACIAS_

_**Terry Moon**: gracias, muchísimas gracias. GRACIAS_


	13. Al rescate de la muerte: parte I

Capítulo 12: Al rescate de la muerte: parte I 

El plan había comenzando, Draco había salido de San Mungo para suerte de Ginny, y Blaize tenia que ir al lugar en donde los mortífagos a las chicas haciéndose pasar por uno.

Nada podía fallar, nada.

-Bien, Blaize, ya tienes el pequeño micrófono muggle que tanto me consto conseguir, en el oído, se escuchara todo lo que sucede desde el cuartel. Cualquier cosa q ocurra, los aurores que están con el hechizo de invisibilidad saldrán a la luz, entre ellos estaré yo, como sabes, estaré a tu derecha, si presientes cualquier señal de peligro me haces una seña..a tu izquierda estará Potter-explico Draco mirando a su amigo y a Harry, quien estaba junto a Draco, junto a Blaize se encontraba Ginny y junto a Ginny, Ron.-Bien, Weasley, tu estarás haciéndole compañía a tu hermana, Blaize no quería que se quedara sola.-Draco roda los ojos. Ron asistió con la cabeza, el pelirrojo ya sabia todo lo q quería Blaize a Ginny, un día cuando estaban en EEUU, Blaize le había dicho todo lo que sentía por Ginny, y que ella había sido el motivo de su radical cambio, Ron se había convencido como nunca antes de que el moreno era el adecuado para su hermana, a pesar de que antes creía q Harry lo era-

-Claro que si, quien mejor q Ron para estar con Ginny mientras no estoy-comento Blaize.-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Si-asistió Harry-¿no?-agrego ante la cara de Draco.

-Claro, nos vamos-dijo Draco luego miro a Ron.-No importa lo que lo oigas, Ronald, no quiero q ustedes dos se muevan de aquí, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No lo haremos, Malfoy- acotó Ron seriamente-No nos moveremos de aquí.

-Ron-esta vez fue Blaize el que habló, le izo una seña al pelirrojo para q se acercara y pudiera hablarle fuera del alcanzase de Ginny-Conoces a Ginny, si ella llega a sentir cualquier cosa extraña, cualquier pelea, querrá ir, no la dejes por lo que mas quieras, no quiero q le suceda nada..

-Blaize, no dejaré que Ginny se mueva de aquí, no lo permitiré-le aseguro el pelirrojo golpeando suavemente el hombro del chico-Ginny estará aquí hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

-Bien-dijo Blaize ahora mas tranquilo-Confió en que así será, pelirrojo.-sonríe.

-Vamos-dijo Draco y todos los aurores lo siguieron, al igual que Harry y Blaize-

-Esperen-se escucho decir a la pelirroja, quien abrazo fuertemente a Blaize, como si nunca más lo fuera a volver a ver, para luego besarlo por un largo rato. Cosa que le pareció extremadamente exagerada a Draco, muy cariñosa a Blaize y bastante espontánea a Ron, quien intentaba mirar para otro lado.

Blaize y Ginny se sintieron bajo tantas miradas que se separaron y sonrieron.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, amor, yo voy a estar bien-le aseguro Blaize aun abrazando a la chica.-

-Eso espero-dice ella un poco triste-Te amo, Blaize.

Ela miro detenidamente por unos segundos.

-Yo también te amo, Ginny, recuérdalo por siempre-dijo el chico cariñosamente, luego se separó de la chica y se fue saludando con la mano a Ron, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Los aurores emprendieron el camino hacia el muelle en el que se encontraban las chicas raptadas.

Ginny abrazo a Ron. Mientras miraba por la ventana como la figura de su prometido desaparecía entre la oscuridad total de la calle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos utilizaron un translador. No tenían mucho tiempo, tenia que entrar al lugar, encontrar a las chicas, y salir antes que saliera el sol.

Cuando llegaron al supuesto muelle. Notaron una tranquilidad misteriosa en el lugar. Por lo que se sabia, en la entrada tenían que estar dos mortífagos, Draco no los lograba divisar, debería ser por que estaban lejos de la entrada.

Todos los aurores , menos Blaize, hicieron hechizos de invisibilidad en ellos o hechizos para camuflarse con la naturaleza que los rodeaba, cualquier cosa para que no los vieran los mortífagos.

Blaize tenia puesta su antigua capa negra, luego d que todo estuvo arreglado, los aurores camuflados y todo, se cubrió el rostro con la capucha.

Miro hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Draco y le izo una seña de que estaba listo, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del muelle.

Allí estaban los dos mortífagos con sus típicas capas negras, ocultando su rostro bajo las sombras. Sacaron sus varitas al ver a Blaize, quien se paro delante de ellos con una tranquilidad sobrenatural.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto uno de los mortífagos, su voz era fría y tétrica.

Blaize se limito a mirar a los dos hombres. Luego después de unos segundos, respondió.

-Blaize Zabinni, Dolohov.-dijo tranquilo. Si había alguien mejor para reconocer a los antiguos mortífagos por solo su voz, o su manera de actuar, que hiciera presencia, y Blaize estaba seguro de que esa persona no existía.

-Zabinni-dijo el hombre, luego bajo su capucha, y dejo a la luz su rostro, definitivamente era Dolohov-

-Así es-dijo este, bajando la capucha al igual que Dolohov-

-Pensé que habías dejado de servirle al Lord-comento el hombre fríamente, mirando con aquellos ojos sombríos al joven. Blaize estaba seguro d que estaba usando Legeremancia, pero el estaba muy bien capacitado como para no dejar que nadie, ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort entrara en su mente- Pero parece que me equivoco.

-Uno no puede dejar de servir al señor tenebroso ni por que haya caído nuevamente, ya que quedamos nosotros, sus siervos, y debemos seguir con su misión.-comento con una sonrisa maliciosa, había vuelto a ser el Blaize de antes, el chico malo, el despiadado, pero era solo para que no lo descubrieran, jamás volvería a ser aquella persona que fue. No mientras estuviera con Ginevra Weasley.

-Así es, Zabinni. Y dime, ¿a que debemos tu presencia por estos lugares?-pregunto con sorna.

-Me enteré de que tienen un buen espécimen en este lugar, una chica con poderes sobrenaturales, alguien que siempre le intereso al señor oscuro, y a quien nunca pudimos encontrar, o conocer.-dijo mirando al hombre.

-Oh, si, tenemos a una chica, ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

Blaize sonrió astutamente.

-Que no este acá no quiere decir que no me entere de todo lo que sucede acá, Dolohov, deberías saberlo-acotó.

-Bien, veo que sigues siendo el mismo Blaize de antes-comento-Bien, vayamos a adentro y te mostrare a la chica, también podrás ver a los chicos, ellos están todos aquí, abajo en los sótanos-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y miro a Harry. Ellos estaban a ambos lados de Blaize. Invisibles, por un hechizo que no duraba mucho, pero era bueno y útil.

Ambos al estar invisibles se podían ver.

Draco articulo claramente:

"Están todos los mortífagos, esto se torna mas difícil"

Harry comprendió al instante lo que le intentaba decir Draco, sabia que el rubio tenia razón, pero tenían que seguir con lo suyo, y sabia que Draco no se echaría atrás, simplemente por que Hermione estaba ahí dentro y por que su mejor amiga también lo estaba.

"Lo se" articulo "Pero, debemos seguir adelante como bien sabes"

Draco asistió. Aunque fuera el líder de los aurores, la ayuda de Harry y Blaize era indispensable para él.

De repente Harry pisó una ramita, que se quebró haciendo un ruido sordo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mortífago que estaba al lado de Dolohov, saco su varita y apunto hacia donde supuestamente tendría que estar Harry.

Dolohov apunto a Blaize.

-Si nos estas traicionando, Zabinni, la pagarás caro-amenazo.

Mientras tanto, el otro hombre que estaba junto a Dolohov, seguía desconfiado apuntando hacia Harry, que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

Draco vio en la situación que estaban sus amigos, así que decidió hacer algo apunto al mago que apuntaba a Harry y murmuro: -Levicorpus-el hombre gritó y quedo colgado de los pies en el aire. Blaize aprovecho, el momento de distracción de Dolohov, y dijo:

-Depulso!-Dolohov salió disparado hacia atrás. Y se dio contra la pared.

Draco y Harry se hicieron visibles. Harry apunto al mortífago que estaba colgado en el aire, y dijo:

-Liberacorpus-y sin darle ningún segundo de consideración al mortífago que estaba en el suelo, intentándose levantar, el chico agrego-Desmaius-el hombre voló y quedo estampado en un árbol cercano.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Draco rápidamente-Si es verdad que hay tantos mortífagos, debemos atacar todos juntos-dijo mientras otros 15 aurores se hacían presentes con las varitas en alto.-Ustedes-apunto a los demás aurores-Me acompañaran a mi, menos Johnson y Pierre. Ustedes se quedaran cuidando la entrada, por si alguien viene.-dijo cautelosamente a los dos hombres. Ellos asintieron-Vamos-agrego Draco con firmeza.

Entraron al lugar, habían pasillos, grandes pasillos, poco iluminados, húmedos y fríos. Luego como bien pudo divisar Draco, había una escalera que bajaba al subsuelo, miro a los demás, y con una leve movimiento de cabeza les indico que bajaran.

Ya en las profundidades del muelle. Un silencio espeluznante invadió el lugar. Blaize, Harry y Draco se miraron con desconfianza.

Ellos siguieron caminando por el oscuro lugar, con sus varitas encendidas y preparadas para cualquier cosa, el lugar estaba totalmente viejo, eso se lograba ver por las paredes corroídas por el agua que yacía en el suelo, también contaba con una gran cantidad de ratas como percibió Harry, y grandes telarañas con sus espantosos arquitectos en ellas.

Casi al final del gran pasillo, lograron divisar luces.

Draco miro a los demás aurores, en señal de alerta. Todos reaccionaron apagando las varitas y sosteniéndolas fuertemente, cautelosos ante cualquier movimiento.

Cuando llegaron casi al final del pasillo, se detuvieron, preparados para la peor lucha de sus vidas, en donde sin duda alguna habría muertos, y muchos de ellos. Respiraron hondo y se lanzaron al combate, allí como bien sospechaban estaban cerca de 20 mortífagos, charlando, todos ellos reaccionaron rápidamente y tomaron sus varitas comenzando a atacar a los aurores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginevra y Ronald Weasley, escuchaban la lucha atentamente.

Ella no podía parar de retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, el pelirrojo intentaba que se tranquilizara, diciendo cosas que ni el mismo se creía, cosas que sabia que no serían de gran ayuda para tranquilizar a su pequeña hermana ya crecida, pero tenia que decirlas por que tenia que mantener a la chica junto a él, como le había jurado a Zabinni.

-Ron-dijo la chica y abrazo a su hermano, quien recibió el abrazo.

-Ginny, tranquila, todo estará bien, ellos son buenos luchando con varitas, son rápidos... debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien...-decía el chico mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Lo intento, pero se me hace difícil... no puedo soportarlo, estar aquí, mientras él esta allá luchando, arriesgando su vida...-se detuvo y observo por la ventana que había visto desaparecer a Blaize, una hora atrás... luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano y con firmeza dijo-Voy a ir a ayudar a los chicos-

Ron se acerco con paso decidido a la chica, y mirando con dureza, ordenó:

-Tu no te mueves de aquí, Ginny, no mientras yo este aquí para impedirlo-

Ginny lo miro fríamente...

-Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Ronald...-dijo fríamente y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, totalmente decidida en salir de aquel edificio e ir hacia donde estaban las personas que quería luchando...

Cuando la chica tuvo una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, una voz se sintió en la habitación, proveniente del transmisor...

_-Sectusempra!_

_-BLAIZE!-se sintió a Draco gritar._

-Blaize-murmuro la chica, totalmente inmovilizada, aun con la mano en el picaporte...-Debo ir!-exclamo y abrió al puerta totalmente decidida, con una mirada sombría en su rostro.

Su hermano se adelanto e izo que cerrara la puerta bruscamente, mientras la miraba con firmeza.

-Tu no te mueves de aquí, Ginevra!-saco su varita y la apunto con ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego volvió su mirada en una fría.

-Muy bien!-dijo sacando la suya y apuntándolo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allí tirado en el suelo frío, estaba Blaize, desangrándose lentamente. Mientras los demás seguían en combate. Draco no había podido ni acercarse a su amigo, cuando dos mortífagos fueron a su encuentro. Pero una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Opuggno-dijo apuntando una gran mesa, que cayó sobre uno de los mortífagos inmovilizándolo, con otro movimiento hábil d varita, apunto al segundo mortífago y dijo:-Cadenas mágicas!-unas grandes cadenas ataron fuertemente al mortífago, quien cayó de bruces al suelo.

Luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia una botella vacía de hidromiel q estaba en el suelo. La agarro y luego se acerco corriendo a Blaize, esquivando hechizos.

-Quiero que vayas al cuartel, ¿entiendes? Irás por medio de un translador, Blaize, no quiero que nada te suceda, se lo prometí a la pelirroja loca d tu novia -dijo el chico acercándole la botella al chico. Blaize, escupió un poco de sangre y miro débilmente a Draco.

-Prometida-murmuro. El rubio sonrió.

Deposito la botella justo al lado d la mano de su amigo, la apunto con su varita y murmuro: Portus!-

-Tócala, Blaize-pidió el chico, Blaize obedeció y desapareció.

Draco se volvió hacia la lucha, ya mas tranquilo, de que su amigo estuviera a salvo. Justo cuando se enderezaba, vio a un mortífago que se dirigía hacia él.

-DESMAIUS!-gritó el mortífago rápidamente, Draco apenas reaccionó.

-PROTEGO!-grito, los hechizos chocaron, aprovecho el momento y grito nuevamente:-Locomotor Mortis!-el mortífago cayo al suelo, con sus piernas unidas, su varita salió volando.

Se giro y logro divisar no muy lejos de él, a Harry, luchando a varita tendida con un mortífago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tenia una pelea dura contra un mortífago que no conocía, pero que realmente peleaba muy bien.

Esta ya era la tercera vez que Harry se daba contra la pared. Así que decidió que la cosa no pasara de ahí.

-SECTUSEPRA!-grito y el hechizo le dio al mortífago produciéndole enormes heridas q comenzaban a sangrar rápidamente, este cayo al suelo y allí quedo inconsciente-Diablos! Eras duro!-murmuro Harry enojado.

Luego observo a su alrededor, una gran lucha se llevaba acabo, pero al parecer iban ganando los aurores, habían varios mortífagos en el suelo, inconscientes, o tal vez muertos.

Draco no estaba muy lejos de él, tenia algunas heridas, seguramente producidas por algún hechizo.

Corrió hacia el rubio.

-Malfoy-dijo-Busquemos donde están las chicas!-

-Si, busquemos-acordó el rubio. Luego hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, no habían muchas puertas, estaba la entrada por la que acababan de entrar y otras tres desconocidas.-Tres.

-Si, tres-dijo al ver las puertas.-

-Veamos-murmuro y se acerco firmemente hacia el mortífago que estaba con las piernas unidas en el suelo, el cual lo miro desafiante, pero cuando Draco levanto su varita, su mirada fría oscilo un poco, suficiente para el rubio-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto apuntando con su varita el cuello del hombre-

-Nunca las encontrarás, morirás en el intento-le comunico-

-Dime si no quieres tener una dolorosa muerte.-amenazo y izo que su varita llegara a lastimar el cuello del hombre-

-Antes muerto!-exclamo el hombre con dificultad.

-Como quieras-dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia-Lo dirás a las malas.-le comento-Crucio!-dijo con todo el odio del mundo, el mortífago comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, y a lanzar crujidos de dolor.-Tal vez eso te haga pensarlo dos veces...

-Detente!-pidió el mortífago, entrecortadamente-

-No, a menos que me digas en donde están!-le dijo el chico fríamente-Crucio!-volvió a decir, y el mortífago largo un grito desgarrador.-Dilo o morirás de dolor-

-Esta...bien..-murmuro-detente!

-Primero dime en donde están-ordeno el rubio con odio reflejado en sus grises y penetrantes ojos.

-Están...ahí-murmuro débilmente apuntando la segunda puerta-

-Bien, mas te vale no mentirme, imbécil, por que pagaras las consecuencias-amenazo fríamente el chico. Harry notó por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, que por las venas de Draco seguía corriendo la sangre Malfoy.-

Draco se paro y miro sobriamente a Harry.

-Vamos-dijo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esto a sido todo x ahora! Espero q les guste!_

_Chaus_

_**Zakura-granger:** NATI! Jeje. LA PRIMERA EN ENVIAR REVIEW.. gracias me alegro q t haya gustado la parte "draco junior" jeje, pobre mi draquito, es un boludito, pero es bueno y divino. GRACIAS_

_**Shirru-Malfoy:** Gracias, el cap anterior si estuvo bastante divertido, la verdad que hasta yo me divertí cuando lo volví a leer para ver que hacia en el próximo capítulo, jeje. GRACIAS_

_**Esti:** gracias, amigaza, tu y tus bromas... muchos chiquitos para q se arme la joda..jeje..seee..naaaaa.. solo un Draco Junior..y una Hermy, naaa, no se..se vera. Los hago q tengan 6 hijos..y se arma la joda..FIESTA! naaaa, jeje..bueno, gracias por la review! GRACIAS_

_**Joha-tweety:** gracias, jeje, si Draco va a confiar un poco mas en Ginny. Ahora si, por que no va a estar en una cama indefenso..jeje..además es un dramático, y me gusta por q me divierto, jej_

_**Mariapaz: **jeje, bue... ya vez lo que paso, y lo de Ron es especial para ti, por que me lo pediste, y bue... me gusta informar a las personas que leen mis fics, sobre los personajes que quieran. Bueno, muchísimas gracias x la review! GRACIAS_


	14. El final

Capítulo 13: Al rescate de la muerte: parte II, el final de la historia 

Ambos entraron por la gran y corroída puerta. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, así que encendieron sus varitas con un leve _Lumos._

Cuando la luz ilumino el lugar, ambos chicos pudieron ver un gran pasillo muy angosto y largo.

-Este lugar es tétrico-comento Harry con su varita fuertemente sostenida.

-Presta atención, Potter-dijo Draco seriamente-Esto parece ser...

Pero antes de que llegara a pronunciar alguna palabra el piso se abrió y ambos cayeron por un gran tobogán.

-AHH!-gritaron ambos chicos mientras caían por el tobogán, cuando por fin se terminó el gran paseo, ambos cayeron sobre algo muy blando.

Draco miro a su alrededor, no se veía nada, y no sabia que era eso que estaba bajo ellos.

-Quédate quieto, es lazo del diablo-le advirtió Harry mirando la gran planta que había soportado la caída d los dos.

-Lazo del diablo? Diablos..!-murmuró Draco.

-Lo mejor es quedarse quieto, sino te asfixiará hasta la muerte-dijo Harry recordando su ultimo encuentro con uno de esos en su primer año en Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio?-dice el rubio sarcásticamente.-

Harry rodó los ojos. Sorprendentemente la planta comenzó a enroscarse por todo sus cuerpos.

-Potter! No era q si no te movías la planta no te hacia nada-exclamó Draco al ver q la planta comenzaba a aferrarse alrededor de su cuerpo rápidamente.-Corrige tu definición sobre ella...

-Eso..es lo normal-Harry intentó sacar su varita, pero no podía, la planta lo apretaba muy fuerte-Malfoy...no puedo...

Draco intentaba zafarse de los lazos pero no podía, era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

-Cállate Potter!..yo tampoco puedo...-Draco comenzó a moverse y logró sacar la varita-Lumos Solem!-una gran luz cubrió todo el lugar y pudieron ver los metros de lazos del diablo que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Diablos!-exclamó Harry cuando la planta lo soltó rápidamente, él y Draco cayeron como rocas hacia abajo.

Cayeron al suelo, muy duro por cierto, también estaba oscuro. Así que cuando los dos chicos se irguieron, ambos sacaron sus varitas y las prendieron. Cuando iluminaron el lugar, se encontraron frente a una gran fosa llena de lo que parecía, un liquido negro espeso.

-Yo no me voy a meter ahí!-dijo Draco al ver la fosa.

-Yo menos-respondió Harry con un gesto de cabeza.

El rubio caminó hasta el comienzo de la fosa, tiró una piedrita al agua, y esta se prendió fuego, y se rompió, quedando en cenizas.

-Wow-fue lo único que logró articular el rubio.

-Problemas! ¿cómo se supone que pasaremos? ¿en barca? Si hubiera una escalera...

-Eso es, Potter! Por fin utilizando ese cerebro rasgado que tenes..-comentó el rubio y con un movimiento de varita, izo aparecer un gran puente de cuerdas algo destartalado.-Vamos!

Harry asistió y los dos se encaminaron hacia el puente.

-¿No podías hacer aparecer uno mas resistente?-preguntó Harry mirando de reojo las cuerdas viejas que sostenían el puente.

-Si crees que es tan fácil ¿por que no lo hiciste vos?-Draco miró fulminante a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Justo cuando estaban llegando a la otra parte del puente, las cuerdas comenzaron a romperse, ya que el agua estaba subiendo y quemándolas...

-CORRE!-exclamó el rubio y los dos emprendieron carrera hacia el final del puente. Este se iba desplomando detrás de los chicos, quienes corrían...el camino se había vuelto infinito...

-AHH!-Draco volteó y vio a Harry inmóvil parado en el medio de puente con los ojos grandotes

-QUÉ DIABLOS HACES POTTER!-gritó el rubio ya que no entendía por que Harry se detenía...pero luego vio que el pie del muchacho estaba atorado en las maderas del puente, Harry intentaba con desesperación librar su pie...Draco corrió hacia el chico, eh intento ayudarlo, pero se le hacia imposible, además de la desesperación de ver que el agua seguía subiendo quemando todo a su paso, y que el puente seguía cayendo..

-Vete, Malfoy! Yo puedo solo!-exclamo el niño que vivió.

-Cállate, Potter! Diablos con tu gran bocota! Ciérrala por unos segundos!-Draco logró ayudar a Harry, y ambos comenzaron nuevamente su carrera hacia el final del puente. La cosa se veía mal, sabían que no lograrían llegar hasta el final, antes de que el puente se terminara de caer.

-No lo lograremos!-Harry estaba realmente muy pesimista en opinión de Draco.

-Potter! ¿por qué diablos eres tan pájaro de mal agüero? Cállate si no vas a decir algo que valga la pena-

Ya podían ver el final, realmente era una fosa de grandes dimensiones. Cuando llegaron al borde la fosa, ambos saltaron justo antes de que el puente se terminara de desplomar bajo sus pies.

-Por poco...-Draco miraba todo a su alrededor, allí estaba una gran sala con muchas puertas, tantas que ambos no podían lograr creerlo.

-¿Por qué hay tantas malditas puertas?-exclamo Harry, mirando cada una de las demacradas puertas.

-No debería ser tan fácil, ellos sabían que nosotros vendríamos entonces, hicieron del lugar un laberinto sin fin...-concluyó el rubio muy sabiamente. ((xDDD))

-Tienes razón! Y como se supone que sabremos si es real? A lo que me refiero...

-Ya se a lo que te refieres, Potter...-lo cortó Draco en seco-Entremos por cada puerta, vos vas por la que esta justo enfrente tuyo y yo por la que esta al lado...-dijo apuntando dos grandes puertas negras, de aspecto mugriento.

-Bien-murmuró Harry maldiciendo por lo bajo a Draco-

Luego de entrar aproximadamente por veinte puertas, los chicos se pararon en el medio de la sala, exhaustos.

-¿Dónde diablos están!-exclamo Draco enojado, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con un pie.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una gran puerta apareció de la nada entre dos de las puertas por las que ellos habían entrado...

-Una puerta invisible...-acotó Harry mirando la puerta que se había materializado frente a sus ojos.

-Así es, y por ella vamos a entrar-el rubio se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró justo antes de que el fuera a cruzar el umbral.-NOO!-gritó el chico mientras intentaba abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, después de varios intentos, golpeó la puerta con el puño. Y esta se abrió.-Vamos!

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una chica atada en el suelo...

-Draco!-exclamó Pansy-

El rubio miró para todos lados.

-¿Pansy, donde esta Hermione?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la desataba-

La chica lo miró seriamente y no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

-¿Dónde esta mi amiga?-exclamó Harry, parándose frente a Pansy, quien se había parado sosteniéndose del rubio.

-No lo se! Ellos se la llevaron...no se a donde...o tal vez si..bueno, ellos se la llevaron por esa puerta-apuntó una gran puerta de roble que estaba al final de la habitación.

-Yo iré, vos quédate con ella, llévala al cuartel, Potter-dijo el rubio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Harry lo quedó mirando, si bien quería ir a buscar a su mejor amiga, sabía que Draco no dejaría que le pasara algo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a Pansy, quien asistió con la cabeza.-Salgamos de aquí.-él la tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Blaize, ¿cómo estas, amor?-le preguntó Ginny a su novio, quien estaba en una camilla, las heridas habían cesado de sangrar, gracias a algunos hechizos y cosas que Ginny había hecho con preocupación.

-Estoy mejor, gracias a ti, Ginny-le dijo el un poco débil, sosteniendo la mano de su prometida-Gracias a ti, amor.

La pelirroja sonrió con ternura, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ron miraba la escena sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa de reuniones. La comunicación ya no existía, ya que Blaize estaba con ellos, no sabían como estaban Harry ni Draco, ni si habían logrado rescatar a las chicas. Todas esas cosas cruzaban por la mente del pelirrojo, cuando un estallido surcó el silencio del lugar.

Pansy y Harry habían aparecido en el medio de la habitación.

-Harry!-exclamo Ron y se acercó a su amigo-Parkinson...¿dónde esta Hermione? ¿dónde esta Malfoy?

Ginny se acercó a Harry, y lo miró como investigando su mirada.

-¿Ellos están bien, Harry?-preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

Harry miró seriamente a sus amigos.

-Chicos, no se como están. Es decir, Hermione no estaba con Pansy, estaban separadas. Draco fue por Hermione, no se como le estará yendo...

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. Nadie decía nada, todos estaban preocupados por Draco y Hermione; Ginny intentaba no pensarlo mientras curaba las heridas de Pansy; Ron seguía dando vueltas por la habitación en círculos, retorciendo sus manos; Harry miraba inquieto hacia el centro del lugar, para ver si aparecían; Blaize recostado en su camilla, miraba el techo, con aire preocupado; Pansy miraba a todos inquieta y algo preocupada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba rápidamente hacia donde le había indicado Pansy, estaba nervioso, tenia miedo de llegar a encontrar a su Hermione...muerta tal vez...

Llegó a una gran puerta negra, la abrió y se encontró con...

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy-

Draco no podía creer lo que veía, aunque miró hacia un costado y pudo ver a Hermione sobre el duro suelo de roca, con las manos atadas en la espalda, y con varias heridas sangrantes y profundas por lo que puedo divisar...

Lucius miró a su hijo, el traidor, el no digno de su apellido y de su sangre...

Miró en su hijo la preocupación por la sangre sucia que estaba muriendo por cada minuto que pasaba, a cada segundo...cada segundo era mortal para ella...

-¿Vienes por la sangre sucia, Draco?-preguntó mirando a Draco con una mirada aterradora, y tremendamente fría.

El rubio dirigió su mirada gris y fría hacia su padre, la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, la persona a la que había creído muerta...

-Así es. Y nadie me lo impedirá. Nadie.-le dijo. Dio un paso para ir junto a Hermione, y Lucius se paró frente al chico.

-Para tenerla tendrás que pasar por encima mío, escoria-le dijo fríamente.

Ambos chocaron miradas, cual era el que se miraba con mas odio era la pregunta, pues los dos eran un mar de frialdad, eran un hielo, ambos mirándose con odio y frió impregnado en sus ojos.

-Con mucho gusto, padre-Draco apuntó a su padre con su varita.

-¿Cómo puede ser que enfrentes a tu propio padre por una maldita sangre sucia como esa escoria, que esta en estos momentos muriendo, como una rata de alcantarilla?-cada palabra de Lucius fue llena del mas profundo odio.

Para Draco fue suficiente, lo apuntó rápidamente y dijo:

-SECTUSEMPRA!-gritó y el hechizo se dirigió como una bala hacia el corazón de Lucius Malfoy, quien desapareció y apareció detrás de Draco-

-CRUCIO!-dijo Lucius, con su demacrada voz. Draco volteó y pudo esquivar por un milímetro el hechizo, pero devolvió el crucio con mucho odio, el hechizo dio de lleno en Lucius, quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor con una sonrisa en la cara de satisfacción.

-Veo que realmente me tienes odio..-murmuró el hombre mayor a Draco, quien lo miro con una ceja levantada y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Hermione! Despierta...-Draco tomó a su chica entre sus brazos y la desató, ella estaba congelada, su pulso era débil, sus latidos eran muy lentos...casi inaudibles...-Hermione, por favor...

-Ella esta muriendo Draco, jamás la recuperarás...-fue lo que le dijo Lucius desde el suelo a Draco.-Esa sangre sucia no estará contigo jamás...

-CALLATE! NO DIGAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA! Por que te aseguro que no respondo de mis actos..

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿matarme? No tienes las suficientes agallas...

-Como se nota que no me conoces..

Lucius se paró y caminó hacia Draco, quien tenia la mano de Hermione entre las suyas...El rubio mayor sacó su varita y apuntó al cuerpo de Hermione, Draco se puso delante, con la varita en alto.

-No te atrevas-le advirtió, pero el hombre lo ignoró y con todo el odio del mundo, apuntó nuevamente a Hermione, decidido a matarla...un haz de luz verde fue lo que cruzó por los ojos de Draco...

Lucius Malfoy estaba tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo inerte, exclamaba sorpresa, Draco, su hijo, su único hijo, su deshonra, la escoria de la familia, había sido la persona que había llevado a la tumba a Lucius, a uno de los mortífagos mas importantes y mas temidos por la comunidad mágica...

Draco miró unos segundos a su padre, con un dejo de asco.

-Nunca me creíste capaz, ahora lo sabes...-murmuró con odio y se acercó nuevamente a Hermione.-Hermione...-ella seguía tendida en el suelo, fría como el mármol..."Fuego"pensó Draco y con un movimiento de varita izo aparecer una fogata, acercó a Hermione a esta, y comenzó a frotar a la chica para ver si conseguía un poco de calor..-Hermione, despierta, por favor, despierta...-Draco sacó su varita y murmuró:-_ennervate!_-después de un rato, Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos...-Hermione...

-¿Draco?-susurró la chica débilmente...

-Amor, estas bien, estas conmigo...te llevaré al cuartel..Ginny sabrá que hacer...

-Tu..padre...

-Lo se..pero ya no será una molestia de ahora en adelante..-hecho una pequeña y lúgubre mirada al cuerpo de su padre, y luego miró los hermosos pero cansados ojos de Hermione-Amor, nos vamos...

Ella simplemente asistió, él la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te extrañe, no se que hubiera pasado si te perdía...-el rubio la miró fijamente, y suspiró aliviado...ella se dejó abrazar, hacia mucho que no sentía esos brazos cálidos, en los cuales siempre se sentía protegida...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DOS AÑO DESPUÉS...**

-Ven acá pequeño mocoso malcriado-dijo un rubio, alto, mientras agarraba en brazos a un pequeño que reía-

Brian, era el pequeño y nuevo Malfoy, un chico de un año y medio, era demasiado parecido a su padre, en opinión de Hermione...

-Draco, cariño, trae a Brian a la cuna, debe dormir...aun es pequeño..-se sintió la voz de Hermione, desde el dormitorio del niño..

-Lo se, amor, ya voy...-dijo Draco mientras sonreía y llevaba al niño a su cuna en donde estaba Hermione acomodando la pequeña cama de este. Draco dejó al niño en la camita, y abrazó por detrás a su esposa, la persona que mas amaba en la vida, por la que daría hasta su vida.

El niño era rubio, y había heredado los hermosos ojos de su padre, grises. Pero tenia el carácter de su madre, por lo que decía Draco, cuando el niño comenzaba a llorar y a él le daban ganas de darse contra la pared en un estado de "crisis ante niños", como lo llamaba Hermione...

-Blaize, diablos!-se sintió el grito de una chica, y la pareja salió de la habitación dejando a Brian durmiendo.

Bajaron las grandes escaleras de la mansión y se encontraron en el living, con una pelirroja sentada, un poco sulfurada y un moreno intentando calmarla...

-Le harás daño al bebe, amor, debes calmarte...-decía Blaize mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupado.

-Blaize, a ver...por que camine no me va a pasar nada! Ya te lo dijeron los medimagos...-

-No! Me preocupa que te pase algo y al bebe, debes estar en reposo! Eso dijo el medimago...

-Así es, cariño, pero estar en reposo, no quiere decir que no pueda caminar ni hablar demasiado, ni...

-A ver, Blaize, ella tiene razón, puede caminar, no te preocupes que estará bien...-aportó Hermione sonriendo-

-Hermione, mil gracias...-Ginny miró a Hermione sonriendo, y luego le echó la lengua a Blaize, en tono de burla.-No me porfíes...

Blaize miró para otro lado, y rió.

-Yo solo intento cuidarte, cariño...-comentó.

-Lo se, amor, te entiendo...-Ginny se levantó, cosa que izo que el chico caminara rápidamente hacia su chica y la hiciera sentar nuevamente, él también se sentó.

-Tranquila-dijo al ver que su esposa iba a reprochar-Quiero que te quedes quieta por un día! Hoy estuviste toda la mañana de compras para el niño...

-Corrección: la niña...

-Bueno, el niño o la niña-dijo Blaize-

-Va a ser una niña de todas maneras...

-Aun no se sabe-respondió el chico con cara de sabihondo.-

Ginny lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, te amo, amor-le dijo y le dio un beso.

-Yo también, cariño, yo también te amo.

Hermione y Draco sonrieron, el rubio la abrazo por detrás y ella se apoyó en él.

-Todo lo que pasamos valió la pena, amor-le dijo Draco al oído a Hermione, quien sonrió y besó a su chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, disculpen la espera! Jaja, _

_Bueno, este es el final de mi fic, espero q les haya gustado y q me manden las reviews q tanto me gustan!_

_Besos a todos_

_Y gracias x leer este fic! Me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews!_

_caro_


End file.
